


No Braid Trains

by Fearsorphobias



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal, Bit of bondage, Building Relationship, Dean Winchester/Castiel Novak - Freeform, Deansturbation, Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Domestic Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Pierced!Dean, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Tattooed!Cas, Eventual(ish) Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly top!dean though, Mutual Masturbation, Old Friends, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Switching, Teensy Bit of Angst, Top!Castiel, Vibrators, bottom!Castiel, bottom!Dean, casturbation, mutual feelings, plugs/dildos, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearsorphobias/pseuds/Fearsorphobias
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were best friends in sixth grade. Sleep overs, secrets, sharing lunch, the whole nine. Eventually, Dean had to move to another part of Kansas. Fast forward eight years, they become roommates. They both have enormous crushes. However, they don't recognize each other, and Dean is hesitant in making friends this year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in the shower, wrote the first few chapters :))))

Castiel Novak did not expect this to happen.

Although he knew how much of a trickster his –almost– former roommate was, he did not expect Gabriel to get expelled from college within the first four months of the semester. Castiel was getting frustrated, too. His best friend didn't seem to care whatsoever.

"Seriously, Gabe" he started after a moment of no dialogue and only the sound of clothes and other belongings being dropped into boxes, "you do realize that you're getting kicked out of college? That the board won't let this get expunged from your record? It _is_ already littered with misdemeanor pranks and a near felony."

Gabe didn't give Castiel an immediate response, he couldn't. He was laughing too hard to answer.

With a few moments of coughing and wiping tears from his eyes, he gave Castiel a simple answer. "It was a well thought out prank," he looked at the ceiling, as if reflecting the prank he pulled on the chancellor of the university. "frankly, it was worth it." He chuckled a little before returning to packing his novelty mustache and what he calls his 'porn star attire'.

Castiel scoffed in response to how little Gabe cared about the fact that he may not be able to attend another college unless his record is wiped clean–which was already denied by the college board. Castiel even attended Gabriel's hearing to put in a good word for his roommate.

The taller friend rose from his desk chair, closing his text book and running a hand through his dark hair. He approached Gabe's bed and reached under his mattress, pulling out an estimate of a dozen or so candy bars and throwing them in his suit case.

Gabriel shot him a confused look, raising his eyebrow. "How... how did you know I had all those, you asshat." He snatched the rest of the candy from Castiel's hand. "Don't think I can't hear all the wrappers in the middle of the night? You don't hide things very well." Castiel chuckled.

Gabriel pouted, "Well sure, I don't hide things strategically, but I sure as hell can plan out a prank within a week."

Castiel sighed, cursing at the fact that he was reminded so quickly of his best friends inevitable absence in his dorm. "I'm going to miss you a lot, Gabe." Gabriel continued putting his things in a box labeled **'Sexy Time Materials** '. "Come on, Cassie, you know we'll stay in touch. I'll probably be living with my brother. He's like an hour away." He was referring to Michael, the older brother who owns two other properties here in Kansas. His brother owns an efficiently ran business that manufactures cars and assists in the distribution of them.

Gabriel seemed pretty bummed out all of a sudden, though Castiel didn't know why. Probably at the realization of being pressured to be as successful as his brother.

In an effort to make Gabriel laugh, Castiel assured him, "I have to admit, the prank you pulled on Chancellor Roman was notably well thought out."

Gabriel laughed and slapped his hand on the other's back. "It was though, wasn't it?" He looked down for a brief moment before he looked up at Castiel, "I mean, it was fucking hard getting lingerie for a twenty foot statue. But, of course, I pulled through– as always."

Gabriel called thirteen tailors within a twenty mile radius, only one willing–yet hesitant–to make a cherry red bra and panty set for the Dick Roman statue in University of Kansas' outdoor study commons. It took eight or more people to finish the underwear, and around the same amount to get it on the statue with only minor complication. The set was paired with a large flogger welded (yes, welded) to Roman's hand. Of course, Gabriel didn't stop there and decided to finish it with a butt plug welded to the other hand. Administration had to purchase a large tarp to cover the statue until someone was available to remove the two toys from the chancellor's copper hands.

Castiel thought for a moment. He began to think about what it will be like to have the dorm to himself. ' _It'll be nice, maybe I could go to sleep without hearing candy rappers and porn with too much plot_ ' He thought with a grimace, remembering the fake accent of a man saying _'I have the kielbasa you ordered_ ' . He would still hear the dorm next to him though, mostly the head board banging against the wall. The dorm mates next door were sexually active. Very. Castiel then realized that he would most likely get assigned a new roommate. The dorm could easily fit two, anyways. He furrowed his brows at the realization. Gabriel seemed to notice his confusion.

"Cassie, you alright?" Gabriel waited for an answer, grabbing a box and setting it just outside the dorm. Castiel cleared his throat once before saying, "Do you think I will get a new roommate? I mean the dorm is big enough to cram three people, I'm sure they wouldn't want to waste space." He licked his lips.

"I don't know, I don't really see why they wouldn't,"

"Yeah, I hope he's not a bad roommate, you were already too much to deal with." Castiel joked, earning a shove from Gabe in return.

"Yeah, yeah, okay but I know for certain that he won't be as good looking as me." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows as he said it.

Castiel snickered, "I'm sure I will find him attractive, seeing as you haven't raised the bar very much,"

"Asshole," Gabe placed the last box at the doorway.

"Assbutt," Castiel countered, now looking at the half empty room. "You're done packing already? Want me to help out with the boxes?" He offered but Gabriel shook his head. "Nah that's okay, Michael's going to come up here and help me out before taking me to his place." Castiel nodded and looked around the room.

The dorm had two queen beds on opposite sides of the room, the farther one with a white comforter and four large pillows belonging to Castiel. Next to each bed is a nightstand. The blue eyed boy's nightstand had his composition notebook and a fish bowl that held a black and yellow male beta named Honeybee. Inside the locked drawer of his nightstand was his frequently used ten inch vibrator, lube, and condoms.

Castiel is always sure to put a shirt over the bowl before masturbating or having sex to prevent ruining Honeybee's virgin eyes.

Across from each bed was a desk that was personalized to their own liking, of course. Castiel chose a candy apple green desk chair and a matching pencil holder on the left corner of the white desktop–He was deeply in love with the color green, his reason for it was forgotten. In the center was a macbook that he treasures for his studying and a file deeply tucked away with his favorite gay porn for when he needed to rub one out in the bathroom of their dorm. The bathroom held only the necessities, a shower, toilet, and a sink with generously large counter space and a cabinet below it that held Castiel's scented lube and flavored condoms for when he was feeling special for a one night stand. In the dorm itself was a large white fluffy area rug that covers some of the dark wood flooring. Between the two desks was a decently sized window that made the room appear bigger. For the sake of privacy, Thick white floor length curtains cover the window. Castiel's side of the room had a few motivational posters tacked to the wall. One that read _'You don't have to be ruled by fate. You can choose freedom.'_ And a not-extremely-motivational one that says, _'Stressed? Find a liquor store. Drink it.'_

"Cassie? My brother's here, guess it's time for me to go," Gabe put his hand on Castiel's shoulder that snapped him out of his trance.

"Oh, right. I'll text you. Be sure to invite me over, we're still going to hang out."

"Of course, don't worry though, Anna is still here and so is Charlie."

"Yeah, and Dorothy." Castiel pointed out.

The two redheads and brunette were roommates in the dorm building for girls only. University of Kansas was old fashioned and allowed boys to go to the girls dorm within certain hours, and vice versa. Charlie Bradbury was the gamer of the trio, she's a huge fan of Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, LARPing, and oddly enough: Minecraft. Every time she came over to his room she would bring movies or her favorite video game of the month.

Anna Milton was the one who was infatuated with mythology. Angels, demons; Heaven, Hell. She was studying for her degree in mythology and folklore. Although Castiel was studying humanity and social sciences, he was completely interested in mythology, too. That's what made him and Anna bond initially. Sometimes she would bring large books and read out loud to him while he would close his eyes and image himself as a large, strong angel with iridescent black wings and grace that made his already blue eyes glow an even more vibrant color.

Dorothy was introduced last, she bumped into Charlie once at a convention. They soon began hanging out and discussing their mutual interests in the Wizard of Oz. Castiel knew that they would eventually start dating. Anna did not like being the third wheel whatsoever.

Gabriel waved a hand in front of Castiel's face, again interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey, I'll see you soon. Maybe meet the new roommate, if you get one," Gabe grabbed his phone and charger.

"What if he's an asshole? What if he likes, I don't know, Black Sabbath or something? I don't want to listen to that while I'm studying." Castiel chews on his lip.

"If he's an asshole, let me know and I'll scare the shit out of him with a staged alien abduction," Gabe smacks Castiel on the shoulder.  
"And who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with him."

Castiel laughs at that. Gabriel knew that Castiel was gay since he walked in the dorm the first day of college. The first thing he said to his dorm mate was "They call me Gabriel, and just so you know, I am a straight man with a gaydar, yes... yes I will be your wingman. No need to beg." Castiel chuckled at the memory of the shorter man's smirk as he said those first words that made them best friends.

"Alright, Michael's waiting for me and he will legitimately drive away if I keep him waiting." Gabriel stands on the balls of his feet to briefly hug Castiel, patting his back twice before pulling away.

"Don't get into trouble, Gabe" Castiel called as he walked out the door.

"Please," he calls back "you can't take the 'trick' out of the trickster."

Castiel rolls his eyes as he closes the door, laughing to himself. The only thing he thinks to himself is who the hell is going to walk through his dorm and become his roommate for the next two semesters.  
Maybe he will be nice, Castiel thinks.  
Maybe he will be a complete assbutt, another thought.  
Maybe we'll fall in love? Castiel laughs out loud at that, running a hand over his face and sitting back at his desk to resume his studying.

He will just have to wait here, then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got this far? I didn't think anybody would.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, brief casturbation in this chapter

 

**Resident East Male Dorm Manager  
University of Kentucky  
Main Office Room 12   
Phone: 8135556029**

**22.7.17**

**Dear Resident of East Male Dorm room number 218,**

**You have been requested to meet with Mick Davies in order to discuss new roommate arrangements.  
Please be aware that a roommate has been assigned to your dorm, therefore you must meet with Mr. Davies to note any complaints. If need be, another roommate will be selected to alleviate any future conflict in University of Kentucky.  
Meet with Mick Davies this afternoon at 3:00 pm for further discussion.**

**Any questions beforehand, call the number above.**

**Thank you,  
University Administrators**

—

Castiel received an email this morning notifying him of the soon to be new roommate. He was nervous for some odd reason; he wasn't sure how he was going to be.

Shutting his MacBook, he glanced at the clock above the door: 12:07 pm. Castiel didn't have a class until tomorrow, which meant he did not need to run around the whole campus in efforts to make it to the dorm-roommate-or whatever it is called- meeting.

Fumbling with his half buttoned shirt, he got up and grabbed his text book from under his bed and began studying for the next hour.

—

1:26 pm. Castiel sighed to himself. Time could not go by any slower. He wanted to find out the name of the roommate at least. If he did, he might have been able to look him up on the school website or social media. Maybe a head start on getting to know him before actually meeting him in person.

To pass time, Castiel grabbed his laptop and briefly looked around the room.

_Holy shit,_ He thought, _no roommate, no rushed spank session in the bathroom._ Castiel excitedly kicked off his pants and unbuttoned his shirt. He then drew the curtains, grabbed the key to his drawer that was taped under his desk and unlocked his beside table. Feeling his dick twitch in his pants, he grabbed his toy and the travel sized bottle of lube. Positioning his laptop on the bed, he opened the porn file to his favorite category: 'green eyed beauties'.

Once the image of a green eyed man teasing the tip of a cock displayed on the screen, he began to tease his own with his nimble fingers.

Castiel ran a hand down his chest and barely touched the base of his already leaking cock. While wrapping his hand around himself he used his other hand to pinch and roll his nipple between his two fingers. "Ooh... _fuck_ " he silently moaned, throwing his head back before returning his gaze to his dick slipping in and out of his fist, with the slick noise of his own precome coating his palm. Castiel began to feel heat pooling in his lower abdomen and reluctantly pulled his hand back with a whimper.

He wanted to savor this.

Tearing his attention away from his laptop, he snapped open the bottle of lube, the noise of the cap making his cock twitch and curve up against his stomach. He squeezed a fair amount on two of his fingers before tossing the bottle to the floor. Castiel adjusted himself to where his legs were folded beneath him and began to circle one finger around his pink hole. He bit his lip before pressing one finger into himself, releasing his breath he didn't realize he was holding. The blue eyed boy looked back at the screen, which displayed thick eyelashes framing green eyes that was peering up at the guy he was sucking off, occasionally moaning around his dick. Castiel shut his eyes tightly and moaned at that and the feeling of his finger lightly nudging against his prostate. " _Ahh_.." he whimpered as he entered another finger and began rocking against them, wanting desperately to get the right angle. "Fuck...fuckfuck" he continued to groan as he scissored himself open. Castiel wanted to be stretched with only two of his fingers. He loved the stretch and burn when he was being stuffed.

Castiel used more lube to coat the purple ten inch beauty and positioned it beneath him. After setting the vibrator to a pulsing pattern, he slowly sank down with a groan and a curse. Feeling the stretch motivated him to rock back on it once he was fully stuffed. "Fuck... _feels so fucking good_..." while sliding up and down, he gripped his cock and began stroking at the same pace he felt his vibrator sliding against his walls. As he was stroking at a faster, steady pace, he changed his angle the tiniest bit which made the toy slam against his prostate. "SHIT! Oh my god.. ohmy" Castiel frantically hopped up and down on his vibrator and set it to its highest intensity. His breaths became shorter as he felt the warmth at his abdomen coiling tighter and tighter by each pump of his fist. His thighs began to tremble as he went faster, not minding the burn of his legs. The repetitive hit against his prostate made him shout many " _oh oh oh_ "s while licking his lips and sloppily rolling his nipple between his fingers and running the same hand through his hair. More precome began to bead at the tip as he swiped his thumb around the head, paying close attention to the sensitive part under it. "Fuckfuckfuck... _Ohhhhh_ " he stroked and bucked erratically, his hole fluttering around the vibrator as he came. White, long ribbons of come getting milked out of his cock as he pumped his fist faster, shutting his eyes tightly.

Castiel breathed heavily, his thighs and chest glistening with sweat and come as he gets down from his high. He pulled the dildo out of his hole with a slick pop and cleaned himself up, being gentle around his sensitive, softening dick. He then closes the file and shuts down his laptop before setting back on his desk, straightening it out. He grabs clothes from his dresser next to the door of the bathroom and steps into the shower to wash the sweat off his body.

Castiel walks back out the bathroom and gets dressed in dark jeans and a light grey shirt. He pulls on a pair of socks and his navy blue chucks that match the color of his eyes.

He glances at the clock for the fourteenth time today: 2:40 pm. Castiel grabs a pen from his desk and puts it in his pocket; he sees it as good luck to always have a writing utensil with you. He stands around in his room for a good five minutes before walking out and locking the door behind him, deciding to arrive five minutes early; just him being him. The walk from his dorm to the main building takes approximately ten minutes.

Castiel owns a '78 Lincoln Continental, but he only uses it when he's traveling off campus. He inherited it from his dad, Chuck, who quickly got over his mid life crisis and settled for a white 2013 Chevy Malibu and gave the Lincoln to his son. He didn't want the Lincoln specifically, but he needed a car. All his friends tease him about it, constantly asking if he wants to install hydraulics and a Polk Audio DB651 surround sound coaxial speaker. Castiel would usually scoff in response, but he found it hilarious.

  
—

Castiel entered the main building and steered himself to the right corridor until he reached the front desk. He read the name plate before speaking.

"Hello, Ms.Moseley, I'm here to see Mr. Mick Davies, please?" Missouri Moseley looked up from her stack of papers and adjusted her reading glasses.

"Good afternoon hun, let's see..." Missouri poked at her keyboard and clicked twice, "Name?" She looked back at Castiel with her warm brown eyes that brought a sense of comfort to the college boy. He cleared his throat, "Castiel Novak," she nodded briefly before returning her gaze to the screen, typing in his name and squinting to get a better look at the computer. "Three pm roommate consultation?" He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Missouri smiled a small smile, "Alright, he is going to be the sixth door to your right, down this hall." She gestured toward the hall labeled **Dorm Management Rooms 1-20**. He thanked her and proceeded down the hallway until he reached the sixth door: room 12. It was open so he stepped in front of the doorway and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," he heard a man with a British accent say. Castiel stepped in but didn't see Mr.Davies. He looked around and saw him rummaging through files. Mick Davies browsed through the shelf above the stack of files, which held more files. He was mumbling "214,215...218, there it is." He then pulled out a file and set it on his desk. "Good afternoon, you must be Castiel, room 218?" He held out his hand for Castiel to shake. "Yes sir, that's me." He took his hand firmly and shook it. "Have a seat, Mr.Novak." Castiel sat down in the chair in front of Mick's desk and watched as the other man settled in his desk chair and opened the file, examining it before typing in his computer. "So, you're other roommate got kicked out because of a prank, correct?" Castiel nodded. Mick clicked a few times before looking back at Castiel. "Moving on to why you're here: a student has some complications with his former roommate and requested to be put into a new dorm. Hence the reason why I called you here to discuss your agreement on having this student bunk with you." He listened intently as Mick explained. He already knew the gist of why he was called here so he only nodded occasionally as he spoke.

Mr.Davies turned his desk top to where the screen was facing Castiel. "The student–I'm sure you've seen him around campus–is Dean Winchester, he is also a sophomore. Do you recognize him or have any conflict that would make you hesitant of this decision?" He liked the name, and it sounded vaguely familiar. But he doesn't have any memory of conflict with a man named Dean Winchester. "No, I'm not sure I even saw him around campus at any point this semester." Castiel replied, fiddling with his hands in his lap. "He got here just this year, he wasn't here as a freshman." The student made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded. "So you are okay with him being your roommate, yes?" He gestured toward the screen and Castiel looked at the information on it:

**Name: Dean Winchester  
DOB: January 24th, 1998   
Sex: M  
Race: W   
Eye color: Green  
Hair: brown   
Height: 6'1   
Weight: 175   
Other descriptions: Star/sun tattoo on chest  
Parent/guardian contact information: Mary Winchester //////////////////// John Winchester ///////////////////  
Other emergency contact(s): Sam Winchester ///////////////// Bobby Singer ////////////////// Jody Mills //////////////////  
Address: ///////////// /// //////////**

All the personal information was blurred out. Must have been a student copy. "Yes, I'm completely okay with it." Castiel gave a small smile. Mr.Davies rose from his seat and nodded once while the other got up as well. "Okay, I will notify Mr. Winchester today and he will be moving in the day after tomorrow. Have a nice day, Mr.Novak."

"Thank you, you have a nice day as well." Castiel said before walking out and saying bye to Missouri.

He felt excited for some odd reason. Now he wants to rush back to his room and research his new roommate. The name itself made something in his brain keep a tab open, it sounded awfully familiar. Maybe he's heard it around the campus. Castiel pulled out his phone and opened a group chat with Charlie, Anna, and Dorothy.

**Castiel**   
_Who wants to come to Piegatory with me?_

**Anna**   
_Can't. Gotta study_

**Dorothy**   
_I'm in class right now. Tomorrow?_

**Charlie**  
 _I want to gooo_  
Are you on your way now?   
I'm like a couple minutes away from there.

Castiel looked up from his screen in time to see Charlie getting up from under a tree.

"Charlie!" He called. Charlie glanced in his direction and began running towards him.   
_Oh no._ Castiel thought. He didn't have time to prepare before Charlie tackled him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging off of him. Castiel quickly lost balance and fell forward, twisting to fall on his back and Charlie falling next to him. "You bitch! You weren't ready!" She laughed and Castiel got up, holding his hand out. She took it and gave him a quick side hug before proceeding to walk with him to the café.

Piegatory was the café on campus that was basically every student's life line. Every morning, students would crowd the place in order to get their fix of caffeine and a slice of one of their signature pies. Two blondes named Jo and Claire and a boy, Adam worked there in the mornings and two others, Alex and Michael, worked in the afternoon.

Castiel held the door open and Charlie walked in "Chivalry is still alive, thank you, kind sir." She curtsied before running to her favorite booth by the window which overlooked a lake. He approached the booth "Your usual, right?" He asked and she nodded with a smile. He nodded before going to the front. Jo looked up from a magazine and smiled "Hello, what would you like?" He returned the smile, "Hi, can I get a vanilla iced coffee and a plain coffee with sugar, cream, and honey drizzle?" He pulled out his wallet. "Sure thing," Jo prepared the coffee and handed it to Castiel as he paid.

Castiel handed the vanilla coffee to Charlie and sat across from her. She took a sip before speaking, "So what's going on with that whole roommate thing?" Castiel took a sip from his coffee before replying, "Well I got called up to the dorm managers office and he said that my new roommate had complications with his old roommate so he wanted to get a new dorm." Charlie nodded and furrowed her brows. "Did he tell you the dudes name?" He nodded once before saying, "Yeah, his name is Dean Winchester, he sounds so damn familiar, too." Charlie's eyebrows shot up for a brief moment. "I've heard about him and his roommate. They were best friends. His roommate was Crowley and they were like, super duper close. Like no joke, Han Solo and Chewbacca close." Castiel nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "So anyway, Dean's little brother came to visit–he's four years younger– and Crowley and his brother got into this heated argument and Crowley threw the first punch. Of course Dean is protective and he got into a fist fight with his best friend. I didn't think he'd end up bunking with you." Charlie took another sip from her straw. "Also, he's really attractive, I mean, I'm a lesbian but damn." She wiggles her eyebrows and Castiel laughs, rolling his eyes. "When is he going to start living with you?" Castiel cleared his throat. "Day after tomorrow," Charlie exclaimed. "Oooooh okay, maybe you'll get a massive crush on him, huh?" Castiel felt a blush creep on his cheeks but he forced it away. "Shut up," he said and she smiled "You love me," she kicked his feet. "Yeah, yeah." Castiel smiled.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler, next chapter will start the good stuff

 

Castiel shut the door as he entered his dorm. He put his keys on the hook he installed as soon as Gabe left. He knew that his best friend would continue hanging furry hand cuffs or some other prop to it as a joke. Gabriel already did that once before, and he would have done it again.

As soon as Castiel walked through the door, he toed off his shoes and set them neatly by his bed. Scratching at his lower back absentmindedly, he opened the mini fridge between his and the unoccupied desk and pulled out a water. After chugging half of the bottle, he opened Safari and typed 'Dean Winchester'.

Only a handful of things popped up, mostly things from a high school he probably went to. He opened the first thing he saw that read, _LHS Lion JROTC Battalion Rifle Team._  Castiel clicked twice on the link, tilting his head and squinting his eyes; which he always found himself doing out of habit. He scrolled through until he found Team Members and went to one of the last names on the list.

 _Cadet MSG Winchester_  
Sharpshooter  
State Championship

Above was a picture of him, but from the side. Dean was wearing a beret, the fold casting a shadow over his eyes, but he was still able to see the hardness in his face. Castiel felt...odd, like a nostalgic feeling. But why would he feel nostalgic when he doesn't even know the guy? He looked over at the picture, a rifle in his hands. He was wearing a uniform: black coat, blue pants, ribbons and medals strewn neatly over his chest, name tag displaying STER from the side view. Castiel noticed how well it fit him, the slacks nearly hugging his thighs and– why the hell is he thinking this way? It was weird firstly to be admiring him in a photo when he was no younger than sixteen, he doesn't even know the guy, secondly. But he did find it kind of attractive the way he was holding the air soft rifle, the barrel at his left hand and the butt of it at his right, held a couple inches from his chest– okay stop. Castiel shook his head, " _Haven't even met him yet and I'm already almost popping boners",_ he thought. He shut his laptop before his blood rushed downwards and flopped down on his white comforter.

He really hopes that he won't be attracted to his roommate.

But then again, it would be amusing.

Castiel being sure to get up early so he can brush his teeth and put on cologne, being sure to appear attractive to him in the mornings. Smiling at him when he wakes up, acting nonchalant about the fact that his morning breath smells like spearmint. Making him coffee in the coffeemaker he will for sure get next time he goes off campus. Brushing past him in the bathroom when he bends down, being sure to make his shirt ride up– come on, Castiel. You don't even know if he likes guys. He sighs audibly, pushing himself up to pull the covers over himself. Castiel falls asleep in attempt to take Dean off his mind.

—

 _Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_ – after he heard a slam and thud as the alarm fell to the floor with the force of Castiel's attempt at stopping it with his sleepy state, he groggily got to his feet. Running a hand over his face, he makes his bed, neatly tucking his comforter under his pillows.

It was 9:03 am when he walked in the bathroom and brushed his teeth, trying to fix his hair that was going in different directions to no avail. Sighing, he approached his fishbowl and lightly tapped on the glass, dropping a couple of pellets in while making kissy faces at Honeybee. Castiel quickly got up from his kneeling position and went to his dresser to pick out dark blue jeans and a black tee. He made one final attempt at trying to fix his hair before showering, when he finally realized that it did not want to be fixed, he washed it.

He stepped out of the shower smelling of his honey and orange shampoo as well as his vanilla body wash.

Charlie would tease him about how high maintenance he was every time she saw his ' _Naked Bee Orange Blossom Honey_ ' Shampoo and conditioner– which costs nearly eleven dollars. "How gay are you?" Charlie would say, earning a "Just as gay as you are," from Castiel. She does always comment on how much she loves his ' _Vita-bath Vanilla Bourbon_ ' body wash– costing nearly ten dollars. He did always smell good, he always found himself cleaning something or himself. Castiel didn't mind being a clean freak.

He pulled on his clothes and slipped on his grey Vans before grabbing his messenger bag and putting his MacBook in it. Castiel has two classes today: Introduction to Humanities and Introduction to Sociology.

He glances at his watch– 9:31 am. Castiel then grabs his pen and puts it in his pocket. Grabbing his keys, he leaves his dorm and walks to the Social Sciences building opening the door and slipping inside. He walks down a number of corridors until he reaches his class.

"Good morning, Professor Zach," he greets his teacher, who is one of the laid back professors in this university.

"Good morning, Castiel. You are..." he glances at the clock above the window. "about twenty minutes early, as usual." He adds. Castiel bows in response and finds his seat closest to the professor's podium. Yes, he considered himself teachers pet. He always has been.

"I heard about Gabriel, he was your roommate, correct?" Zachariah leans against his podium and raises his brow.

"Uh, yeah. He always pulls jokes like this. I'm sure he won't stop." He informs him, fiddling with his bag. His professor responds with a grunt and continues sorting and marking papers.

"Well," he starts,"at least you're being assigned a new roommate, new friends." Castiel nods in agreement, silently hoping that it was going to be indeed 'new friends' rather than enemies. "The situation that my new roommate was in doesn't really say 'new friends'" he holds his fingers up in quotations. "Ah," Zachariah replies, a slight nod in understanding.

Castiel pulls out his MacBook and his notebook, opening to the first clean page and writing the date. He then opens the PDF of the book they're going over for the unit. He glances around the room, nobody is there but him and the professor. Must be at Piegatory, he thought. Just as he had that thought, one student walked in, he recognized him as Kevin Tran, also a teachers pet. He sat next to Castiel after greeting the professor and throwing a small smile at the taller boy.

"What chapter?" Kevin asks,

"Unit 4, chapter 7," Castiel double checks his screen to see if he's correct.

"Thanks, and uh, by the way, I heard 'Green Eyed Beauties' is on the top ten 'Popular Porn Category.'" He lowers his voice in the last part and Castiel nearly chokes on his saliva, slowly looking at his own screen. His eyes widen when he realizes he didn't completely close the tab, it was still on the top bar in all capital letters, like a neon sign telling everyone that he watches gay porn.

"Oh–uh–shit..." in an rushed attempt to close the tab, he clicks on it. The screen displayed a paused video of a guy getting come decorated all over his face. "sorry about that," he laughs awkwardly, shifting in his seat.

"No worries, just thought I'd let you know before anybody else gets to see." He lays back in his chair and seems casual about it. As if he didn't just find out that one of the 'innocent' students watch porn in their free time. Castiel sighs and ignores how red his face is.

Students began to flood in and he sinks into his chair as Zachariah starts his lesson. It was a very, very long lesson.

—

Castiel practically ran out the class and sped walk to Piegatory. He found Charlie, Anna, and Dorothy talking at their booth, coffees in hand. Castiel dropped his bag at the table and sat next to Anna. She gave him a hug in greeting and his hot coffee with a drizzle of honey. He thanked her and joined in on the conversation.

"Actually Dot, angels are warriors of heaven, so they do wield blades, and when they need it, it's summoned and they catch it out of their sleeves when they have a vessel." Castiel says matter of factly, blowing on his coffee. Anna agrees with him and Dorothy pouts, calling them nerds.

"Come on babe, they're obsessed with angels, of course they're going to correct you on something," Charlie wraps an arm around Dorothy and she leans into her side. Castiel smiles at that. He yearns for a relationship like theirs: not caring what the other thinks, supporting each other for the smallest of things, laughing at nothing, showing affection without batting an eye. He wants that. He has never found anything remotely like that, just awkward hookups, some drunk, some rough, some too emotional for Castiel's liking. He wants to find someone he is comfortable with, someone to laugh with, someone to have a petty argument with and have rough sex afterwards. Someone to claim as his.

The lecture lasted two hours and he still couldn't feel his butt by the time he walked back to his dorm. His heart jumped when he remembered Dean Winchester will be moving in tomorrow in the afternoon. He glances around his room before picking up a few stray papers and throwing them in the trash can, grabbing candy wrappers from under the bed that used to be Gabe's and organizing his desk, straightening the picture of his parents, Chuck and Alaina Novak.

Castiel went to the bathroom and wiped down the counter, organizing the stuff inside the shower, hiding away the lube and condoms. He won't be showcasing that for him. He grabbed his clothes and put them in his hamper, folding the clean ones and putting it in his dresser. He then made sure that his nightstand drawer was locked and taped the key under his desk. He made kissy faces at Honeybee before hanging his messenger bag on the hook next to his bed. He swept around the area rug and sprayed the room with his favorite Cinnabon air freshener.

Castiel gave the room a once over before sitting down on his bed and pulling out his laptop to study what he couldn't focus on in his first class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On vacation before school starts in less than two weeks. Sorry if I don't post, I'm trying to finish the next chapter by tomorrow

 

The blue eyed boy woke with a start, instinctively looking at the clock. Two hours until noon. He was confused for a moment, but looked down to see his notebook and laptop open on his bed. He must have fallen asleep. He doesn't have much to do today rather than waiting for Dean to move in. Castiel decides to go for a run, he gets up to feed Honeybee before grabbing shorts, a shirt, his Nikes, and pulling compression sleeves up his arms and legs. He grabs his phone off his charger and plugs in his headphones, putting on his playlist and locking his door after he walks out. The songs he listens to are soothing and not upbeat like everyone else has been playing lately.

He circles around his building and onto the trail that wraps around a large pond. He first takes off into a small jog to warm up, since he didn't do his stretches. Running for him was calming, he likes the feel of the wind hitting his face and grazing past his ears. He likes the feel of his heartbeat speeding up and slowing down depending on the effort he puts into running that day. He likes the feel of his feet hitting the concrete and the momentum he uses to move forward faster or slower.

Castiel begins to sprint, being sure to keep his breathing under control. It was beginning to get cold in Lawrence. He noticed small puffs of cold air leaving his slightly chapped lips. Running was keeping him warm as blood pumped to his heart faster. The scenery of the university blurred past him like a painted picture as he ran faster. He felt exhilarated as the wind cut past his body. He slowed down little by little, breathing through his nose, out his mouth. He stopped by a tree and leaned against it before sliding down the rough bark, landing on his rear with a thud. Castiel thought for a moment about how Dean Winchester will be living with him.

Will he be dirty?  
Will he be clean?  
Will he be up all night?  
Will he be a morning person?  
Will he take all the hot water?  
Will he bring girls–or boys back to the dorm?  
Will he pick on me?  
Will he try and beat me up?

Castiel is taken from his thoughts when he hears a beep. He looks at his watch and sees that his heartbeat is regulated back to 62 beats per minute. Castiel gets up and dusts himself off to make his way to his dorm. He begins to feel his clothes stick to his skin from his sweat.

The cold air hit him as he entered the dorm building. He rushed upstairs to take a shower when he noticed his door was open. He stood rigid and immediately tiptoed to his pillow and grabbed the knife under it. He flicked it open with a click and stood ready to pounce on whoever was breaking in.

"Yeah Sammy I–" Dean was interrupted by Castiel momentarily screaming.

" _AH_!" Castiel pointed his knife at the presumed intruder for a beat until realizing that it was just his new roommate. He lowered the knife and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked up at Dean and immediately forgot how to do words. He was–for lack of a better term– breathtaking. His thick brown eyelashes framing his green eyes perfectly, freckles decorated his face almost strategically, as if God had put it there himself. His eyes trailed down to his–oh _god bless, he spent his time on this one._ His lips were slick with his own spit, perfectly shaped and slightly puckered. He looked lower, admiring Dean's chest heaving from the exertion of running up and down the stairs. His legs were slightly curved as he stood, perfectly bowed. But something seemed familiar about him. Very familiar.

Dean cleared his throat and Castiel snapped up, noticing the way Dean's face was red. Probably from going up and down the stairs so much. He stared at Castiel for a moment, like he was analyzing him, or something else he cannot quite catch. The shorter boy spoke up, feeling blood rush to his cheeks.

"Sorry about that," he murmured. He reached out his hand, "Castiel," he introduced himself.

Dean walked past him and Castiel awkwardly returned his hand to his side.

"Here's the thing," the taller boy started, putting his green duffel down on his bed. "I don't want to be buddy-buddy with you, okay? Last time I became friends with someone here, he started throwing punches at my brother. We're both trying to get through this semester and the next, right? We're just here to attend class and get the hell out of Dodge." Castiel furrowed his brows at that, "I don't understand, we're in Lawrence, Kansas. Not Dodge." He did his signature head tilt and Dean shook his head, looking up and sighing. "No, Castiel. It's Castiel, right?" He nodded. "I'm gonna call you Cas, Castiel is too _Kardashian_ for me." Castiel tilted his head again, "I don't understand that reference." Dean sighed again in response as he began to unpack. "Okay, forget the references. We're not friends. No braid trains. Let's leave it at that." He put his thin blanket down, Castiel muttered an okay and reached for his sweatpants before taking a shower. He lathered his hair with his favorite shampoo while staring at the bottle.

Not a very good decision.

"Ah! Fu–" he paused in his frenzy after realizing that there's someone in the other room. "Fudge, _ahahahah_ owwwww," he scrubbed frantically at his eyes in attempt to get the soap out, but only making it worst. He stepped back and slipped, "Ay!" Was the only thing he could manage to say before falling and landing in the shower with a loud thud. "Ouch..." he rubbed at his back and carefully stood up. He was waiting for Dean to ask if he was alright, but he heard nothing. That left Castiel to think about this new situation. He racks his brain, going through many files looking for as to why everything about Dean is vaguely familiar. Maybe it's one of the 'Green Eyed Beauties' he came–quite literally– across in his favorite gay porns. He does have eyes the color of the over saturated videos he has in his computer.

After scrubbing himself clean, he steps out–carefully– and dries himself off before putting on his sweatpants and walking out. He was still drying his hair with a towel when he looked up at the familiar boy. Dean seemed to be staring up at him while placing things on his desk that he couldn't see cause he was covering it with his broad shoulders. He looks down almost immediately with his face flushed and returns to placing objects on his desk, straightening them out. So he is clean.

It was only 2:21 by the time he looked at the clock. He sat at his desk and opened his laptop, clicking onto Facebook messenger. Looking at Dean with his peripherals, he noticed how he doesn't slouch and places things strategically, face like stone, just like the picture of him in his uniform. Castiel thinks he must be interested in the military, either that or he's a military brat. He sends Charlie a quick message before he gets caught looking at his very attractive roommate.

**Castiel Novak**   
_He got here like an hour ago. Help me._

**Charlie Bradbury**   
_Okay, chill. Ha I had a feeling you would swoon over him. He's kind of an introvert, I wouldn't try to speak to him unless he wants to_

**Castiel Novak**   
_Yeah, he doesn't want us to talk. Something about Dodge and Kardashians and braid trains._

**Charlie Bradbury**   
_So he speaks in metaphors, feel bad for you. I know how you get around references :(_

**Castiel Novak**   
_Haha. Funny. I have to go before he sees our conversation_

With that, he closed messenger and shut his laptop. Straightening it before getting up and flopping down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and then at Dean. Maybe he just needs a prompt to go off of.

"Do you have any classes today?" Castiel asks in hopes that Dean will talk.

"Nope." Dean ended the conversation abruptly. Okay. Worth a shot.

Castiel sighed silently, arm propped under his head with his other across his stomach. Occasionally he would feel Dean glancing at him as if he wants to figure something out, questioning something he doesn't know.

  
—

Dean Winchester received his keys to his new dorm, one arm around a box full of his belongings, duffel in the passenger seat of his baby– sleek black '67 Chevy Impala. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder as he went through the door of the dorm building. He slowly went up the stairs and found his room, unlocking the door and putting his box and backpack next to his bed. He glanced around the room and noticed his roommate's side of the dorm. Neat and tidy. Good. Dean saw a fish on the guy's nightstand and tapped on the glass, making a kissy face at it.

Smoke in the Water by Deep Purple played on his phone, indicating that someone was calling him. When he saw the caller ID he answered. "Heya, Sammy." He walks out the dorm to return to his car, pulling out his duffel full of clothes and his Colt 1911. "Hey, Dean, did I leave my gun in your car? Dad is going shooting today and I want to come with him, but he won't let me borrow one of his guns unless I know where mine is." Dean tells him to wait for a moment and looks around the passenger seat, then behind. Sure enough, Sam's pistol was there. "Got it," he heard the younger Winchester sigh in relief. "You know," Dean starts with a smirk, "i've always wanted a Taurus PT92, these pearl grips are sexy, i gotta tell ya." He admired the gun and waited for his brother to panic. " _Dean_! No, you already have a pistol with pearl grips, you kn–" Dean interrupts as he closes and locks the car, walking up the stairs of the building. "Relax Sammy, I'm only joking." He hears Sam sigh again, "You better be," Dean approaches the room. "Yeah Sammy I–" he begins, but is interrupted by a scream " _Ah_!" Dean looks up and sees a beautiful blue eyed boy, holding a knife and shaking. He hangs up the phone and stands there as the shorter boy lowers the knife. Dean watches as the other stares at him with big, innocent looking eyes.

Dean's face feels hot. Looking at his new–attractive– roommate, he admires him. He notices some of his dark hair sticking to his forehead, face flushed. _He was probably out for a run or something_ , The bowlegged boy thinks. His eyes look like literal swimming pools, pupils dilating as he looks at different areas of his face, of his body, making his breath shorter, but not noticeable to the other boy. Dean has the urge to run his fingers through the boy's hair. His eyes go lower until they stop at his lips. They're a pale pink color and slightly chapped because of the cold. But all of this– his eyes, his expression, is all too familiar to him. He thinks hard, but he can't get anything on it. Before the boy notices his staring, he clears his throat.

The other snaps up and mutters a "Sorry about that," with his beautiful, raspy voice and holds out his hand. "Castiel," Castiel, a perfect name for a boy like this, Dean wants to grab it, to lace his fingers through his, but he can't. He can't make friends this year. Not after what happened with Crowley. He does what any other Winchester would do, he ignores the gesture of friendship and walks past him to put his duffel down as he speaks. "Here's the thing, I don't want to be buddy-buddy with you, okay? Last time I became friends with someone here, he started throwing punches at my brother. We're both here trying to get through the semester and the next, right? We're just here to attend class and get the hell out of Dodge." He finished and Cas tilted his head as he furrowed his brows. Something sparked in Dean, but he didn't know what. "I don't understand, we're in Lawrence, Kansas. Not Dodge." Dean was confused, he did know that was a metaphor, right? He looked up at the ceiling and sighed."No, Castiel. It's Castiel, right?" He nodded. "I'm gonna call you Cas, Castiel is too _Kardashian_ for me." Castiel tilted his head again, "I don't understand that reference." Sighing, he began to unpack. "Okay, forget the references. We're not friends. No braid trains. Let's leave it at that." He put his thin blanket down, Castiel muttered an okay and walked past him. Dean peered over his shoulder and watched as his roommate's hips swayed, instantly distracted by the boy's thick thighs. He disappeared in the bathroom and he sighed. _How the hell am I going to do this?_ I'm about to pop a boner over this guy, He thought. He brought his box over to his desk and pulled out a frame of the first house he lived in at Topeka and stayed there until he moved back to Lawrence to go to college. It was after sixth grade that he had to move and leave his best friends behind, he'd forgotten all of them.

AH!–Thud

Dean instinctively wanted to go and see if he's alright. That would come off as friendship, however. So he kept on unpacking his things and setting them neatly on his desk. A few moments later, he heard the bathroom door open and out walked a shirtless angel in sweats. Dean did a once over of him, then quickly looking away with a red face. He felt his roommate walk to his desk and later heard the constant ping's on Cas' laptop. He felt like he was being stared at and shifted uncomfortably. He straightened his belongings on his desk and clicked his holster under it, putting his pistol in it's place. He started at his dresser and glanced at Castiel, who moved to his neatly made bed. It was a beautiful sight, he must admit.

"Do you have any classes today?" Castiel asks in his gruff voice that he will have troubles with during the year. He probably wanted to have a small conversation. It could turn into a long one though, it could turn into a heart to heart. So Dean takes care of it.

"Nope." He answers sharply, ending the conversation easily. He hears Cas sigh and feels kind of bad. He hates that he can't be friends with him, comment on how messy his hair looks, how nice his sweatpants fit him, how they would look better off– stop it, Winchester.

Dean occasionally throws secret glances at Castiel as he finished unpacking. Throwing his box to the side, he lays down on the bed, letting out a content sigh.

Soon enough, he falls asleep at 3:00 in the afternoon.

—

Castiel silently watches as Dean sleeps, feeling a bit like a creep. He goes on like this for twenty minutes, playing with his arm hair, looking at Dean, blushing at how cute he looks, getting bummed by the fact they can't at least be friends, staring at the ceiling, then back around.

Castiel has to say, the Winchester looks like a _God_ when he is asleep. His eyelashes brushing at his cheeks, as if they're sweeping at the freckles below it. Dean's slick, pink lips are slightly parted and he can hear his soft snores. He lays on his stomach, arm tucked under his pillow, his left cheek pressed up against it, pushing it up and making him look utterly beautiful. Every once in a while his face would twitch or he would snore louder before returning to its softer volume.

It was 4:47 pm. Time was going by slow today. He quietly grabbed his computer and his headphones before sitting back down on his bed, back against the headboard. He directs himself to Netflix, he scrolls through several shows, stopping at _Orange is the New Black_ and he sat there, highly confused. _How does orange correlate with black in a way that it's new?_ He thinks before going back to scrolling and clicking on _Jane the Virgin_ , one of the only shows he watches on Netflix. He used to have a crush on the father of Jane's child. He admired the way his muscles rippled under his shirt as he did something as little as answering the phone.

In some way, his thoughts then traveled to what Dean would look like without his shirt. He looks over at the bed next to him and frowns, he has way too many layers on. Castiel doesn't understand why he's so infatuated with someone who wants to be distant, doesn't even want to have casual conversation with him. He just met him today, he has to stop thinking all these things about him.

Such as how Dean would look as he wrapped his arms around the other and pulled flush against his hard body. How he would look getting out of bed, no shirt, no pants, strictly his boxers. How he would look stepping out the shower, hair dripping and towel around his waist but not covering his perfect bowlegs. How he would look coming back to their dorm and dipping down to kiss his lips tenderly. How he would run his hands through his hair when they get into a heated argument. How he would look, hands at either side of Castiel's head, face of pure bliss as he grinds between the other's legs. How he would sound, soft moans and breathy pants, muttering dirty things in Castiel's ear. How he would come, tensing up and groaning the blue eyed boy's name as he lets his release paint the inside of Novak's walls. How he would gently kiss Castiel's forehead after having rough sex.

Castiel moans ever so softly at all those thoughts. He slowly looked down at his pants, noticing his half hard dick and palming at it in efforts to get it down. He looked at Dean to see if his eyes were open, only making him harder at the sight of his parted lips as he snores quietly. Novak groans in frustration and throws his head back on the headboard. _Am I seriously going to live every day like this with him?_ His dick twitches excitedly at the thought, but his stomach jumps at the thought of Dean freaking out over the fact that Castiel has an extreme crush on the guy he knew for two hours.

Yes, this will be a long year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unable to post yesterday, I apologize!

 

 

The Winchester woke up, grimacing at the string of saliva attached to his pillow. He wiped at his mouth and looked to the right, seeing that his roommate/crush was gone. Raising his eyebrow and smacking his dry mouth, he looked at the time: 4:37 pm. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth as his post-sleep breath wasn't very pleasant. Dean glanced around the bathroom and peered inside the shower, looking at the honey orange shampoo and the vanilla bourbon body wash.

 

This causes him to think of how Castiel smells. He only had a small hint as Cas stepped out the shower, and it was nearly hypnotic. It clearly makes him want to get closer to him in order to smell his shower product as well as the distinct smell that everyone gets. Every one different. He has the urge to figure out what smell makes Castiel, _Castiel_. As he was brushing his teeth, he continued to think of this... situation he had with his roommate.

 

He looks awfully familiar,  
He looks awfully cute   
Dean has a crush on him  
He is going to be living with him for the rest of his sophomore year.

 

So... how the actual hell will he survive this year? Just listening to the sound of Castiel's voice nearly brings a groan from his throat. If he attempts at rubbing one out in the shower, he won't be able to hold back at thinking of the blue eyed boy. Which means a high risk of moaning his name and Cas discovering Dean's crush. Dean doesn't even know if Castiel is attracted to men. If so, how would he be attracted to someone who pushes him away?

 

The Winchester rolls his eyes and groans around his toothbrush in frustration before spitting and rinsing. He then walks out to find Castiel–in clothes, sadly–sipping on his coffee and sitting at his desk, jotting things down in his notebook. Maybe if he simply eases the answer to whether or not Cas is into men.

 

"So uh, Cas," Castiel snaps up in response, as if he was startled by Dean's voice. "I was just wondering–cause we're roommates so–uh–normally, do you have people over? Will you have parties every night that you don't have classes?" He chuckled a little to lighten whatever mood there is right now. Castiel did that face again, tilting his head and squinting his eyes before answering, "I do have friends, but they're not allowed sometimes, they are all girls." That didn't give him a straight forward answer. Try again. "A girlfriend? Will I be the roommate that's always third wheeling?" He silently hopes that he says no, he doesn't want him to be taken for some odd reason. Castiel blushes and rubs the back of his neck as Dean watches intently. "Uh... no, Dean" he gets shivers down his spine as Cas' raspy voice pronounces his name. "I don't have a girlfriend, and I will never have one because I'm gay."

 

The corners of Dean's mouth lift up the slightest and he feels warmth at his cheeks. All he can think is, _hell_. _Yeah_. Mentally, he is jumping and playing air guitar with his leg. Physically, however, he utters a "Right," before walking backwards into his dresser and playing it off by taking out black sweatpants, boxers, and a grey shirt. He cleared his throat. "I–I'm going to take–take a shower," turning around, he allows himself to break out into a huge grin. Although Dean thinks Castiel isn't even interested in him, he just has to earn his interest, subtly and little by little.

 

But what about Sammy? His former best friend, Crowley got into a heated argument with his younger brother which led up to a fist fight. Yes, Dean was infuriated with him, but he didn't like losing Crowley. They were what Fergus would call 'besties!'. Sighing for the twentieth time today, he turns on the shower after stripping off his clothes. He steps in and begins to wash his body, slipping into the thought of Castiel.

 

Castiel, laughing at one of Dean's corny jokes.  
Castiel, snuggling into his chest while Dean plays with his black fluffy hair.   
Castiel, looking up at Dean with his innocent, big blue eyes.  
Castiel, kissing him tenderly, letting out cute moans as he slips his tongue inside the other's mouth.  
Castiel, lowering to his knees and wrapping his lips around Dean's hard leaking cock.  
Castiel, propping himself up on his elbows, ass in the air, waving it for Dean.  
Castiel, moaning Dean's name softly until it turns into chants and screams.

 

Dean groans out loud before quickly covering his mouth. He opens the shower curtain and peers out as if he'll see Castiel staring back at him. He sighs in relief when he sees that Castiel isn't at the bathroom door.

 

Returning his attention back to himself, he notices the almost raging hard on he developed while thinking of Cas.

 

He threw his head back against the shower wall and clenched his jaw. _Am I in the mood to take care of this?_ He thought– an image of Castiel's rosy cheeks made his cock twitch. _Yep. Going to take care of this now._

 

Dean then raised his hand to his nipple, slowly circling around it before pinching it gently. He bit his lip as he teases himself, rolling it between his fingertips and sending pleasure throughout his body. Winchester hissed as he reached down and just grazed his hand along his shaft, now painfully hard. He begins to think of none other than Castiel, less than a day of living with him.

 

_He lays on his back as he waits for Dean to remove his clothes. Admiring him, he spreads his legs wider on the bed for Dean to get between. The green eyed boy finally gets to the spot he wants and dips down to kiss Castiel's lips desperately. Dean feels Cas' dick stand at attention, making him grind against him– letting a moan out of the shorter boy_.

 

Dean stopped teasing himself and finally wrapped a hand around his shaft, closing his eyes tightly and breathing becoming heavier. Two strokes in and he goes back to his imagination,

 

_It takes him to Castiel begging for it, begging for Dean Winchester to fuck him until he has tears streaming down his cheeks. Until come is dripping out of the innocent looking college student_.

 

Dean has to bite on his forearm in order to keep himself from moaning the other's name. He merely muffles a " _Fuck_..." as he swipes his thumb over his slit, more precome pearling before it disappears under his finger.

 

_Dean sticks his thick finger in Castiel's mouth, slicking it before trailing down his stomach and circling it around Cas' hole. Castiel gasps softly and clutches at Dean's shoulder as he slowly, teasingly pumps in and out of his tight hole._

 

Dean's stomach clenches as another wave of pleasure rolls through him. He bites harder as he moans an incomprehensible " _Mmmmm–fu._..". He starts to stroke faster, stopping at the base briefly before returning to his normal pace.

 

_As he was inserting a second finger in Cas' wet hole, he looked at his face the whole time. He admired the way Castiel threw his head back, mouth opening and jaw going slack– small whimpers in between. His cheeks were rosy and his hair was sticking to his forehead– like how he looked when he was back from his run. Castiel grew impatient, repeating "Fuck me, Dean"._

 

He let out an almost silent groan when he tightened his grip slightly around his leaking cock. Dean felt his abdomen growing warmer as he felt himself getting closer. He flicked his thumb at the sensitive spot under the head, throwing his head back and moaning softly against his arm.

 

_Dean lined himself up and pushed the tip of his cock against Cas' hole. His head passed his entrance with a pop and Castiel began to writhe under Dean as he slowly slid inside. When he bottomed out, he let Cas adjust before he started thrusting, slow and deep at first. Novak began clawing at Dean's back, telling him to go faster, so he did. His thrusts became quick and shallow, causing the blue eyed boy to practically chant his name, his moans growing louder and louder._

 

He dropped his arm from his mouth and but his lip as he fucked into his fist faster. Dean's chest rose and fell, leaning back against the wall completely.

 

" _Dean, Dean, Dean...ohh" Castiel's vocabulary was limited at the moment as he got rammed into roughly, tears pooling at his eyes. Cas gripped his shoulder as Dean brought his arm under Cas' knee and lifted it over his shoulder before planting it to his sides. He plowed deeper and deeper as he felt his orgasm coming closer. "De-Deean.. I'm close–Fu–DEAN," His smirk turns into bliss as he slams into his prostate, making Castiel's breath get punched out of him with each thrust. Dean can see that Castiel is holding back from his orgasm, so he reaches for his red cock and pumps quickly. Blue eyes go wide as the pleasure crashes into him, he comes with a moan louder than before– hole fluttering around Dean's shaft. Winchester's hips stutter as he comes inside Cas, thrusts slowing as he milks himself in his roommate._

 

At the same time he strokes quicker, volume growing as heat coils impossibly tighter. The image of Castiel coming flashes and lingers in his mind, ringing ribbons of white from Dean's cock as he comes harder than all his other spank sessions. " _Ahhhh fuuuuuck_ ," he hisses as the last spurts are stroked out of him, painting his stomach and the wall beside him white. He grips at the soap dish as he comes down from his dizzying orgasm.

 

_Jesus.. did I just..jack off to the thought of my roommate?_ He knew it was going to be rather interesting looking at Castiel after thinking vividly of fucking the person he is living with. He quickly rinses his come off his stomach and the wall before stepping out. Dean took a double take at the mirror–he noticed the bite mark on his forearm and shook his head lightly. After getting dressed, he stuck his arm to his side as he walked to his bed, dropping his clothes at his hamper and sitting at his desk.

 

"I didn't get a chance to ask you," Castiel started and Dean jumped, not noticing him sitting on his bed, propped against the headboard. "You have friends? Relationships that I should know about as your roommate?" Dean cleared his throat before he answered, "I have friends; Jo, her brother Ash is pretty cool. I used to–uh be friends with Crowley, but I think you heard what happened," Cas nodded before he continued "I have a little brother, Sam. He visits sometimes." Dean wanted to keep it short. One: his tired dick would get a boner just from looking at Cas. Two: he knows he can't get close. "And I don't have a girlfriend–or boyfriend." From the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel look up before returning to playing with the small tear on his jeans. "Ah okay," Cas' voice cracked slightly, as if he was nervous. Dean's face reddened, remembering the crack of his voice echoing in his imagination when he was fingering Castiel. He quickly shook the thought and reached into the duffel next to his bed to pull out a towel stained with black grease, a nylon brush, and Ballistol for his gun.

 

Castiel uttered a "Wait wh–" when Dean pulled his gun from it's holster, finger straight above the trigger guard. But he shot a glare over his shoulder at the beautiful dark haired boy in attempt to make him silent and to distance himself from Cas. In three swift movements he removed the magazine, the slide, and the barrel. He proceeded to clean his Colt, being extremely thorough with the brush and the lubricant, being sure that it won't jam. Dean takes good care of his primary weapon, his Baby, and of course: his brother Sammy.

 

His father John Winchester was always traveling, always getting deployed and ending up overseas. His mother Mary would have a hard time looking after her two boys, seeing as her husband was her anchor. So Dean would be sure to feed Sammy, to talk to him and his mother and ask about their day. It's not like Mary was neglecting them; she would always double check to see if the food was cut into small pieces, she would sing to them and tell them that angels were watching over them every time they went to bed. Now that John is retired she spends time with him in their own home and always brings Dean pie when she visits him at college.

 

Oh, and don't get Dean Winchester started on pie. Just the thought of it makes his mouth water. He doesn't even have a favorite, always transitioning to cherry, to pecan, to apple bourbon–hell, he even makes his own pie at home. He would dance around the kitchen and hum Metallica while he was rolling the dough into the dish, not being able to stop smiling at the thought of eating pie.

 

"Dean?" Castiel spoke gently, snapping him out of those mouthwatering thoughts. He cocked his gun after reassembling it, aiming at the wall in front of him. "Yeah," he replied, taking a quick glance over his shoulder before returning to the Colt. "What is that on your arm?" He inquired, making Dean look away from his gun and thought, _the damn bite mark._ He put down his gun and cleared his throat. "Oh that–that's a–uh– I bit my arm when I was asleep, probably. I had a nightmare." The Winchester stuttered over the lie before returning to looking through the sights on his gun, confirming that it is back to it's perfect condition and slipping back under the desk. Castiel just hummed and reached for his phone from his nightstand.

 

  
—

  
Castiel was red the whole time Dean was sitting at his desk, tending to his firearm. He was taken aback when he pulled out his pistol, he nearly grabbed his knife again, but what good would that do anyway.

 

But he was completely and utterly red hot from when Dean was in the shower. He heard the Winchester masturbating in the shower. Castiel kept listening, too. He kept listening to the blissful noises of " _oh fuck"_ s and " _mmmm_ "s that nearly got him out of control. He just continued to palm at his erection, only sending jolts of pleasure and making him harder. So he just kept subtly stroking under the confines of his jeans until he nearly came. By the time he got out, Castiel was red, and stayed that way when Dean was cleaning his gun.

 

He kept watching as he absentmindedly cocked his gun, seeing the muscles rippling under his shirt. Watching the same hands that wrapped around his dick wrap around the slide of the Colt 1911.

 

He also continued to think about how Dean is bisexual and single. How he will try his best to make the green eyed boy like him, or at least want to talk to him. Castiel smiles as he thinks about what he could do. He's been told that his smile is nice, maybe he could smile more in front of him. He could just simply walk out the bathroom, wet and only covered in a towel from the waist down. He can make up excuses to have to bend over around Dean. He can do several things, maybe wake up accidentally naked– _no that's too obvious._ He's just going to have to do things on impulse.

 

Castiel noticed the mark on Dean's arm, he assumed it was a bite mark. But when he said it probably happened when he was asleep, he knew it was a lie. He knew that it was from his spank session, he heard all the muffled sounds not only from the stream of the shower, but his arm preventing him from letting out all those beautiful noises.

 

Castiel looked up from his phone as Dean's shirt exposed his collarbone when he stood up, sliding lower when he bent down to straighten his shoes next to his desk. Castiel noticed the tattoo on the left side of his chest, attracting the blue eyed boy even more. He never realized he had a thing for tattoos until this moment.

 

"Nice tattoo," he managed to point out calmly. Dean looked at Castiel and he pulled his shirt down more to show the whole thing which made his breath hitch in his throat. It was a pentagram surrounded by rays of the sun. "Oh thanks, a friend of mine did it for me and my brother." The Winchester informed, making Castiel nod in response. "It's nice," he returned his attention to his phone, trying to act calm and collected despite the fact that his face was still red and hot. _So Dean just got 110% more attractive. Great._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll wanna check out my Destiel/SPN page on Tumblr, it's >>>deanshotwings<<< ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting in six days for me. Oh no.

 

  
"Yeah but how is he going to start liking you when he doesn't even want to communicate with you in the first place." Anna said bluntly as she popped a chip in her mouth. Castiel was allowed into Charlie, Anna, and Dorothy's dorm, and of course they talked about his roommate.

  
The morning after was silent, just a few glances were exchanged before they walked out and parted ways– Castiel to the girls' dorm and Dean towards the automotive building.

  
"Thanks, Anna." He said sarcastically and threw a chip at her. Him and Anna were the ones who did not have a filter in the group. She giggled before speaking, "I mean, he told you he didn't want any friends this year. Do you think he's really going to want an intimate relationship?" Castiel thought for a moment and shrugged. "Probably not, but guys, he's so gorgeous and I want to count his freckles and– _oh my_ , his eyes are so fucking green and his lips look so soft and–" He was cut off by a punch in the arm from Charlie, "Poetic, much? Seriously, Castiel, I really think you should try to stop with... _this_ ," she gestured to him to clarify. "because you could get hurt," she rubbed at the spot she hit him and the girls gave him a soft smile. He sighs. "That's going to be hard to accomplish, but I really should try. Right?" They nodded in unison.

  
He thought to himself as Dorothy returned from the shower. Should he actually try? He feels like he has a chance, he feels that Dean would budge if he really put his mind to it. But he could get hurt. Dean seemed like the one to have his heart set on something once he makes a decision. Castiel doesn't want to waste his time. But then again, what if Dean could change his mind?

  
"Hey Cassie, Winchester problems?" Dorothy patted him on the shoulder as she sat down next to her girlfriend. He nodded slightly and continued with his rant. "My crush on Dean Winchester isn't the only issue, it's the fact that everything about him is so familiar. I get headaches by the hour trying to see if I remember him from somewhere." They all hum in response, throwing in possibilities. Charlie suggested "Maybe you've seen him around campus so much," Anna says that "He's probably in one of your classes and you haven't realized," Dorothy adds, "Maybe he has a job outside of campus and you've seen him at a supermarket?" He thinks hard before determining that it's none of that, shaking his head. "No, it's not any of those," he rests his hand in his palm and furrows his brows. "Okay," Charlie starts, "I don't want to sound rude, but maybe look through his stuff, pictures?" He removes his palm from his chin and tilts his head. "Charlie, you know I can't–" she begged, "Come ooon Castiel! You won't know until you look at something!" She grabs at his hands and moves them dramatically, forcing a chuckle out of Castiel. He sighs, "Fine, but I won't dig through his stuff. I'll just... _pass_ by his desk and take a longer glance at it." He thinks out loud. "That'll work," Dorothy approves, the other two nodding.

  
Maybe remembering him will help forget about trying to win him over?

 

  
—

 

Dean stood at his Automotive Technology class listening to Professor Singer, who was also his second father. Him and two others were working on a beat up Ford Torino when he practically heard the group behind staring at him. He looked over his shoulder and noticed two girls working on a Land Cruiser who were nearly drooling over him. He realized he was showcasing his ass to everyone behind him, bent over the engine. He scoffed and stood up straight, shifting uncomfortably before going to the dipstick and analyzing it.

  
Dean was used to getting gawked at, boys and girls always attempted to flirt with him. Most of the time he would react by winking or flirting back, but now he didn't want to. He felt like he couldn't. He was too into Castiel to even check another person out. Hell, he isn't even with Cas and he feels possessive. But why? It is not healthy and he knows it. He's trying to stop, he really is. It's just that he cannot. For the life of him he is unable to.

  
The Winchester wipes the dipstick clean before placing it back and wiping his own hands clean with a towel. He approaches Bobby who was standing by a group, watching what they were doing and correcting them every so often.

  
Dean patted him on the shoulder, "Hey Bobby, I did everything the clipboard said. I finished sanding the outside and filing the dents." His professor looked over his shoulder to confirm what Dean had said before nodding. "Okay boy, but can I talk to you for a quick second?" Bobby showed concern in his face and Dean immediately nodded, following him to the small garage that held toolboxes full of different materials. "What's up? Everything okay?" Dean asked urgently, suddenly worried. Singer sighed before saying "I don't know son, is it? You seemed off today, you polished the fender _before_ sandin'. I know that you know everything left and right on how to work around the body of a car." He purses his lips. "Yeah, everything's fine. _At least right now it is._ " He thought out loud, not realizing he actually said the last part. "What the hell are you talkin' about? What's going on?" He interjected as he adjusted the cap of his baseball cap. He ran a hand through his hair, "It's about a boy, Bobby. He's my roommate and I have a crush on him like a fifteen year old girl. I can barely even speak to him without blushing." The older man nodded slowly, "What's wrong with that? Is he not interested in men?" Bobby asked, Dean replies "No, he is. It's just that– I kinda told him that I don't want to speak to him. Because of the whole Crowley situation." That caused Bobby to scoff in annoyance. "That Crowley boy, I didn't trust a damn thing about him." He shakes his head and looks down. "That's not the point right now." He looks up, squinting his eyes from the glare of the sun. "I have a giant crush on my roommate that I pushed away for a reason and– _oh_ , he looks so familiar. I know that I've seen him somewhere, and it wasn't around campus." Bobby suggests, "You saw him around a store maybe? An old classmate?" Dean thinks, racking his brain to hard to think of anything. "I honestly have no clue," the scruffy man patted Dean on the shoulder reassuringly. "You'll find out soon enough, boy. Promise." He pats him once more before muttering " _Balls_ ," and jogging to a group that was having a wrench fight in the middle of the junk yard.

  
He spends the rest of the class organizing the tools and stacking old tires whilst thinking of ways he'll get over Castiel before anything gets stronger. An individual then sauntered over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see the girl–Elka, who also stared at his ass.

  
"Hey," she smiled flirtatiously. He gave in, maybe he can get over Cas this way.

  
"Hey, Elka right? Mind if I call you El?" He winks.

 

 

—

 

  
Castiel stops by his dorm before going to his afternoon Psychology class. He rushes in his room to change out of his sweatpants and ' _Sucking Sucks_ ' tee and into his grey sweater, jeans, and black chucks. The blue eyed boy sped walked past his and Dean's desk and he slowed to a stop. He was not a nosey person, he never really took a second glance at his desk.

 

Approaching the surface, he saw the first picture. Him leaning against the front of a sleek black car, muscular arms crossed. The next one was of him and an older man, who looks like one of the professors at the Auto building. They looked really close, like a father-son type of relationship. He looked at the other one next to his blue lamp and squinted his eyes hard. It was of him and his mom, he looked about twelve or thirteen–which caused Castiel to stop in his tracks. He recognized him and his mom. His amulet that his younger brother had given him. The necklace layered with it: a charm bracelet with a pair of wings and a pistol.

 

  
As he analyzes the picture, everything clicks into place.

  
Sixth grade. Being in the same class and always sitting by each other. Walking to lunch side by side, exchanging a pocket pie for half of the other's cheeseburger. Riding bikes to the other's house nearly every day to hang out or sleepover. Dean always calling Castiel's mom hot and him responding by giving a shove. Giving Dean the necklace, a blushing mess. The first time Castiel realized he was gay; when he had a crush on a guy in his class and talked to Dean about it. Dean telling him " _Buddy, I think you like him. Like him like him. You know what I mean?"_ When Dean came out to his best friend first. " _I like girls, right? But I also like guys. Just so you know_." And Dean shrugged and continued to sing along to his _Led Zeppelin_ tape. Their deep conversations at two in the morning. Giving into peer pressure and trying weed in the backyard. Having an argument on who kisses better.

 

  
" _Dude, I can kiss better than you."_  
"No, I can. I kissed a guy before."   
"I kissed two girls before."   
"Then prove it."  
"Fine,"  
"Fine."

 

  
Their kiss. The kiss they exchanged in order to prove a point. They've completely forgotten about the argument when they pulled away. Not talking about it for the remainder of their friendship, acting completely casual about it. Dean telling Castiel that he was moving. Castiel staying up all night, staring at the ceiling. Dean hugging Novak goodbye and nearly crying, but hiding it almost instantly. Completely forgetting about it by the time eight grade rolls around.

 

  
He steps back from the desk, running a hand over his face and putting his hands on his hips, glancing around the room. He was unsure what to think, what to do. Castiel just grabbed his messenger bag and walked out his dorm and went on his way to class. He knows he'll be unable to focus during class. Novak just discovered that Dean Winchester–his roommate– is his old childhood friend. Does Dean know? Will he have to talk about it to him? How will he tell him? _Remember me? I was one of your best friends, I changed your life, you changed mine. Seen every side of you. Ring a bell?_ He has to find another approach. When will he tell him?

 

  
But the thing is, he knows how he will react. He only knew him for a year, but he spent just about every waking moment with him. Castiel knows that when– _if_ he tells him, he'll be hesitant. Hesitant in what to say. So he will just simply walk out and won't say a word to Castiel until he feels like it. Dean hides his emotions. It's who he is.

 

  
He will have to wait again.

 

  
—

 

  
" _Fuck, Dean! Oh my g–_ " El was praising him as he pushed into her hole repeatedly. Pulling out almost completely before slamming back in. He needed to grab a fuck in order to forget about his rapidly growing crush on his dorm mate.

 

  
He managed to forget about Cas at the moment and focuses on his cock sliding against the wet walls of Cas–Elka. _Dammit, Dean. Focus._ Winchester reverted his attention to El and blanketed his body over hers, kissing her lips sloppily in a rush to chase the pleasure. He kept thrusting, punching " _uh uh uh uh"s_ out of her. Dean continued to grunt and groan at the warm, tight feel of El's heat. _I bet Castiel's is tighter. He'd flutter around my cock and come so beautifully._ This causes Dean to groan louder, bucking his hips hard enough to make El moan his name again.

 

  
Dean and Elka talked until class ended. Ella offered to walk with him back to his dorm and he didn't turn her down for this reason. As soon as he unlocked his dorm he pulled her in with him, leading them to now.

 

  
His thrusts became erratic as her hole pulsed, chasing her orgasm as he chases his. He continued thinking of fucking into Castiel's hole as he would moan " _Deeeean oh–h–h–h"_ . He moans louder, feeling hands clawing at his shoulder as he buries himself to the hilt, filling the ribbed condom around his cock with a hiss " _Ca–as fuck_ ,".

 

  
He didn't realize he had moaned his roommate's name until El got up in a rush to put on her clothes. "What the hell, Dean?" She fumbled with her shirt as he swiftly slipped on his boxers. "I'm sorry I– this didn't mean anything I just had–" she pushed him roughly before he finished his sentence, making him get up to stand in front of the door. "Move, asshole." He blocked the door before he spoke up, "Listen, El: you're beautiful, really. It's just that– I needed to get this one guy off my mi–" she interrupted again, "Guy? You're gay?" He shook his head. "No, I like guys and girls. Bisexual. But he–he's my roommate and I have this massive and I mean _massive_ crush on him. I thought getting with you would help me forget about him and..." He sighed in exhaustion as she sat on his bed and seemed to calm down a bit so he sat with her. "I feel like a friggin' teenage girl." He rested his head in his palms and sighed again.

 

  
"Why can't you be with him? Family or something?" She spoke in a comforting tone. "No. No it's not that, they're fine with me." He clasps his hands in his lap. "I pushed him away when we met. Told him not to talk to me, but the reason for that is a different story for another day." He waved his hands in dismissal. She looked down and shrugged.

 

  
"Does he like you too? How long have you known each other?"

 

  
"Been bunking with him for two days now, but that's another thing. He looks _so damn familiar._ Elka, his eyes are _so_ blue and I don't want to sound like I'm in a chick flick, but I can get lost in them. A–and I've felt this way before. The feeling is something I'm familiar with. I _know_ this feeling. I _know_ that I've met him before. I just can't remember and it's driving me crazy every goddamn day."

 

 

—

 

Castiel sat through his lecture for an hour– if not more. He knew he would not be able to focus so he borrowed a recorder from the professor, promising him he'd return it after going over it 'again'. The whole time he'd been shaking his leg, tapping his foot, biting his pencil, playing with the loose thread of his shirt. Kevin Tran had asked him to stop twice. All the fidgeting, and he could not seem to get this off his mind. The college boy grew worried with each second. He was not even sure if Dean would want to talk to him anymore, as much as he knows– or, rather, _knew_ him.

 

  
"–gaze of a sociologist can never–" the tone fills the room and everyone scrambles to gather their things and leave. "–Okay everyone! Go over the contents of Unit 5 startwithSocialInteractions!" Professor Zach rushes to say before the room empties itself of tired and annoyed students that haven't had their fix of Piegatory.

 

  
Castiel drops his bag twice as he jogged out the room and onto the path that leads to the boys' dorm buildings. He sends a quick text to the girls to let them know he will be at their dorm in an hour. Right now, he was going to talk to Dean. Fuck, he was almost sprinting to the building. He waited long enough to tell him.

 

  
Finally the blue eyed boy got to the building. He climbed to the fourth floor, ignoring the burn in his legs as he did it. Castiel then reached the hallway and heard banging and moaning. He rolled his eyes, ' _I'm seriously about to complain to the manager about the people next door.'_ He grabbed the keys out of his bag and nearly dropped it when he heard a girl moaning " _Fuck, Dean! Oh my g–_ " he awkwardly tightened the grip on his keys, face turning red.

 

  
Castiel looked down at his shoes, biting his lip in, what? Embarrassment? Jealousy? Arousal? By the way he heard Dean grunting and groaning, it was possible. But the main thing that really hit him in the gut was jealousy. He shouldn't be jealous though. He should be angry that he didn't put a sock on the door, like how a normal dorm mate would react to this situation. He felt a heavy pang of this feeling resting on his shoulders. Novak stood their for a moment, deciding whether or not he should stay by the door like a creep or leave and be left alone with his thoughts.

 

  
He decided to leave. To go to the girls' dorm and talk to them about it.

 

  
They were right. He didn't ease up on his feelings quick enough. It was too late, and he got hurt. Castiel still kept on thinking about telling him. What's the point though?

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to

 

 

"I'm so sorry, Castiel." Charlie rubbed his back as he looked down at the floor.

 

 

He sat at the side of Charlie's bed, Anna and Dorothy sitting on the ground as Charlie has her arms around his side to comfort him. "I don't even know why I'm so surprised. It's not like he felt the same about me. Hell, he doesn't even mention the fact that we were friends in middle school." They all look up at him questionably.

 

 

"What? That's what was so familiar about him?" Dorothy waited for an answer. "Yeah, I looked at the pictures on his desk. I saw him and his mother, and he was wearing a necklace I'd given him."

 

 

"You gave him a necklace? Like a friendship necklace?" Anna asked as her eyes sparkled, suddenly excited about friendship necklaces.

 

 

"Not really, no. I gave him a necklace, no matching one for me." Anna pouted as Dorothy and Charlie still looked at Castiel questionably. "Um? Cassie, care to expand on what you just told us?" Dot said as Charlie nodded intensely. He rose his dominant eyebrow and realized he hasn't told them the rest of his history with Dean.

 

 

"Oh, yeah," he rested his hands behind him and continues.

 

"Dean Winchester and I became best friends in the beginning of middle school. During recess I was chasing bees while he was running away from them. I remember him saying something afterwards, during lunch I think. He came up to me, and he said something like _Do you get up at two in the morning to drink cucumber water and sing to the birds?_ " He smiled at the memory. "From there, we became best friends. I sat by him everyday, and if someone were to take my seat, he would literally push them off. Then he would act like he didn't nearly get in a fight. He would just turn to me and give me the brightest smile, tongue resting between his teeth. I would ride my bike to his house almost everyday and stay the night, maybe two nights." He looked up from his lap to see all of them staring intently, Dot putting popcorn in the microwave.

 

"We would stay up all night while he talked about his new favorite gun or the sound his dad's car makes when he drives down the highway. I just listened to him, although I wasn't interested in what he was saying, I loved to hear him go on and on about what he likes." The girls awed in unison, earning a playful eyeroll from him.

 

"I would talk about _bees_ and _angels_ , you know, like I always do. He always seemed so intrigued with what I say." He thought to himself for a moment before resuming.

 

"You know, I was the first one he came out to." Anna put a hand on her chest in awe. "Yeah, I mean, it wasn't emotional. He just, said it. Then he continued with what he was doing, completely nonchalant. That's what I liked about him. He made everything seem like it wasn't a big deal. But that's what's making this so hard. When he acts like this, he hides what he's really thinking or how he really feels about the situation. I don't know what to do."

 

 

All the stress hit him like a brick as he put his face in his hands. They all got up to comfort him, Anna throwing her arms around his neck, Charlie's around his waist and Dorothy patting him on the shoulder as she said, "Just go back tonight. We could just hang out here until then. Maybe think about what to say to him. Disregard the girl, that's his business. But this history you two have together, you have to talk about that with him. He has to know."

 

 

Dorothy Baum was the most reasonable one in the group. If Charlie were to give advice, she would simply say " _Slap the bitch,_ ". Which is what makes her and Dot perfect for each other. Anna would resort to walking away to sulk.

 

 

Castiel sighed, "I mean, I guess. Can we watch Bee Movie though?" Charlie got up from her bed, "On it," She ruffled his hair with her hands.

 

 

—

 

 

It was 5:28 p.m.

 

 

Dean checked his phone for the fourth time within two hours. _Where the hell is Cas?_ He thought. He was worried about Castiel. Dean may or may not have researched Cas' classes after he surpassed the firewall of the Campus'   
student informational database. He had one afternoon class almost three and a half hours ago.

 

 

Elka left after he vented, she seemed to have forgiven him. She also seemed to have pitied him.

 

 

Dean felt stupid for worrying about him. He thinks he only knew him for two days. Soon enough, he grows tired of overthinking and is on his way to Piegatory.

 

 

  
—

 

 

 

"Hey Jo! Where's the pie?" Dean searched the cases far and wide behind the counter. It was closing time when Dean got there but Jo let him in. They're best friends anyways.

 

 

"Ran out today. We have cake though, in the far left case." She sprayed the counter before returning to wiping.

 

 

"It's not the same thing," he mumbled before taking a slice of cinnamon apple cake.

 

 

Jo put the spray in the supply closet as she spoke, "So Dean, what's going on? You looked frustrated when you got here," she recalled to when he came up to the entrance and continued to push the door instead of pulling it when it clearly said **PULL**.

 

 

"Ah, I don't want to bother you with my middle school drama," he took a bite of his cake-that-is-not-pie and waved it off.

 

 

She sighs, "Come on, you know I don't like when you let things build up. Spit it out,"

 

 

"Alright, fine." He sets his plate down as she hoists herself up on the counter. "I have this crush," she gasps. "But, _but_ , I told him not to talk to me, and he is my roommate."

 

 

"Hm," is the only noise she makes before she ponders. "So. Since you like him, you became a dickwad to him? Deaaan really?" He rolls his eyes and moves his cake around on his plate. "Yeah, I know. Why do I always do this, Jo? I always manage to fuck something up." Shaking his head, he runs a hand through his hair.

  
Jo jumps off the counter and puts her hand on his bicep. "Dean, don't talk like that. I get it, I know you don't like getting very close with people. It's not your fault though. It's just who you are." She removed her hand to hug him, resting the side of her head to his chest. "Yeah, I know," he whispered before hugging back, laying his chin on the top of her head. She pulled away, "Tell you what, how about we bake a pie, and eat it out of the pan." His eyes instantly lit up and he was on his way to the kitchen.

 

 

  
—

 

 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow after class." Castiel let the door slip closed after he walked out of the dorm building. It was nearly eight o'clock at night and it was beginning to get chilly. Blowing hot air into his hands and rubbing them, he started toward his dorm lost in his thoughts. He had time to think of what to say, and although he had an outline of it, he wasn't sure how everything would turn out after this. Will they resume their friendship? He has no fucking clue. Will Dean call him delusional? Maybe. Will they end up falling in love as if they're in some amateur fanfiction? Hopefully.

 

 

After a series of stopping to take a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair and getting hot flashes, He managed to calm down when he reached his door step.

 

 

  
Castiel was slightly shaking when he pulled out his keys, making them jingle faintly. He unlocks the door and doesn't look into the room until he closes the door after walking in, slowly locking it in an effort to procrastinate for as long as he can. The blue eyed boy finally turns around to find Dean laying at his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

 

"Hello Dean," The bowlegged beauty turned his eyes to Castiel and his breath hitched in his throat. How the hell is he going to tell him? He completely forgot about the outline at this point. _Might as well wing it._ Be cool, Novak.

 

 

"Do you remember middle school?" Castiel crossed the room and sat at his bed.

 

 

"Why do you wanna know?" Dean said casually. As always. "Canyoujustanswerplease?" Castiel was getting a bit anxious and just wanted to get this over with. Dean looked about taken aback but answered, "Um, not clearly, no. Why?" Oh. So neither of them remembered.

 

 

"Do you at least remember a twelve year old boy that used to–" Dean interrupted, "What are you talking about, man? You're freakin' me out." Castiel held a hand up, "Can you let me finish?" Dean's expression changed from nonchalant to attentive. "He used to hang out with you all the time, sixth grade?" He thought for a moment. A little too long for comfort. Castiel shifted uncomfortably before Dean answered. "Barely. You better start explaining though, you're still freaking me out, Cas." He shivered when he said the nickname his roommate had given him. "Dean, you seriously don't remember?" He was beginning to get frustrated, even though he didn't remember until this morning. He shifted down to his knees and reached under his bed, pulling out a box that he'd put away labeled **YEARBOOKS :)**. He dug through it until he hit _West Middle School 2009-2010 Yearbook_ and flipped through the pages after he presented the cover of it to Dean. He looked like he was beginning to realize something as Castiel reached Ms.Leahy's Homeroom and searched for himself. He brought the book to Dean and pointed at his face while reading " _'Castiel Novak_..." he trailed his finger to Dean's face, doing the _'Blue Steel'_ " _'Dean Winchester,'_ " he grabbed the book from Castiel's hands and stared at it until his eyes grew wide.

 

 

"Holy Shit, Cas?" He studied Castiel, eyes flickering from the blonde boy to the now dark haired boy.

 

"Yes, Dean." He looked at the picture and snickers, "Nice frosted tips," Castiel shook his head and smiled a little.

"Ditto."

 

 

—

 

 

Dean's heart kept racing, distantly hearing a "Ditto," come from Cas. All the sudden realizations that had hit him caught him way off guard. Yes, he knew Castiel looked familiar. Yes, he had a feeling he'd met him before. Yes, he was bound to find out at some point–didn't think it would be this soon. But he had no idea that Castiel was his one and only best friend before Crowley.

 

 

Hell, he kissed Castiel eight years ago. He nearly fucking scored him but he was barely sure about his sexuality back then. Cas caused Dean to question his sexuality in the first place, when he was jerking off and thought of him, he came harder than before.

 

 

Castiel was the best, most interesting person Dean has met. He cried when he had to leave, and that was certainly rare. Especially when more than one tear had fallen from his eyes.

 

 

He just kept staring at the yearbook, at a loss for words. He just said something that would make everything _completely_ chill.

 

 

"You know," he closed the book and handed to Cas. The slight feeling of–what, warmth? Warmth maybe– spread throughout his arm when his hand grazed Castiel's. Very, very soft hands. He spoke before his pause became too suspicious, "I still have that necklace you gave me in my car, hanging from the mirror." He clicked his teeth and put his hands behind his head. Castiel chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck, his muscles rippling under his shirt. It made Dean cross his legs, being sure to focus very hard. He thought of salad and cucumber water in order to keep little Dean under control. The bed beside him creaked as Cas lied down on it, taking a deep breath.

 

 

"I actually found out this morning. To be honest, I couldn't focus on anything until– yeah, it feels good to tell you this now." He cleared his throat and licked his dry lips, left eyebrow going up. Dean recognizes that look. He would always do that when he was inwardly bothered by something.

 

 

"Cas I don't know if you've noticed, but we spent just about every minute together for a year. I know that look, what's up?" Castiel glanced up at Dean, then to the space next to him, then back to his chest within a second. Yeah, something was wrong. "Talk to me, buddy."

 

  
"It's nothing, Dean. I shouldn't say it. Really." He wasn't normally this reserved. If anything, he didn't have a filter whatsoever.

 

"C'mon, you're worrying me now." He began to feel frustrated. Dean propped himself on his elbow and moved to his side in order to face Castiel.

"Dean, it's really not my business to speak–"

 

"Dammit, Cas! Tell me what's wrong," he lifted up to his feet as Castiel did the same.

 

"I'm gonna go to my friend's–" the blue eyed beauty reaches for the door knob and is suddenly cut off when Dean grabs his wrists, spins him around, and pins him against the door. His forearm is pressed across Castiel's chest, gripping his shirt.

 

"Seriously dude, what's up? I know you're not one to hide this shit. I was–am– the one that does that." He was so close to Castiel's face, he can make every line of color in his breathtaking irises.

 

"So because you get to repress your feelings, I can't? Let go of me Dean." Dean was fully aware of what he was doing, and as much as he felt it was wrong, it was for sure turning him on. He was also aware that Cas had the strength to push him off, but he didn't make an effort to do it. Which was odd, as well as the fact that he was hiding something from Dean and didn't want to tell him what the hell he is thinking at this moment. Winchester was kind of–no, very– overtaken by sudden lust and want. He inched his face closer to Castiel, turning his face to his ear and whispering "What if I prefer that I don't let go of you, Cas." He felt him shudder, his own hot breath making Castiel react this way. It was so damn beautiful.

 

  
"Dean I– what. The girl." Dean backed away a little bit, studying Castiel's blown blues and stressed expression. "What?" He kind of had a feeling of what he was talking about. "I was going to tell you earlier. But I heard that you were–uhm– _busy_ , so I backed away and went somewhere else. That's what's bothering me, Dean." He looked down to hide the red from his face, obviously not helping as he craned his neck forward to follow Castiel's eyes. "I don't want to sound egotistical, but are you jealous, Cas?" Castiel played with the hem of his tee and sighed. A few beats and he answered, barely a whisper.

 

  
"What if I am, Dean?"

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started a couple days ago! If you want updates on the progress of No Braid Trains, follow me on Tumblr <3 
> 
>  
> 
> https://deanshotwings.tumblr.com/

 

 

"What if I am, Dean?"

  
Castiel didn't realize he had said that until he saw Dean's expression. His eyes flickered, going from emotion to emotion. He noticed how his eyes darted around his face, possibly searching for expression from Castiel. He didn't realize he was still leaning against the door, neither did he realize that his chest was borderline heaving from the rush he'd gotten when Dean had him pinned.

 

"Really?" Dean finally uttered out that one word that made Castiel really think. He thought of what could happen if he admitted to him that, yeah, the jealousy nearly boiled over his skull. Thought about what would result in him waving it off, saying _'Nah I'm just messing with you,_ ' and going about the rest of the night, showering and going to bed? Castiel wanted to take the latter, he really wanted to. But he can't. He knows he can't. If he doesn't, it will eat him alive every time he sees Dean hanging out with another person, the cuddling, the kissing, sounds of sex coming from the dorm room. Maybe, just _maybe_ , Cas and Dean have a chance at a relationship. More than friendship this time. Kissing, and not because it's to prove a point, but rather to feel each other's spit slick lips and heavy breaths as they desperately kiss each other. Cause Castiel wants that so bad. So he tells him. He tells him too much, in fact.

 

"I'm jealous, okay? I'm jealous that a girl has you and I don't. I'm–i'm _angry_ that I didn't get to spend those other years with you. I'm so fucking upset that I was too scared to say that I had a big crush on Dean Winchester back in middle school. And I'm so damn... so damn scared that this will happen again. That my small chance of having something with you will be gone before I even have a trace of courage to tell you that I want you. And I do. _Fuck_. I want you so bad, Dean. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I have to tell you this. I've had a crush on you in sixth grade. Hell, I have a bigger crush on you now. And I–I... was so fucking angry and-and _sad_ that I didn't realize it. I didn't realize that I was jealous. I was jealous that someone has you. That I missed my chance before I realized that I remotely had one."

 

Castiel was breathing heavily by the time he was done. Dean's shirt was bunched in Castiel's hand, his eyes flitted from his fist to Dean's face. His mouth was quivering, as if he was trying to say something but he couldn't. But he waited for him to say something, and it turns out he said nothing.

 

He said nothing because he was too busy kissing Castiel.

  
Dean leaned in so swiftly, his right hand planted by the other's head and his left lightly brushing Castiel's cheek. His thumb was brushing away a tear that he hadn't noticed he had shed during his rant. Castiel melted, eyes fluttering closed as his entire body heated up. He was so lost in this, in Dean's impossibly soft lips that contrasted with Castiel's rough ones. Dean's calloused hands that contrasted with Castiel's smooth ones, gripping his shirt tighter. The kiss wasn't rushed, it wasn't desperate. It was anticipated. Long awaited. Promised. _Wanted_. Their lips moved with the pace of their heartbeat. Slow and content emotion running through their veins like saltwater weaves around fish.

 

They finally remembered their need for air and pulled away. Their foreheads rested together as they catch their breath, both extremely awestruck by what just happened. Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester had just gone from almost slipping into a heated argument to almost slipping into a heated make out session.  
It's been a few seconds until Dean whispers, "You have me now.", swiping his thumb over Castiel's cheekbone. Both his hands were holding onto each arm as he licked his lips, wanting to taste Dean more. So he kissed him again, lips lingering a few seconds longer before they pulled away.

 

"What happened to your tolerance against chick flick moments, Dean?" He smiled playfully as Dean looked down briefly as his phone rang. The taller student pecked his forehead before pulling away and answering.

 

Whatever just happened, Castiel was liking it a lot.

 

 

—

 

"Sammyy!" Dean answered in his gruff voice. "Hey Dean. What are you doing right now?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Cas opening his laptop, smiling like the adorable dork he is. "Uhh... I'm studying?" He knew that Sam would want him to be studying every chance he got, his brother wanted him to be successful. "Liar. Anyways," he cleared his throat, "I wanted to know if I could see your new dorm?" The older Winchester heard pencil dragging frantically across paper. _Nerd_ , he thought as he answered. "'Course you can. Mom taking you?" Sam made a noise of excitement, "I actually went to the DMV today. I got my license!" Dean wasn't surprised that he'd passed the test but he was certainly happy that Sam was excited about it. "That's great, Sammy! But be careful, okay? _Careful_." He heard him sigh from the other line, "I'm fifteen dude, I'll be fine." Dean nodded and spoke, "Mm, okay. You can come tomorrow, I'm beat for today. Love ya, pal." Sam said his goodbyes and hung up, leaving him and Cas to talk.

 

"Hey Cas, remember my brother?" He flopped on his bed and looked at Castiel thinking for a moment. "Yeah, Sam? How could I forget? He was the only seven year old i know that remembers the first twenty digits of pi."

 

"Pie? Fuck I love me some pie." Castiel laughed at that. "No, pi. As in 3.14 pi."

  
"I still love pie." Dean closed his eyes and imagined a perfect, flaky, apple pie as he hummed.

  
"I remember that too." He smiles.

  
"Oh yeah Sammy's coming over tomorrow, if you don't mind." He shut his lap top and burrowed his body under the covers. "Of course I don't mind. Kind of miss him, honestly. But my friend Charlie is coming over tomorrow as well, hope that's okay." Dean took off his pants and jacket as he replies "Of course it's okay, Cas. I've seen Charlie around campus. Seems like a cool chick."

  
"Yeah, she is." He noticed Castiel yawn and his eyes flutter from opened to closed. Dean glanced at the clock: 9:28. Must have been a long day for him.

"Night, Cas."

  
"Goodnight, Dean."

 

  
—

 

  
Castiel woke up early because he seemed to have fallen asleep around nine o'clock. He turned to his side and saw Dean still deep in sleep, drool pooling at his pillow. _How attractive_ , he thought. But it wasn't nearly as sarcastic as it sounded in his head. He was attractive, even when he was a drooling, snoring mess under his thin covers.

 

He rose from his bed and gathered a pair of jeans, a navy blue long sleeve and boxers to change into after taking a shower. Castiel glanced at Dean before he closed the bathroom door and blushed. _That's the man I kissed, and that's the man I want to kiss for the rest of my life_. What? Did he really think that? He never had thoughts like that towards anyone at this age. Merrily just hookups and " _This won't turn into anything serious,_ " type of relationships. It's throwing Castiel off guard, but how else did he think of Dean? They haven't even became fuck buddies. Haven't even seen each other naked as the day they were born. So what else would they be? He can't think of that right now. He has an exam at ten thirty and he cannot be distracted. Just simply put it in the back of your mind, Castiel.

 

He quickly took a shower, walking out smelling like honey and vanilla, easing his stress about everything and grabbing his bag. Quickly walking out and locking the door behind him, he goes on his way to class.

 

—

 

  
Dean woke up around two hours ago, right as Cas locked the door. Right now he was listening to "Brother" by NEEDTOBREATHE: One of the newer bands he listens to, the rest are old classic rock bands.

  
" _FACE DOOOOWN IN THE DESERT NOW THERE'S A CAGE LOCKED AROUND MY HEART_ –"

He sang-well- practically screamed the lyrics as he whipped the towel that used to be wrapped around his bare waist, using his shampoo bottle as a microphone. Dean was a little bored. Understatement. He was currently waiting for his brother to arrive, having just sent a text that he was on his way. So right now he was passing time after his shower.

  
" _I KNOW THAT IN MY WEAKNESS I AM STRONG BUT IT'S YOUR LOVE THAT BRINGS ME HOOME_ ,"

  
He sang almost perfect yet off key at one his favorite newish song. Right now he was living the life. He kissed his crush, who was also his best friend, who was also still in class he assumes.

  
" _BROTHER LET ME BE YOUR SHELTER, NEVER LEAVE IT ALL ALOOO–_ whoa CAS WHAT THE H-" he struggled to get his discarded towel back around his waist, music still playing in the background.

  
"Shoot, sorry Dean. I didn't realize you were... in the nude. Uhm. You're singing is interesting," Castiel nearly smirked as he was noticeably blushing. Now that he was covered, he turned down the music as it was louder now that it wasn't drowned out by his screaming/singing. The redhead he recognized as Charlie Bradbury popped through the door and was completely unfazed by the fact that Dean was just in his towel. She waved at him "Hey Dean. Charlie Bradbury. Total _Star Wars_ and _Wizard of Oz_ fan. Also a lesbian, and yourself?" She immediately hugged him and pulled away before he could react. Dean slips on boxers under his towel before removing it.

  
"Uh Dean Winchester, also a _Star Wars_ fan," he whispered that part as he slipped on a pair of jeans, not wanting Castiel to know that the guy who wears leather jackets and owns guns is a fan of _Star Wars_. "I'm an aquarius and I swing both ways." He made a hand gesture pointing from left to right to indicate what he's saying before putting on a shirt and flannel. She wiggles her eyebrows and gestures to Castiel, being his best friend, he has to understand that she will be the complete opposite of a cock block. Cas doesn't notice what she was doing though, too preoccupied in straightening out his things on his desk.

  
"So you guys are familiar with each other now? I figured she would introduce herself," Castiel put his arm around Charlie and she shrugs as she gives her friendly smile.

  
"Dean?" The door was still open as he heard a small knock at the door. Dean peaks around Castiel to see a six foot tall 15 year old Sam Winchester waiting at the threshold. "Sammy!" He walked around Cas and Charlie and gave him his signature hug, patting him hard twice on the back before ruffling his hair. " _Deeean_!" He fixed his long hair as he walked in after his big brother. "Sam, this is Charlie- kinda just met her, she's Cas' friend. And this is Castiel but I call him Cas," Sam seemed to stare at him for a while with his 'stop-making-fart-noises-while-I'm-thinking-Dean' face before hesitantly pointing at Cas. "Castiel Novak? Holy shit! Dean! Isn't he your crush from middle school?" Dean's eyes grew wide as blood rushed to his face. Cas stood there smiling and nodding as he looked at the older Winchester. "I guess I am," Okay, Dean was kind of embarrassed, even though Castiel already knew of his interest, it made him feel like a wimp for babbling about Cas when he was a sixth grader while Sam was eight. An eight year old with impeccable memory. Perfect. Sam gave Cas a bear hug, "Oh my god man, I didn't think you'd be his roommate." He looked at his brother and patted him on the shoulder "That's great, man. Small world, huh?" Sam kept smiling as Dean's face grew redder. "C'mon dude. Stop that," he said not so seriously as his voice cracked. Charlie merrily looked back and forth at this conversation, biting her thumbnail to keep herself from laughing. "Alright," Dean closed the door and reached into the mini fridge, pulling out three beers: one for himself, one for Castiel, one for Charlie. Sammy gets apple juice.

  
He offers one to Cas, "Dean, we're underage."

"Cas, only by two years. C'mon, just one." Castiel took it hesitantly but loosened up after he popped off the cap. Charlie took it gratefully and chugged a quarter of it already. Dean raised his eyebrows, already fond of her.

"Can I have one?" Sam used his puppy face and stood taller, managing to look like a twenty year old teenager. "No, too young." Sam gave up easily, knowing how stubborn Dean can get on simple things.

 

  
—

 

Each nineteen year old in the room got into a few more beers, Sam stopping them from drinking another. "Guys! Let's do a brain train! Get in line." The younger Winchester suggested the activity to distract them from alcohol.

  
Charlie squeals excitedly, "I call Sam's hair!" She stands on her toes to grab his shoulders and sits at the edge of Dean's bed. Sam sits at the foot of it, Castiel behind Charlie, Dean behind Castiel. Dean's legs were out straight, on either side of his roommate's. He begins playing with Castiel's dark curls as he works on Charlie's braid- which he is skilled at. Charlie works on Sam's hair, doing two french braids and securing them with bows from her wrist.

  
"Hey, Dean," He leans back so only he can hear.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Remember what you said about braid trains?" Dean chuckles at that, remembering his banishment on it.

"Yeah, well, I've taken a sudden interest in them." Castiel laughs as Dean suddenly placed a kiss to his cheek. His face turns hot and smiles back at Dean. He returns his attention back to Charlie's braid. Charlie stares at the two of them, as well as Sam.

  
" _OoooOoo De_ -" Sam starts as if he's in elementary school again.

"Shut up," Dean nearly gushes as he says that.

"Castiel you never told me you guys were dating now!" Charlie assumes but the blue eyed student interjects.

"Oh nonono, we're not dating. Right?" He turned to Dean to confirm.

"I mean we aren't, but we can. _Shhh guys._ Will you go out on a date with me, Novak?" Castiel thinks for a moment. "Yeah we could, I suppose." He smiles his adorable smile and Dean tries to contain his excitement. These couple of sentences that have been exchanged were so simple. But they didn't need anything that wasn't. Simple was enough for him and Dean. That's what he wants their relationship to be. Nothing consisting of "it's complicated" or "we talk". Simply "We are dating," maybe "We're boyfriends". He doesn't know. Someday.

"Awesome."

 

  
—

 

Sammy left after the braid train. It was only late afternoon, but their mom wanted him back in time for lunch with the Moores. Well, he didn't necessarily need to go, but he wanted to see his friend: Jessica Moore. His friend that he has the biggest crush on.

  
Dean grabs another case of beer from the fridge. How many did he fit in there? He didn't know, but it was more than the average college student. Charlie was notably a lightweight drinker. She has had about four beers and is having trouble thinking before speaking. Hence what she says,

  
"So did you guys have sex yet? I read so much Harry/Draco fanfics and I know there's like... cocksucking, frottling, edging, and I think the fourth one is a butt thing," Cas and Dean choke on their beer, turning red and stuttering over air. No matter how much alcohol consumed, they wouldn't be able to answer that without having a coughing fit. Dean answers to save Castiel from the awkwardness, "Uh no Charlie. We met– _again_ –three days ago. Haven't exactly had the time to do it?" This caused Castiel to cough harder, Dean just leans back on his hands and puckers his lips nonchalantly.

  
"So... what? Nothing?" Charlie's cheeks are rosy from the alcohol.

"We've kissed. Twice." Castiel throws out after he's finally calm and collected.

Charlie smiles and Dean isn't bothered by the conversation. He's had (1, 2, 3...4...5...6, 7?) beers and is completely loosened up from tension or hesitation. Castiel has had five and is about the same state as the taller one.

  
Charlie smiles like a little kid and changes the subject. "Guuuys! Strictly Demon's Tattoos! Onward!" She staggered to get up, Cas and Dean getting up to help her while they're struggling themselves. "You want to get a tattoo?" Castiel held her arm to keep her and himself steady. "Yes! You guys too though," Dean looks up at Cas and smirks, Castiel's eyes wide as his face shows nothing but fear. "Uh nonono I can't get one Charlie, you know how I feel about needles." She shook her head and shut her eyes. "Nope. You're getting one. Dean and I are pickin'." Cas knows he won't get out of this one. "Fine. But no big ones!" Charlie snickers, "That's what she said," Dean giggles loudly at that, making Cas slowly look up at him with a glare. His giggle dies down almost immediately and switches gears. "Guess I'm calling an Uber," he rushes to his phone and does so as Castiel slips on his shoes and has to help Charlie with hers as she sips on her beer. "No more," he grabs the bottle as she pouts but doesn't try to grab at it, probably knowing herself that she can't down another.

  
After Dean calls an Uber, he calls up the tattoo parlor and asks for his best friend. She was not his best friend at first though, they constantly bickered until realizing they have nothing to fight about. Now she works at Strictly Demon's Tattoos and gave him the two that he has now.

  
"Hey, Ruby. I'm coming in for tattoos in like twenty minutes. I have plus two," 

"Okay, do you have an idea of what you guys are getting?"

"I'm just getting something small that I've been wanting for a while, my friends though, I'm not sure."

"Alright Dean, see you in twenty!" He hangs up after saying bye. He claps his hands to get their attention.

"Charliiie! What do you have in mind for Cas?" He pulls her up and guides her to the corner of the room so Castiel won't hear.

"Soooo I say a huge ass tattoo since he doesn't like needles," she giggles loudly and covers her mouth to silence herself. "I'm liking the way you think. But what? An arm tattoo would take too much planning. He likes bees, also likes angels." He nods his head left and right, considering what to pick. He's not completely evil, it'll be something Cas likes.

  
Charlie slaps Dean on the chest to get his attention. "He always fantasizes about being a 'badass black-winged angel with his blade and grace'" she mocks his raspy voice and Castiel glanced over with his confused face before returning his attention to his lap top, possibly researching risks of getting tattoos. "Angel wings, Dean. On his whooooole back." She makes hand gestures as she talks, turning to show her back and point at it. " _His whoooole back_." He nods frantically as he considers it. He thought of how sexy it would be to see Castiel's back covered in inked feathers as they ripple along with his muscles. "Dude, yes." She claps and returns to Castiel. Dean looks at his phone and sees that the driver is two minutes out. "Okay, drivers almost here. Let's roll," he grabs his key and ushers drunk Charlie and more-than-tipsy Castiel outside and at the campus parking lot. The uber arrives before Charlie tries to lay on the ground, Charlie sitting in between Cas and Dean and finally on their way to the tattoo shop.

 

—

  
Castiel holds the door open for Dean, who is guiding Charlie to the entrance. The smell of rubbing alcohol hits his nose, making him more nervous than he already is. Dean greets Ruby, sitting in front of her and saying a few things he can't hear from where he is standing.

  
"Come on over, Castiel." He hesitantly walks to where she's at and stops five feet in front of her.

"Know what you're getting?" She seems to know the answer already as she glances at Dean. He looks at him too, waiting for his answer. "Cas here is getting black angel wings that take up his back, starting from his shoulder blades down the curve of his back." Castiel looks up quickly, eyes wider than before. "Dean, that's going to cost a lot!" He wasn't worried about the pain at the moment, but the cost. A tattoo like that has to be around six hundred dollars at least. "Discount. Only two hundred today." He holds up his card and Castiel's eyes are impossibly larger. "You can't pay for mine, that's unfair."

"Not if I got to pick it." He smirks and gestures for Castiel to sit at the chair in front of Ruby, having everything prepared.   
"Isn't there like a stencil you go off of?" Castiel asks nervously, taking off his shirt after she snaps at it while he's having no idea what to expect today.

"Nope. I'll be able to freehand the wings," it worries him a little as she said "freehand". Yeah, the markers can be erased but what if she didn't see the mistake she makes until seeing it in dark ink?

He feels the coolness of the marker hit his back and he jumps slightly. "Nervous?" He lays his head against the chair and nods.

"Get comfortable, this could take a couple of hours." Dean grabs at his hand and Castiel takes it gratefully, giving it a small squeeze before closing his eyes.

  
  
—

 

After Charlie had gotten a tattoo of Darth Vader on her calf, Dean gets his tattoo done by another person in the parlor. He goes with a rib tattoo, " **Family don't end in blood**." With a small flurry of black feathers in the background.

  
Dean was sitting in the waiting room, talking to Charlie about the concept of LARPing. It's been three and a half hours since they started. Ruby had been taking her time on each feather as she made conversation with Cas. She seemed to have almost finished though, so his butt can remain numb for another few minutes. Castiel is actually taking it very well. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he is literally asleep, as the needle presses repeatedly near his spine and shoulder blades. He handles it like a fucking champ.

  
Eventually Charlie falls asleep around six o'clock, leaving Dean dozing off with his hand on Castiel's, also sleeping.

"Alright, that's a wrap." Dean jolted awake before falling asleep and sees Ruby wiping off the tattoo with antiseptic. He eyes the tattoo and is completely blown away. As Cas' back rise and falls from his steady breaths as he sleeps, the feathers move with it, looking as if they're moving on their own. The wings perfectly fit his toned, muscular back. Dean didn't know what to say. It was completely and utterly beautiful, yet so goddamn sexy.

"You can go ahead and wake up your boyfriend, Dean." She cleaned up her station as she smiled at him knowingly.

"He's not my boyfriend _yet_ ," he put emphasis on 'yet' and got up, patting her on the shoulder before lightly shaking Cas.

"Cas, wake up buddy. Your back is done,"

Castiel snorted and woke up, looked around, met eyes with Dean and furrowed his brows.

"How long have I been asleep?" He wiped at his eyes adorably.

"Four hours, give or take." Dean held Castiel's arm and urged him up gently to the mirror.

He covered Cas' eyes with his hands and waited until he was positioned with his back facing the mirror. Ruby had a handheld mirror in front of Cas so he can see the tattoo without stressing his skin. Dean slowly removed his hands and he opened his eyes, peering into the mirror and blinking a few times. His mouth was left opened with no words. He spoke after a few moments.

"Holy sh... I thought I would regret this but it looks amazing. I gotta say Dean, I didn't trust you on this at first." Cas admired his new ink as Dean admired him. His eyes sparkled as his eyes flitted to each feather, looking absolutely mesmerized.

  
"What did you get, Dean?" Dean lifted up his shirt to reveal gauze taped to his torso. "It's patched up right now, i'll be able to show you in a few." Cas nodded as Ruby began patching his tattoo up.

"Dammit, did I miss the reveal?" Charlie approached the three and pouted.

"It's so awesome," Dean gushed at Charlie and she snickered. "You say awesome a lot, did you know that?" She gave Dean a side hug and watched as Ruby taped the rest of the bag to his back. "I say awesome a lot?" She nods and he shrugs.

"Come on Dean, still gotta pay."

  
After Dean pays, they uber back to their university and Charlie returns to her dorm, her girlfriend wanting to watch a new movie with her.

"Dude, you got to walk around without a shirt from now on, you have to." Dean lifts the back of Cas' shirt, even though he can't see it because of the plastic covering it, he's still imagining it as if he has memorized it already.

"Dean, that'd be highly inappropriate." Castiel smiles as he walks inside his dorm with his roommate.

"Oh, yeah! Where do you want to go for said date?" He wiggles his eyebrows, causing Castiel to tilt his head in confusion. "I don't know, I want to go somewhere that makes you happy." This makes Dean smile. People haven't really considered his wants. Either way, he took care of people as a sign of affection. So he wasn't used to the other way around. He thinks for a moment before deciding where to go, smiling and stating,

  
"I know where to go. Hope you like guns."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated: My ex is in my first period and it's kind of awkward. I don't know what to do :( His eyes are still greener than ever and it isn't helping! Also still tan and tall af HELP ME!


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

It was two hours after Castiel had gotten his tattoo, and he had attempted to wash and apply the ointment to his back. Attempted. He was grunting and spinning around in the bathroom as if he was a dog chasing his tail. Eventually he gave up; asking for help from his roommate.

  
"Deeean! Can you get in here real quick?" He waited a moment and saw Dean popping in the doorway. "What's up?" He noticed him glancing down and lingering at his bare chest before returning to Castiel's blushing face. "I need help with this- with the washing and stuff," he was nervous for some reason, he already nearly saw all of Dean's naked- perfect- glory. It was different this time, not sexual, but not friendly? It seemed like something that couples would do on the regular. "This could be a little cold," Dean had rubbed some of the antibacterial soap in his hand and is hovering over his back. With that, two hands began lathering his inked wings that caused chills to run down his spine. He continued to-slowly- rub his back and remove the soap with a wet paper towel. Dean was being very gentle, it was almost intimate. He heard a soft click of the ointment before it was gingerly applied to his tattoo. "Dean," Castiel glanced over his shoulder. "Hm?" He seemed very focused on this given task. "What did you get? The tattoo," Dean finished with the ointment and washed his hands off before pulling off his shirt without hesitation.

  
His tattoo was so simple and beautiful, he knew it held a lot of meaning to him. It was fresh and shining with the Aquaphor. The feathers were similar to the ones strewn on his back; black and thoroughly detailed. The words were written in bold lettering across the ribs. "That's really beautiful, Dean." Dean smiles a small smile, "Yeah, I've wanted it for a while actually." He peers down as he says it. Castiel also notices the tattoo on his chest that he saw before, and another was peeking over the front of his shoulder. Castiel looks over it and Dean turns for him to see, revealing something he recognizes framed with small angel wings. "That looks familiar, what's that?" Castiel examines it further, his fingers hovering over the inked skin. "That's from the necklace Sammy gave to me," he pointed at the charm in the middle, "and the wings are from the necklace you gave me, I actually have it hanging in Baby's rearview mirror; the car that used to be my dads." Castiel breaks into a smile as Dean turns back around, licking his lips and smiling back.

  
Castiel has to. He needs to kiss him. The sudden adoration he had for Dean made him wrap both his arms around his neck and planted his lips on the Winchester's. Dean let out a startled grunt at the force of the pounce. He instinctively turned slightly to where Castiel was pressed up against the counter and trailed kisses down his jawline. He felt his breath hitch in his throat before it began to quicken as well as his heartbeat did. They both knew where this was going and it made their members stand at attention.

  
"Bed," they said in unison, panting and out of breath from the rush they'd gotten so quickly.

  
"Yours?" Castiel inquired, as if it mattered at the moment.

  
"I–I mean if you want to, they're both memory foam anyways so–"

  
Dean stumbled over his words as Castiel nodded frantically and pulled him down to kiss him desperately. The door was almost knocked down as they exited the bedroom, lips locked and tongues tangled. Dean's arms grabbed and palmed at Castiel's ass and reached at the waistband of his jeans, urging him to kick them off. They briefly pulled away to take off their pants, leaving them clad in plaid as well as Castiel's black and yellow striped boxers. Dean stepped back for a moment and admired the view in front of him, making Castiel blush under his gaze and run a hand through his already messy hair.

  
"Damn you're beautiful," before Castiel got a chance to reply, their lips were on each other again. Dean backed the other up until his knees hit the bed, falling on his back as the green eyed boy crawled over him. They were both painfully hard by now, and the build up was not helping either. Castiel pulled at Dean's boxers, wanting so bad to see more of him. Dean felt the same way, because he hooked his thumbs under Castiel's waistline and pulled it down, finally releasing his leaking cock. It sprung free and rested heavy across his pronounced hip bone. Dean was notably impressed, "Holy fuck, Cas." Was all he had managed to breathe out before removing his own boxers, letting himself spring free and slap against his abdomen. Castiel's stomach dropped at the sight, his eyes widening and breath hitching in his throat all over again. Nine–maybe ten– inches hailed in comparison to Castiel's seven inch dick, and Dean's size was making him yearn to be filled. Dean was sucking and biting at his neck in several places, leaving it to throb and darken as he moved on to his chest. He reached down to touch the blue eyed boy's aching member but Castiel stopped him, "I want to come on your cock, Dean." The raspiness of his own voice surprised him, as well as the other. Dean groaned and climbed off of him, reaching under his night stand to pull out a large bottle of lube. He recognized the brand, the one that made scented products for pleasure.

 

"Scented?" Castiel huffed a small laugh. "Cinnamon apple for the angel," he smirked as he grabs both of Novak's legs and spreads them apart. He settles between them and pops the cap, holding out the bottle under Castiel's nose before he nods in approval. Both their chests were heaving and prickling with sweat. He squirted a dollop on his fingers and threw the bottle to the side.

  
Castiel meets Dean's gaze as he waits for permission, he nods quickly- too excited for more foreplay. Dean leans forward and places his hand on the other's forearm, licking and nibbling at the skin under his ear. He finally feels the pressure of his finger pushing slightly around his hole, making him twitch slightly under the sudden contact. Dean's finger was easing into him as they kiss sloppily, their lips slick with spit and his hole slick with cinnamon apple lube- courtesy of Dean Winchester. " _Ah fuck_ ," Castiel hissed as the pressure increased, encouraging Dean to thrust his finger slightly. He moaned in response, beginning to buck at the pleasure. Dean was making sure not to come in contact with his prostate, saving it for when he fills Castiel. His hand gripped Dean's shoulder when he began adding another finger, his entrance clenching excitedly. " _Dean_!" He was almost speechless as he thrusted harshly with two digits, kind of in a rush to prep him. Dean's body was pressed against Castiel's as he makes him squirm under his touch. His hard leaking cock was trapped between Castiel's side and his own stomach. He slowed down for a millisecond, staring up at Castiel.

  
Right now, Castiel was rosy from his cheeks to his chest, his lips were swollen and pink, slightly parted as quick breaths passed. His dark hair was sticking in all the right places, eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut tightly. One of his eyebrows, however, was arched slightly- the normal feature of his face that made Dean melt. Castiel's eyes opened and flickered to Dean's. He loomed over his body and took in the sight as well. His green eyes were blown, pupils nearly covering the iris and making him look almost like he was possessed, which was absolutely sexy for some odd reason. Dean's lips were swollen and pinker as well. The red that was dusted over his face and chest made his freckles more prominent, he was practically glowing.

  
Before Castiel could adore him any further, a third finger was pushed in and he yelped in surprise. " _Oooh fuck_ ," he shut his eyes tightly again as he felt the pleasant yet painful stretch of his hole. His cock was throbbing and twitching, precome steadily dribbling out of the head. He felt the heat in his lower belly intensify with each thrust of Dean's fingers. "Fuck Cas, you're so beautiful like this. Gotta be inside you." With that his fingers slipped out of Castiel, feeling suddenly empty and clenching around nothing. Dean reached for the lube and quickly stroked his cock, Castiel relishing in the slick sounds it makes. He watches in anticipation as Dean places his arms on either side of his head and lines himself up. Castiel puts his right hand on Dean's left shoulder and grips lightly in order to anchor himself for what's about to happen. He held his breath as he felt the nudge he'd been waiting for ever since- he'll admit- he began having fantasies after realizing his sexuality. The pressure began to go up, feeling the pop of the head entering his hole. His legs lift up higher for better access and feels the slide and burn of Dean easing himself into Castiel. Inch by inch, his breaths got heavier and shortened as the grip tightened on his arm. "You're so tight babe," Castiel shuddered in delight from the new nick name, but was too lost in this to respond. He bottomed out and released a breath while staying there for a moment.

  
All of this that was happening was so different from all the other 'flings' Castiel had. It seemed like they both wanted to make it last, as if this will be the only time that this happens. Maybe it will be, however. What if there are regrets after this? Hell, they weren't even dating. Just solely old best friends who have feelings for each other. Does that give them the right to do what they're doing right now? If it's this good, they don't want to be right. The sweet sounds that Castiel is making, the deep grunts that's coming out of Dean's mouth, is making all of this seem right. Maybe it is right.

  
Castiel's dick twitched in anticipation. "Move, Dean." His abdomen clenched as he slowly slid back, the tip nearly popping out before he slammed back in unexpectedly. " _FUCK_!" He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming again, little yelps and whimpers being pounded out of him. He was completely blessed out, his head tilted back and pressed into the pillow, neck exposed and littered with darkening spots. Every thrust grazed his prostate and brought him closer to the edge. Loud " _Ohohohoh_ "s were being brought out of him like never before. "Cas I'm close," he grunted out with the force of his movements. Castiel wanted the orgasm to be rocked out of both of them, so he took control, pushing Dean and flipping them over. He is going to put his all into this, he is going to ride Dean to the sunset. A moan passed Dean's lips as Castiel grinds once, adjusting himself and then grinding harder. He placed his hands on Dean's chest as he placed his on his ass. "You look so damn hot. I wish you could see yourself right now, Cas. So hot for me," Castiel relished in this as his head tilted back to the ceiling. He was bouncing on Dean's cock at this point, the coil in his stomach drawing tighter and tighter. He has never felt this full before, he was hitting all the right places, it was almost overwhelming. Almost. Dean abruptly plants his feet on the mattress and grips Castiel's ass before pounding into him relentlessly. This new angle hit directly at his prostate, which made him yell words incoherently and move his hands to Dean's shoulder. The repetitive hit became too much, but it was so damn good. He gripped tightly and bit his lip so hard, it nearly drew blood. "Deeean I'm so fucking cl-close- oh my god," his body tenses up for the upcoming orgasm. "Come for me, Cas. Fuck-" Castiel let go, eyes shutting closed as he screams Dean's name, coming on his stomach and neck. He has never, ever came so hard in his life. His body trembled as he allows his release to crash over him. The rhythmic fluttering of his hole caused Dean to come after him, " _Caaas_ fuuck- babe," he was out of breath as he filled up Castiel with his warm release. He grinds against his dick to milk his orgasm out of him, making Dean's head press back into the pillow as he digs his hands into Castiel's waist. There will be several bruises and marks all over the blue eyed boy in the morning. He falls over Dean as he comes down from his high, suddenly exhausted and rushing with endorphins. Eventually he moves beside the bowlegged beauty, letting his dick slip out of him and both whimpering at the oversensitivity. Dean takes a deep breath.

  
"Holy shit,"

"Holy shit is correct," Castiel feels the bed underneath him: smeared with Aquaphor and come. "Your bedding needs to be washed, Dean." They both laugh and rise from the bed, having the same intentions on stripping it and throwing it by the door.

"I should shower," Dean smirks and gestures to his body; which was covered with Castiel's come. He starts towards the bathroom too. "Me too," as he said that, Dean bolted to the bathroom door right when Castiel began running as well. They both crammed through the doorway, "Dean let me-"

"No I called it,"

"I lived here longer-"

"I. Called. It."

Here they were: two naked men covered in come and cinnamon apple lube who had possibly the best sex of their lives fighting for the bathroom. Certainly a day to remember.

  
Castiel acted as if he gave up, but as Dean let his guard down, Castiel grabbed him and pushed him out. "Cas, What the he-"  
He was cut off by the door shutting closed and locking for good measure. He smiled triumphantly and turned on the shower faucet. He stepped in and first washed the come that had smeared on his stomach and chest, proceeding to grabbing his shampoo when he heard the curtain pull open. "Dean!" For some odd reason he reflexively covered his private parts. "Dude, I was literally inside of you not too long ago. We've seen each other's junk. Scootch," Castiel removed his hand and stepped to the side for Dean to get in. "I locked the door," He examined the bottle of body wash before squirting some to his hands. "I picked the lock," Castiel felt dumb for not realizing that he's in fact Dean Winchester. "Right."

 

—

  
Dean woke up in Castiel's bed– he urged him to sleep there since there aren't any sheets on his own. He turned over to see Cas sleeping peacefully in his side with his mouth parted. The light poured through the curtains, illuminating the scene around them and making Cas look like an actual angel. His hair was tossled beautifully and his cheeks were rosy. Dean's body ached from the exertion of their pleasant activity, he couldn't imagine how Castiel's body felt.

  
As he ran a hand through his hair, he got up and went to go pee. He glanced and saw from his peripherals the red scratches that spanned his back. His mouth formed an 'o' at his amusement. "Never woulda thought, Cas." He whistled and proceeded to brush his teeth, still admiring the bite marks on his own chest and the marks on his back.

  
Dean half jogged to the bed and propelled himself onto it, forcing an 'oof' out of Cas. He kissed him sloppily on the cheek, "Mornin' Cas" he smiled his signature smile and watched as Castiel got up slowly, looking confused-as always- and letting the blanket fall to his waist. Dean's eyes widened as he saw all the dark purple bruises and teeth marks all about his chest and neck. "Holy shit, how are you going to cover that?" He pointed at his chest and tried his best not to laugh as he slowly came to that realization. "Ugh Deean," he groggily tried rubbing it off, much to Dean's amusement. "You weren't complaining last night," he winked playfully before Castiel shoved him, nearly making Dean fall off the bed. "You did the same to me," he got up and turned to show the heavy scratches on his back. "You should blame yourself, Dean." He turned around to see Castiel winking this time. He got up and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him closer and giving him a chaste kiss before going to the bathroom.

  
He eventually heard the shower turn on and groaned. It's going to be a hassle to shower everyday when they are both high maintenance. Dean just throws on his dark grey Henley, green jacket and a pair of worn out jeans. He does his daily check- pulling his pistol out from under his pillow, checking if it's loaded, cocking it a few times, checking the sights, and tucking it in the waistband of the back of his pants.

  
Bobby allows him to be armed during class because Professor Singer is himself. He trusts Dean enough to know that he wouldn't ever spiral out of control and use it on anybody unless needed. He had actually taught Dean on how to use a gun sometimes when John was deployed. He'd take pictures of little Dean at the shooting range before he would hit the cardboard cutout twice in the head, once in the heart, and two times in each lung. The Winchester had a gift the moment he cocked Bobby's gun. After that, he would continue on and on about how he wants one of his own. He took his dad's gun magazines from the mail and browsed through all the firearms, circling what he wants with a colored pencil and sketching the ones that stood out to him. When he finally turned eighteen he took Baby to the gun store and his eyes instantly landed on what is now his beloved Colt 1911- which he instantly recognized at could name everything about it. He remembers pointing at it, and before the vendor said anything about it, he interrupted "M1911. Semi-automatic, magazine fed single action pistol. Recoil operated and chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. I am familiar with the firearm, sweetheart." He of course winks at the possibly Middle aged woman. It was a memorable day for him; meeting the love of his life clad in his pearl grips.

  
He quickly ties his work boots and runs both hands through his hair in order to fix it, but as always, to no avail. As he grabs his textbooks and stuffs them into his small duffel, he heard music coming from the bathroom. It was soft; music that wasn't very upbeat. He recognized the singer, only cause he heard it on the radio so many times. "Life Support" by Sam Smith was playing. Dean always felt calm when listening to him on the radio, he would sing along with all that he had, his vocal chords hurting from all the high notes he tried to hit.

  
Dean pressed his ear to the door and sang along quietly. "I've been waiting for a lifetime, because I built this bed for two," He got really into it, reciting the lyrics perfectly but failing to hit such high notes. Reaching for his phone, he decided to add the song to his playlist, because hey- the song was nice. As the song ended, the stream of water stopped and he heard Castiel step out the shower. Dean continued to grab at things on his desk nonchalantly until he got out the bathroom in a white shirt, dark jeans and his black Vans. His hair stuck to his forehead as it was wet, but still adorably messy.

  
"What time is it?" Dean glanced at his watch.

"10:21,"

"Shit," Castiel muttered. "class starts in like five minutes I gotta get there now." He put his right hand on Dean's left shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek before bolting out the door.

  
The gesture seemed so domestic and natural, and Dean was liking it. His phone buzzed in his pocket, notifying a text from ' **Cas**

Cas

-I'll admit. It is difficult walking to class today due to an ache in my lower region ;)- 

 

Dean smirked at the sceen and sent a quick reply before heading to class. 

 

Dean

-Courtesy of me. Get used to it Cas ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this one! Hurricane Irma has hit where I live, so I don't have power in my house but at least I still have a home :)

 

  
After sitting through class and several lingering stares, Castiel knocked on Charlie's door. She seemed to be the only one there seeing as no one else answered the group chat. The redhead swung the door open and pulled him in without glancing at him.

  
"I could have been a murderer, Charlie." He says matter-of-factly.

"I LARP, dude. I own a katana," she looks up at him as she slaps his arm playfully before gasping loudly and choking on her saliva. Castiel furrows his brows and watches as she doubles over and coughs violently. He rubs at her back and pats it in an effort to clear her windpipe. Once she had finally calmed down, she wipes at her tears that had shed during her fit and clears her throat one more time.

  
"YOU GOT LAAAID! Tell me who it was, was it good? Who was it? They fucking decorated you, your neck looks like a Christmas tree," Oh. _Oh_. He was completely mindless about all the dark purple bruises that littered his neck. That must have been why everyone has been staring at him longer than comfortably possible. "Oh my god, was it Dean?" Castiel responds by clearing his throat and looking at his feet, trying to hide his smile and his blush but failing miserably. She gasps louder than last time-not choking though.

"IT WAS DEAN!" She runs and jumps onto her bed before hopping off and hugging Castiel. She pulls back and places her hands on his shoulders. "Castiel Novak, tell me everything." He scratches the back of his neck as she leads him to sit down on her bed. She sits at her desk and puts her hands in her laps excitedly, making herself comfortable and leaning forward. Castiel already begins to blush as he speaks. "I asked him to help me with my back- you know, the tattoo- and then I asked to see his tattoos and one of them had that little necklace charm that I gave him. Charlie, when he turned around and gave me that smile; the one where all his teeth are showing and his tongue is resting between them- It made me want to kiss him, so I did. Then it got heated and-" Charlie squealed before speaking, as well as interrupting him. "Holy shit! Did he slowly nibble and swirl his tongue around your nipple as you moaned and exclaimed his name?" She spoke in a mock seductive tone, a voice she had told him she read in when she was reading her favorite fanfiction. Castiel shook his head, still smiling hard from the memory. "Well uh, we were kind of in a rush." He played with his fingers and blushed as he pictured himself riding Dean like a damn porn star. She fans herself and makes an inhumane noise that resembles a chihuahua and a velociraptor. "What else happened?" She asked eagerly. "Uh... we had sex after that?" He tilts his head in confusion and says it in an obvious tone. Her face goes straight and she rolls her eyes. "Well of course. I mean like, how did he do it-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw him furrow his brows more, obviously not getting where she's coming from. "Never mind. Was it good, though?" Charlie holds out one hand to clear her point, raising her eyebrows inquisitively. He grabs his messenger bag to cover his suddenly interested member as phantom sensations crawl up his body. "Yes. It was very educational." He looks down and thinks of 'vagina, vagina, vagina,' in order to make it go down before Charlie notices. Thankfully she gets a message on her computer and her attention converts to that. "Shit! I have to turn in my essay in two hours and I only got up to like three thousand words," she frantically clicks on her computer. Castiel gets up, "Good luck with that, Charlie. I gotta go. And don't tell the others! I'll tell them." She mumbles a good bye as she's too entranced with her report.

  
—

 

Castiel enters his dorm expecting to see Dean sitting at his bed but he was not there. He furrows his brows and checks the bathroom, not there either. He thought Dean had a class earlier than this. Must have been a change.

Before he went to study he took a quick shower, trying to wash his whole back but failing again. He has to wait for his roommate again. After showering he fell to the bed and waited for Dean- wait no, he doesn't need to wait for him because they're not even considered boyfriends- so he studied with Dean in the back of his mind.

  
Two hours pass by and Dean finally saunters through the threshold before shutting the door behind him. Castiel looks up at him and observes his bow legs- which can do wonders in bed- squatting down to set down a bag and rifling through it. The Winchester isn't saying anything, making Castiel's brows furrow and his head tilt. He can't see what he is pulling out of the bag either. So he keeps watching until he sees Dean start to turn around, causing him to snap his head back to his laptop.

  
"Hey Cas, look what I got," Castiel slowly tilts his head back up and his eyes widen as he sees what Dean is holding in his hand. Dean smiles up at the medium blue object, which happens to be a butt plug.

  
"Dean! Why-"

"Oh c'mon, you like these things," his speech is slurred almost as he wiggles his brows and sticks his tongue out, revealing yet another surprise. A piercing impales the center of his tongue, making it swollen which indicated that he got it recently.

"Your tongue!" He leans forward and cups Dean's jaw with one hand, pulling down slightly to get a better view of the piece of metal.

"Well, these things stimulate the hell out of blowjobs. Gotta wait a few weeks though," he winks and holds the plug up higher.   
"Now this," he points at it "is going in you" he points at Castiel "tomorrow, right before class." Castiel feels heat rise to his cheek and to his groin as he thinks of himself squirming in his seat. He already knows how shaky his handwriting will be.

  
He has gotten a plug into him last year, he never really went out in public with it in though. He would just lounge around his dorm until his roommate leaves, then he fucked himself with a dildo without the hassle of prepping.

  
"Dean, I never really done that before." He looks down almost in shame, because he knows how experienced Dean is. He doesn't have to ask. He did everything swiftly yesterday- or rather, one in the morning.

  
"You don't have to do it if you're scared," Castiel saw that as a challenge and rose his dominant eyebrow. "No, I'll do it." He smirked as Dean's eyes lit up from the excitement.

  
"Awesome." He breaks into a big smile and sets down the toy.

  
"Dean?"

"Mm?"

"How did you know I liked that? You know, the toys." Dean's face gets red and he answers simply.

"Just a hunch. You liked bottoming, figured you'd like the artificial stuff." He clears his throat and glanced at Castiel's nightstand drawer. Castiel looks back too and realized that it most likely was not a hunch. "You looked through my drawer? That's personal stuff Dean." He didn't really find himself mad, just slightly annoyed. "Yeah but I needed a paper clip and I couldn't find any so I looked in there." He avoided eye contact, obviously a sign of lying. "And what did you open my drawer with? I lock my stuff and I always hide the key." Dean stuttered over an answer. "Oh-uh you know... a paper cl- you know what that doesn't matter, right?" He nods once and swivels in his chair to face his desk. Castiel stifles a small laugh and returns his attention to his laptop. _Dork_.

  
Twenty minutes pass by and they are both finished with their work so they sat and talked about nothing and everything. Castiel asked how Dean's family was doing, learning that they're doing great. John is retired from the marine corps and currently works down at the shooting range, while Mary works at the pediatrics center next to the hospital. He also learned that Sam wants to enter the law field. When Castiel asked "Police officer?" Dean laughs and playfully says "No, you kiddin me? He's too much of a wuss to do that! But really, he wants to be a lawyer," He smiles when he talks about his family, and the blue eyed boy loves that about him; how he's so family oriented and is not embarrassed to admit his adoration for them.

  
"Speaking of the shooting range, when are we gonna go on that date?" Dean winks.

"Well I don't have any classes tomorrow afternoon maybe we could go then? I mean, if you don't have any," The Winchester's face lightened up. His small smile turned into a smirk as he looked up at Castiel.

"What?" Dean wiggles his brows and tilts his head in the direction of the plug.

"That plug is not for class anymore, sweetheart. You're going on the date with me and, wait for it," he hold his hands up, "with the plug in your ass." He snaps and claps his hands together. The excited glint in those green eyes stopped Castiel from protesting, but instead, he smiles and shakes his head. "Whatever you say, Dean."

 

—

  
Castiel was impatient as he waited for the clock to hit 11:40. He tapped his feet and chewed on his pen. Dean was probably waiting at their dorm, lube and plug at the ready. That thought alone made him grow more impatient. Castiel was excited, although he hasn't been shooting in a long time. Last time he has even held a gun was back in sixth grade. But he was looking forward to spending time with Dean outside of the dorm.

  
The bell finally rings and he doesn't even hear the words coming out of his professor's mouth as he practically sprints out the door. He jogs to his building as he doesn't want to attract attention from other students. Seeing a student running across campus will lead them to believe that there are free donuts, what with the said incident a few weeks ago; **FREE DONUTS IN THE CAFE**. He doesn't remember the last time he has ran so fast in his life.

  
Almost tripping over the stair case several times, he finally gets to the dorm and calmly walks in. His imagination was accurate, as Dean was holding the lube and the medium plug.

  
"Ah, Mr.Bond. I've been expecting you." Dean smirks and Castiel tilts his head.

"I don't understand that reference."

"Get over here, Cas." The low rumble of Dean's voice is what got him moving.

  
—

  
After an hour of Dean agonizingly teasing Castiel's hole with the plug, it finally nestled in his ass and shifted every so often as he walked down the stairs next do his date. Dean had a skip in his step as he jogged down the stairs with ease, his hand on Castiel's arm to help him down. They reached the landing as the Winchester fumbled with the keys and nearly bumped into the door.

  
"Always happens," he mumbles and chuckles awkwardly. Was he nervous? It totally did not seem like him to be awkward on a date. He was always a smooth talker; he would always say one sentence and flash his smirk, and the girl is his. But a guy? Castiel has never seen Dean sweet talk a guy in the past, much less in the two days he had been with him.

  
He shoots a small smile at him as Dean opens the door for him, walking out and almost feeling the pair of eyes at his swaying hips. Castiel looks back at Dean, causing him to clear his throat and look at the ceiling to make it obvious.

  
"I'm going to assume you weren't staring at my ass just now. Where did you say your car was?" Castiel could see his cheeks redden as he calls him out.

"West parking garage," his voice cracked and he pursed his lips as he was suddenly interested in the ground below his work boots. How adorable.

  
They get to the parking garage and Dean leads Castiel to the elevator. He presses the number four, making them jolt from the sudden movement of the elevator ascending. Castiel tries his best to keep up with Dean, his sudden turns as he weaves through the parked cars nearly makes him dizzy.

He finally recognized the sleek black impala waiting for it's owner, parked between several other vacant spaces. Typical for Dean to do; giving it space from other cars to keep it from getting touched by anything else. He glances over to see Dean break into a smile as he approaches the car, his hand running up the hood of the car before looking up at Castiel.

"Baby's still beautiful, ain't she?" He unlocks the door and holds it open for his date to get in.

"Yes, Dean. It- she looks great." Castiel smiles as he says that; genuinely happy to see him gushing over the car- _baby_ , eight years later. It brung up the memory of how the older Winchester would offer to help his dad wash her. He remembered the twinkle in his eye when John said 'you wanna help fix the car, boys?'. Dean never jumped from the dining room table so quick.

  
He cautiously slipped into the impala and winced slightly at the plug barely brushing over his prostate. Dean shut the door and rushed to the other side, swiftly getting in and putting the keys into the ignition. Baby jumped to life; the rumble and the jolt bringing up nostalgia. She was still in perfect condition as when he last saw her getting smaller and smaller when the Winchesters were driving away. He admired the feel of the leather and the cleanliness of the dash, the shadow of the rear view mirror resting atop of it. The necklace he'd recognized on Dean's back was dangling from the mirror, the charm was still silver and glimmered under the sun that peaked through the garage. Castiel couldn't help but smile at that, blush tinting his cheeks.

  
"Onward to the shooting range, Cas?" Dean smiled knowingly at Castiel, catching him admiring the jewelry he had given him in sixth grade. He nodded and broke into a wider smile.

 

—

  
After half an hour of Dean singing and violently drumming his fingers on the wheel, they pull up to the range. Castiel immediately remembered it, how him and Dean would go there with a gruff, bearded man named Bobby. In sync, they get out the car and he followed him to the trunk of Baby. He pops it open and, unsurprisingly, pulls out a pistol and holds it up in front of Castiel, but not handing it to him.

  
"This beauty is a beretta 92 FS. It's a semi auto. Did you ever shoot this one?" Castiel examined it, squinting his eyes and confirming that no, he has never touched that one. He shook his head and Dean grabbed a holster, lifting Castiel's shirt slightly to hook it on his waistband. He clicked the gun into it's holster, "I'll show you how to use it when we get in there," he winked and pulled his own silver pistol out from the back of his worn jeans. The Winchester aimed at the inside of the trunk and squinted slightly, nodding his approval and grabbing cases that jingled with ammo. Dean gestures to follow him and he does, silently taking in the view of his bow legs.

  
Dean holds the door open and lets the other enter the small building that smelled of metal and gun powder. The scrawny man with brown hair looked up from a magazine and smiled widely. "Hey, Dean!" He approached the counter with Castiel in tow and put down the cases, "What's up Garth," Dean smiles "this is Cas; old buddy of mine. Cas, this is Garth; he's a little weird at first, but he grows on ya." He says jokingly, and pats Garth's shoulder. They both laugh and Castiel smiles, shifting from one foot to the other. "He got some pretty eyes," he leans toward Dean. "Totally your type," he pointed obviously as Castiel and he blushed the same time Dean does. He could tell that Dean was trying to subtly nod at Garth, his smile spread across his face as it gets redder.

  
"Yeah, yeah." Dean chuckles, "is my dad on the range?" Castiel looked over at Dean, suddenly aware that he was talking about this shooting range being where he worked at.

  
"He's monitoring lanes one to eleven," Dean nods. "Any of those free?" Garth flips through a torn up binder and scans with his finger sliding down the laminated papers. "Lanes seven and eight are open. Choose your pick," Dean looked at Castiel in question and raised his eyebrows. "Well, seven is a prime number; prime numbers can be intimidating." Dean snickered, earning a squint and head tilt from the other. "I'm okay with lane eight," he nods with finality as Garth writes in the binder with magic marker, shutting it and giving them each two papers stapled together, labeled **'Firing Range Waiver-Rules and Procedures'.**

  
Once the waiver was filled out and the rules were read by Castiel-Dean only skimmed over it before signing _'D.Hasselhoff'_ \- they were given headgear and ushered outside to their shooting lane. They approached a familiar looking man with a greying beard and crows feet by his eyes-just like Dean. His t-shirt read ' _Shooting Range Officer_ ' and the last name ' _Winchester_ '. John greeted Dean with a hug and a hard pat on the back. He looked behind him and at Castiel. "This your friend?" Castiel walks forward and holds his hand out, as if it's the first time they've met. "Kinda. This is Castiel. The Castiel that Sammy used to tease me about. Remember that?" Dean smiled and licked his lips at the memory. John takes his hand and shakes it, grunting as if he was trying to remember. It took a beat or two until he nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "How have you been, boy?" He smiles and he sees the resemblance between the two of them, although John has noticeably aged during the eight years he hasn't seen him. "I've been satisfactory. Still gay, however." He managed to joke, he was always comfortable around the Winchesters. Hell, He went to their house everyday. There was no need to knock, no need to bring an overnight bag either- he had clothes and a toothbrush at their house. In the mornings, when he can't sleep, he would shuffle to the living room and talk to Mary. Usually they would talk about school and how Dean would act in class, like whether or not he stood up on the desk again to sing highly inappropriate songs.

  
John uttered a small chuckle as Castiel turns to look at Dean, who is looking at his blue eyes with awe. He blushed slightly and Dean wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Blue eyes here is my date," The eldest Winchester's corner of his mouth turned up as he breathed through his nose. "Let's get started," he pulled his gun from his holster and began going over the rules and procedures once more urging them to put on their headgear.

  
After loading the gun and cocking the slide, Castiel was told to look through the sights and aim at the target. "No Cas, like this," Dean proceeded to straighten Castiel's stance and wrap his hands atop of his hands. Holding back his blush, he focuses on the target in front of him as Dean stands back. "Alright, when you're ready, shoot. Be careful for the kickback." Adjusting his feet once more, he squints and steadied his shaking arms. He pulls the trigger and locked his elbows as the bullet exits it's chamber. "Pull back the slide, release, and do it again." He does as he's told and shoots again. Castiel kept repeating until the clip was emptied. Dean pulls back the piece of cardboard shaped somewhat of a human and examines the bullet holes. Six were closely scattered around the chest, three in the chest, and four in the shoulder. John made a noise of approval. "When was the last time you shot a pistol?" Castiel looks away from the cardboard, "Approximately eight years ago," He nods. "Not so bad for getting back after a while." Dean takes position in front of the new target and waits for John's say. "You can start, son." He nods before shooting nonstop until the magazine is empty. His jaw is clenched and lips are puckered, eyes narrowed at the sights. After pulling back the slide, he sets it down almost blankly, as if this was something he was made for. The target is returned to them and they assess the results: four closely together at the heart, four at the head, and one in each lung. Castiel raised his eyebrows in surprise. John sets the cardboard to the side "You can do better, Dean. Gotta keep practicing." The Winchester loads his gun and nods, "Yes, sir." Novak tilts his head in confusion. He thought he did very well... _Oh, yeah_. Dean's father always had high expectations for him. It was one of the leading causes of the boy's breakdowns in the middle of the night. He would breathe heavily and repeat ' _I need air, I need air,_ ' and Castiel would open the window and wait for him to calm down, then talk about how much pressure is on his chest.

  
They continue to take turns in the lane, Dean sneaking up after Castiel shoots and pats him on the ass, purposely making the plug shift. Occasionally he would think that having a plug nestled in his hole is dangerous when handling firearms. He would focus hard on trying not to jolt or groan in front of his dad. Castiel was sure that his face was red and would be half hard most of the time.

  
"Alright dad, we gotta start heading back. We got class in an hour," he clicks his tongue and gathers the left over ammunition. Castiel puts the beretta in his holster and helps Dean put things in place.

  
They sit in the impala and Castiel tilts his head to the side. "Dean, we don't have any classes for the rest of the day." He puts a tape into the player and smirks. "Got too impatient," he gestures to his pants and he notices the minor tent. He blushes for the six hundredth time today and nods frantically.

  
"We better hurry then,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me prompts for one shots to post on my Tumblr! 
> 
> Deanshotwings.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER TWO TIMES I AM ANNOYED BUT IT’S WORTH IT

 

 

The sun was setting by the time Dean had parked Baby on the most vacant floor, in between several empty parking spaces to ensure that no one damages her. The ride back was agonizingly slow. He had to constantly slap Cas’s hand away from palming his crotch as he kept shifting in his seat. Because he was driving, he had to try his hardest not to take his eyes off the road. At one point he nearly pulled over so he can get his hands on Castiel. To distract himself from all of this, he focused on the throbbing of his tongue that acted as a reminder of his spontaneous decision. 

 

Basically, Dean pierced his tongue the day after dreaming about what he could do with it. He called Ruby after class and was going to describe what he did with his tongue and a particular blue eyed boy. But before he got into descriptive detail, she stopped him and told him to just show up, so he did. He didn’t think of the pain, however, but he maintained his posture until she got the silver ball screwed on the bar while a single tear slipped out his eye. Then he proceeded to draw back, brows furrowed looking completely offended with his tongue dangling out his mouth. All he managed to say through the newfound pain was “ _You thithn thell me ithwas going tho hurt,_ ”. She just gave him a look that said ‘ _really?_ ’ and brought him to the front desk before telling him how to care for it. 

 

Dean had been so excited when he walked out the tattoo shop, he went right nextdoor to the Adult X Market. He browsed through the aisles that gave him endless ideas and a mental list for the next time he comes here. After getting what he desired, he sped walk to his car and got to the dorm as quick as he could. 

 

His dad’s response was not surprising–it’s very rare that a parent would encourage a tongue piercing, right? John had pulled him to the side while Castiel was entranced with the cardboard cutout. He grabbed Dean’s chin and pulled it down to get a glimpse of the metal. His only feedback was, “ _Are you insane, boy? That needle could’ve hit a vein and you woulda bled to death_ ,”, earning a “ _I didn’t think of that, sir_.” And an eye roll from Dean, but only when John had turned around.

 

A sudden weight landed in Dean’s lap, snapping him out of his thoughts and causing him to look up and meet green eyes with beautiful blue ones. He carefully wet his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and flashed his charming smile. Castiel went straight for his neck, kissing and nibbling his chest. “Fuck Cas, now?” It was hard to speak, and it was not only cause of his tongue– _the things Castiel does to him_. His breath hitched in his throat and he bit his lip, hands shooting straight to his ass. Cas tensed before relaxing against him, grinding and searching for any friction. Dean fumbled with the button of Novak’s jeans, bucking his hips up to find relief as well. Castiel reached down to help, flicking his fly open and shimmying awkwardly– there’s not enough damn space but they both need this now. “Scoot, Dean.” His voice was raspy and deep, catching him off guard before shifting to the right, allowing them more space. After several attempts, his jeans are gone along with his boxers, giving Dean the opportunity to reach under and grab the base of the plug. Castiel gasped and thrusted, hard member meeting his chest that was trapped under his shirt. He leaned back and watched hungrily as Dean pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants, pushing them and his underwear to his knees. Cas then threw off his shirt, tossing it to the backseat of the Impala. He returned his gaze to Castiel–who was breathing heavily and chewing on his bottom lip impatiently. 

 

“Damn you look good,” the Winchester put both hands on Castiel’s face, pulling him down to kiss him gently, taking his time with it.

 

He hissed when he licked his way into Cas’s mouth, taking notice of the pain on his tongue. “Maybe we should go easy with that,” Castiel gestured to his tongue. He nodded and wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him flush to his chest while the other hand twisted the plug. “ _Ah_ \- careful with my- _fuck_ \- my back, please,” Dean lowered his arm to his ass, gripping it tightly. He smiled at how Castiel still sounded innocent while cursing and grinding on Dean’s lap. “Sure thing, sweetheart.” He slapped his ass, earning a squeak and a heavy blush on Castiel’s face. He reached behind him to the glove box, opening and rummaging through it until he met the familiar feeling of the bottle of cherry lube. Dean blindly opened it and felt the plug with the other hand, using it to guide the bottle to his hole. He squeezed a small amount on the exposed base of the blue toy, still wanting Cas to feel the burn and friction it provided. He then tossed the bottle to the side carelessly and began pumping the plug and twisting slowly, drawing whimpers from the other. He felt a hand wrap around his dick, making him gasp and bite his lip, still teasing Castiel. Dean relished the feeling, thrusting into his fist. Novak loosened his grip and he felt his cock brush against his own, letting out a groan from his throat. They both bucked their hips, Castiel moaned softly while he met the plug and his fist back to back. 

 

“Please Dean, fuck me- _please_ ,” both their chests were sticky with sweat and flushed red, making it obvious that they are heavily effected by each other. 

 

The freckled boy smirked, his pupils growing larger as he slowly- _very slowly_ removed the plug from his stretched hole. Castiel let their members go and grabbed Dean’s shoulder. Cas didn’t wait to sink down on his dick, his thick thighs trembling with eagerness. They both let out a sigh as he bottomed out, Cas’s grip tightening on his shoulder. As he finally began to move, Dean littered Castiel’s collarbone with kisses and mumbled praises against his tanned skin. The car grew hot, heavy breathing and body heat circulating in the car. Waves of pleasure rolled through them both, panting and puffs of breath as well as the slick sound of skin on skin being the only in the air at that moment. Dean threw his head back, leaning against the seat as he bit his lip and shut his eyes in ecstasy. His hands explored Cas– his hips, his arms, his beautiful thighs; he wanted to make a list of everything that made his brain short circuit.

 

Dean planted his feet firmly on the floor and opened his legs for leverage. He gripped Cas’s hip bones, pressing his thumbs and suddenly bucking his hips hard. “ _Oh_! Fuck!” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and buried his face in the crook of it. He was sucking and biting, purposely leaving marks for everyone to see. His eyes were hooded and his lips were puckered as he went deeper. Hands tangled in his hair and tugged at the short strands, making Dean moan against his chest. He angled himself to Cas’s sweet spot, tilting his head forward to see him arch his back and groan loudly. Castiel began moving up and down to meet the other’s thrusts. Heat began coiling in his abdomen and Castiel’s hole was pulsing, meaning that they were both close. 

 

His grip on Cas got impossibly tighter as he pistoned in and out of him, punching out breathy moans and whimpers. “ _Dean_ – i’m gonna– can I?” Dean grunts “Let go, babe,” and starts pounding harder, directly on his prostate. The Winchester gripped Cas’s cock, pumping quickly and watching as his eyes shot open, thrusting eratticaly into his fist. The white ropes of come splatter across Dean’s chest. His thrusts also became erratic and he tensed as he pulsed in Castiel’s fluttering hole. His orgasm then hit him, painting the inside of Novak with his come as he gripped his dark hair, locks curling around his fist. 

 

When they came down from their high, Castiel was still on Dean’s lap. They were breathing heavily and sweat rolled down the curve of his back.

 

“We couldn’t wait to get to the dorm, huh?” Dean chuckled. 

“Assuming you’re covered in my come in the front seat of your car, no, we couldn’t wait,” he traced shapes in Dean’s skin, laying his head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah we should probably get cleaned up,” he reached for his shirt as Castiel shifted off of him and pulled up his pants. When they looked half decent, they both stepped out and went on their way to the elevators. Dean looked up to see security cameras perched in the corners of the building. He tapped Castiel’s shoulder to get his attention and pointed at the camera. “Must have gotten a good show, say hi to the audience,” he waved at the cameras, making Castiel scoff and walk faster. He chuckled and watched his ass as they approached the elevators. 

 

As soon as they got inside they wrestled for the shower once again, but decided on sharing it. They each got out in just their sweatpants, flopping onto their beds. 

 

“My thongue hurts,” now the only thing he could focus on was the throbbing of his tongue. He remembers Ruby telling him that he would be waking up with a lot of pain and his tongue would double in size. 

 

“My ass hurts,” Castiel says in a monotone voice, making it funnier than intended. Dean threw his head back in laughter. Thunder rolled through the sky, startling Dean but notably startling Cas. His eyes widened in fear, pulling his blanket from under him and onto his lap.

 

“Ahh, I forgot little Cas was afraid of storms. You’re still scared?” He glanced at Dean before nodding. “This isn’t funny. Only a little,” he looked down at his lap and played with his fingers. 

 

“If it makes you feel better, you can sleep in my bed. With me,” Castiel jumps slightly as another rumble occupied the air. “You won’t mind?” 

“Course not,” he smiles and pats the space next to him. Rain starts hitting the windows as Castiel moves to the other side of the room, scooting under the covers next to Dean. They both lay side by side, hands clasped over their stomachs. 

 

“Hey, let’s take a picture,” Dean reached for his phone. 

“Of what?” He furrowed his brows.

”You and me,” he opened his camera and held it out above them. 

“That’s considered a selfie, Dean.” He proceeded to shimmy his arm under Cas and pull him closer. 

“Smile for the camera,” Castiel smiled uncomfortably, as if he never smiled before. Dean pressed his cheek against the other’s and smiled genuinely. After he had snapped the picture, he sent it to Cas and opened the camera again. This time, the blue eyed boy kissed Dean on the cheek until the photo was taken. He looked at the picture and smiled, blushing as he set it as his wallpaper. 

 

A flash filled the room before thunder erupted, making the blue eyed boy whimper and look around the room in panic. 

 

“Hey hey hey, look at me,” he grabbed his face. “I’m here. It’s just a storm. It’s okay,” he held Castiel closer until his breathing seemed to have slowed. He ran his fingers through his hair, easing him to sleep. Rain pounded the ceiling, acting as white noise for Dean.

 

“Dean?” Castiel shifted closer to him, laying his head on his chest.

 

“Yeah,” he put his arm behind his head while the other still played with his hair.

“Can you talk to me? My old roommate would usually talk to me about his jokes, to which I didn’t understand.” He drew circles with his finger on Dean’s chest, raising goosebumps in their wake.

“‘Kay, uhh what are your plans for spring break?” Break was finally coming in a few weeks, the semester was all too stressful and some of the professors were so evil that Dean had questioned if they were from hell.

“Nothing, really. Maybe stay here.” He said simply.

“Dude c’mon. Anything? Where’s your family at?”

“They still live in the same place, they’re just-“ a loud clap of thunder rung through the air, interrupting him and making him tense slightly.

“Uh- my parents had to visit my aunt up in Russia– she’s recovering from an emergency procedure.”

“Ah, I see. But she’s okay though, right?” Castiel nodded against his chest.

“Your friends?” He absentmindedly rubbed Cas’s arm lightly, as if to comfort him.

“Charlie and her girlfriend are going on this couple’s thing, which I never thought they’d do. Anna is going to her sister’s bachelorette party and Gabriel is going to some convention i’m completely uninterested in. So that just leaves me here.”

 

Dean puckers his lips in thought, scrunching his eyebrows. “Hey, if you want, you can come with me to my parent’s house.” Castiel stopped tracing shapes in his skin and looked up at the green eyed boy. 

 

“I don’t want to be rude, Dean. They didn’t invite me over.” 

 

“But _I_ did, and besides, you always came over without asking. You would just show up.” He returned his fingers to Castiel’s soft curls, twirling the strands between his fingertips. 

 

“Yeah but that was when we were kids. It wouldn’t be the same thing.” 

 

“Come on, Cas. Pleeease,” he made a pouty face even though it was too dark in the room to take notice. There was a silence, which most likely meant Castiel was deep in thought.

 

”Okay,” he says with a bit of finality. 

 

Dean practically felt his face light up, “Really? Awesome.” Cas shifted to get comfortable against Dean, laying on his side and resting his head in the crook of his neck. “C’mere,” he grabbed his waist and hoisted him onto his torso, throwing one leg over his side so he was straddling him. He rested his hands on Cas’s thighs, smiling up at the shorter man. Castiel reached over to the nightstand, swiping his phone and opening the camera. 

 

“Whaddya doing?” He smiled for the fifth hundredth time today. The smiles came so easy when Castiel was around. _Weird._

 

 _”_ Iwant a new wallpaper as well.” He pointed the camera at Dean, making the Winchester stick his tongue out and crossing his eyes in attempt to annoy Cas. The flash of the camera flooded the room for a millisecond before it went dark again. He smiled at the screen before holding it out for Dean to see. He chuckled and watched as Castiel set it as his wallpaper, the brightness of the screen reflecting off his exposed teeth. Novak bent down to catch Dean’s lips in a suprisingly tender, gentle kiss. The gesture gave Dean butterflies, as much as he hated to admit it. 

 

“Goodnight, Dean,” 

“‘Night.” He instinctively took Castiel’s face with one hand and pulled him down to kiss him again. 

 

He wanted to say something else, but he just wasn’t sure what it was exactly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the aspects with the piercing was unrealistic but I needed to add dialogue. Sorry, guys :’)


	12. Chapter 12

It’s been four weeks since Dean had invited Castiel to spend spring break at his parent’s house, and now they are packing for just that. Castiel hadn’t been thinking much about this because of upcoming final exams- but now that he had knocked those out, all the nerves had come barreling towards him. He was beginning to question what Dean’s family would think if they find out that they are–what? ‘Fuck buddies’? ‘Friends with benefits’? Neither of them- as far as Castiel knows- had classified each other as boyfriends. But even then, what would Dean’s family think? If he has to admit, he wants them to be fine with whatever they consider their relationship– after all, he was starting to feel more for the green eyed boy.

 

Before, he didn’t mind not seeing him for an afternoon, but now, he wants to spend the afternoon with him. Recently he began daydreaming about curling up next to Dean and watching _Star Wars_ with him. While he would be annoyed with all the jokes he attempts to make, he would appreciate them. Castiel now saw it as a way to make both of them smile, and it makes his smile and adoration grow wider. Each time Dean would pat him on the shoulder, he would lean into the touch and mentally beg for more. But he didn’t know what he meant by _more._ Did it mean that he wanted to be held while he studied? Did it mean that he wanted to be covered with small, wet kisses as he read? Maybe a deep tissue massage? He was hesitant in finding the answer–scared, really. Sometimes his brain wouldn’t really yearn for anything specific. Just _Deandeandeandeandeandean–_ always leaving him in a daze when Dean is finally in his grasp.

 

 _Oh_ and the sex. They have been fucking like rabbits– not that either of them mind. Within four weeks, they had managed to have sex on each of their desks, the floor of their dorm, the bathroom counter, shower, impala, and their beds. Just about every surface had been wiped off clean from come and lube– cinnamon apple to be exact. Dean had been right about the tongue piercing- so, _so right._ When the cold metal dragged up Castiel’s cock, he came embarrassingly quick. After Dean licked off the mess, he suggested that Castiel gets his cock pierced. Completely high from post orgasmic bliss, he complied, and Dean took his word for it. He didn’t want to pussy out– so he calmly (not very) followed Dean to the tattoo shoppe and let out a yelp when the needle pierced through his urethra. Now they are counting down the days that he can put it to get use. _Four more weeks._ Also, Castiel was beginning to think that Dean was becoming addicted to getting pierced for their pleasure. Whilst he was lying in the tattoo chair, he heard Dean in the other room. He was sure that he was getting his nipples pierced when he heard “ _Woo! Easy, Zeke. I got sensitive nubs there, bud_ ,” from the other side of the wall. When they met at the front desk, Dean was covering his chest- _very modest of him._ Sure enough, he had removed his hands and did a little dance, presenting the slightly swollen nipples that had barbells hanging at each side. Castiel rolled his eyes in response, but he couldn’t help the small smile that formed at his lips. 

 

“You ready, Cas?” Dean lugged his duffel over his shoulder and stood by the door. “Yes. Give me a moment, please.” He walked to his nightstand and fed his fish, setting the timer for the week he will be gone. After giving his fish kisses, he approached Dean’s waiting hand and took it, shutting the door behind them. 

 

On their way to the Impala, they passed by several students with beach balls, alcohol, and bathing suits that were lying on the hood of their car, hollering about how they’re going to get “fucked up”. Castiel was puzzled as to what the connotation of getting “fucked up” was. A small man–Kevin, ran toward him and into Castiel’s arms. Dean muttered a “ _the hell_ ” as the student, who was clad in neon glasses and a tank that read ‘ **Prophet of that pussy** ’, ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. He screeched “LIT! I’M SO- Hey, Castiel- I’M SO FUCKED UUUP HAHA!”. The blue eyed boy tilted his head  in confusion and fear, questioning what the term “lit” was. He’ll have to go on _Urban Dictionary_ later. Dean grabbed his shoulders and ushered him to the parking building. 

 

They had gotten to the car safely, but they passed by other drunk, loud, and horny students in the lot, holding up their bottles and staying away from Baby as if they knew not to mess with her. _Where is security_? Castiel still was not use to this time of the year. However, last year was worst. With every neon tank top and blue coolers, he walked quicker and jumped every time he heard a whoop coming from spring breakers. He wasn’t a party goer–he’d much rather lay in bed and watch _Orange is the New Black._ He and Dean went in the Impala, nerves coming in and sitting on Castiel’s lap. Novak didn’t want to show how nervous he was in fear that Dean would turn back around and not stay with his family for break. Thankfully, he took sleeping pills that would calm him down during the drive, and he began dozing off as Dean pulled out of the parking building. 

 

                 

                          —

 

Castiel’s legs were shaking when Dean pulled open the door of Baby. He got out and subtly steadied himself with the hood of the car. 

 

“You okay? You’re lookin’ a little queezy.” Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s forehead with his brows drawn together in focus. “You don’t have a fever. Are you nervous?” Castiel nodded slightly as he admitted it. “I’m just not sure your mom will recognize me,” Dean’s hand lingered for a few seconds, making the other lean into the touch once again before he drew his hand away. He took the bags from the back of the car and motioned for Castiel to follow him. He followed him up the steps and to the porch. “Even if she doesn’t, I’m sure she’ll like you.” Dean knocked on the door four times. “Candy gram!” He announced before the door swung open not even two seconds later. They were greeted by the younger brother, who dramatically rolled his eyes and sarcastically groaned. “Ah, whatever,” Dean pushed pass him and ruffled his hair, it being the sure fire way to annoy Sam. He reverted his attention to Castiel, who stood there awkwardly. “Hey, Cas.” He stepped out the threshold and practically shoved Castiel inside, leading him to the kitchen where Dean peered over Mary Winchester’s shoulder. She stood over the stove and flipped the meat patties, looking over her shoulder to see her son drooling over the burgers. 

 

“What happened to personal space, Dean?” She reached over to the spice rack but froze when she saw Castiel standing at the corner quietly. “Wait a minute. You look familiar,” she walked over to him and poked at his cheekbones. “Hey, Dean! Wasn’t he your boyfriend back in middle school?” His face lit up red and he shifted from one foot to the other. “No, mom. He was my best friend.” She took a good look at his face before engulfing him in a tight hug. “Castiel! I missed you!” She mumbled in his shoulder before pulling away and giving one last once over. “Your hair! Oh and your _eyes_! Look at his eyes!” She cupped his face in such a motherly way– just like in sixth grade. She always treated him like he was one of her own boys. Dean tended to the burgers until Mary snatched the spatula from him, making him then stalk over to Castiel. 

 

“See? She remembers you,” Dean nudged him and grabbed the bags. Castiel looked around the house– which was bigger than the other one. The kitchen was open to the living room that was playing Zeppelin. Big windows surrounded the perimeter of the house, the back of it having an inground pool. Sam was slouched over the kitchen bar, scribbling in his notebook with a calculator in hand. “C’mon, let’s get the bags up to my room.” He went with Dean upstairs, passing by a room that looked like the master bedroom and a smaller one that looked like an office, as well as a bathroom near the kitchen. Upstairs had three other rooms and one bathroom– one room to which Castiel could recognize immediately. Cut outs of band logos covered the door, including pictures of different muscle cars that Dean would often fantasize about eight years ago.

 

They entered the room, the stale air that smelled of faint laundry detergent hitting them in the face. The first thing that Castiel noticed was the bed, sitting in the middle of the room, covered in navy blue bed sheets and pillows to match. Next to his bed was a regular nightstand with picture frames standing atop it, as well as a historic looking gameboy. Band tees scattered a corner of the floor, contrasting with the neatness of Dean’s side of the dorm. Action figures and toy soldiers stood at the corner of his dresser, to which Dean would consider “collectibles” and not “toys” in his sixth grade year. A small tv sat next to the “collectibles”, with an old PlayStation perched on top. A few inches way was a cubby that held old video games that Castiel remembered playing with Dean– _Need for Speed, F1 Championship, Vagrant Story_ , and _Army Men: Attack 2_. The window was concealed by seemingly old camouflage patterned curtains, only letting in a sliver of light. A ceiling light was illuminating the room with a faint yellowish light, giving the room a comforting feel. The wall was covered in more band posters and raunchy ones– cartoon women in bikinis holding pie and whipped cream aimed at their mouth. Above the bed were sentimental pictures– him and his family, him and Castiel eight years ago, and a few depicted him in his Chevy, or dressed in a uniform holding a rifle in what looked like a school stadium. 

 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Dean threw the bags down next to the dresser and flopped down on the bed, motioning for Castiel to lay down with him. He complied, crawling next to him and meeting his side, shoulder to shoulder. Dean grunted and wrapped his arm around Castiel, pulling him closer and tucking his other arm behind his head. 

 

“That wasn’t so bad, hm? Was just like we came back from school,” Dean pressed a light kiss to his forehead, and again, he leant into his touch as if it was instinct by now. 

 

“Yeah, Hey Dean?” 

“Hm?”

”Don’t you think Sam grew a little since we last saw him?” Dean chuckled and traced circles on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“He did, didn’t he?” 

 

Castiel woke up to a knock on the door. He looked up to see Dean snoring and drooling slightly. Shoving him lightly, he whispered “Dean? We fell asleep, wake up,” he still snored softly, so Castiel resorted to smacking him on the neck. Dean took a sharp intake of breath and rolled off the bed quickly, landing on his knees and holding his hands out in a karate stance. The knock became harder, Sam’s voice ringing out from the other side of the door. “Are you guys decent?” Dean got to his feet and acted as if he wasn’t just going to karate chop the air. He looked at Castiel and winked before pressing his face to the door and moaning obscenely. “You like that, Cas?” Dean faced away from the door to stifle a laugh before opening the door, showing Sam’s horrified face as he backed away. 

 

“Ha! Did you really think we were fucking?” Dean threw his head back in laughter as Sam shoved him. “You’re a friggin’ jerk!” Castiel got up from the bed and stretched, completely unphazed by their bickering. “All outta love, bitch. And besides, we would wait until you went to sleep.” Castiel blushed and Sam groaned “Mom says dinner’s almost ready.” Dean slaps Sam on the shoulder and waits for Castiel to meet him by his side in order to walk with him downstairs. 

 

Novak forgot how happy burgers made him. He started off sophomore year with strictly salads and healthy sandwiches to get back in shape and start running again. As soon as he took a bite of the sandwich dripping with fat and sauce, he fell in love all over again. Dean was sitting next to Castiel, his mouth full and and lips covered in grease. John had come home in time for dinner, and greeted Castiel nonchalantly before sitting next to Mary. Sam sat at the end of the table, next to his big brother. All of this felt completely normal, and Castiel was comfortable. It felt as if they were in sixth grade again– as if he rode his bike over to Dean’s house just because he wanted to hang out with him. 

 

“How are you, Castiel? Anything new?” Mary tapped her fingernails on the table.

”I’m doing okay. Dean has recently made me get a large tattoo on my back.” He playfully rolled his eyes as Dean smiled with a mouthful of food.

”Uh huh. Of what?” Mary said cautiously, eyeing her son’s expression. 

“Angel wings, I promise it’s nothing inappropriate.” 

“Show ‘em, Cas.” Dean tugged at Castiel’s shirt. 

“Yeah I wanna see,” Sam put his seemingly non greasy burger down. 

“Go ahead,” Mary gave him permission to lift his shirt up and reveal his healed tattoo, the ink slightly green now. 

Dean’s mother awed at the tattoo, telling him it’s beautiful. 

“That’s funny. I used to tell Dean that angles were watching over him, now you’ve got angel wings!” 

Castiel blushed at her remark and glanced at Dean, who had a cheeky smile plastered on his face. As Castiel returned to his seat, John spoke. 

“Did you know your son got his tongue pierced?”

 

Mary reverted her attention to Dean as her eyes widened. Dean smiled awkwardly and avoided eye contact with his mom.

 

”Dean,” she said accusingly, making him look at Mary. 

“Hm?” 

“Open your mouth,”

He motioned to his mouth and frantically chewed on air. 

“1...2...”

Before she hit three, he stuck his tongue out like a child. 

“Dean! That could have killed you!” He smiled innocently. “But i’m okay! See?” He gestured to himself and took a large bite of his burger. She sighed, not really being able to argue with him. He’s an adult, after all.  

 

Dinner had passed, and Dean had searched the kitchen. He sniffed out a blackberry pie and whooped in excitement. After he had moaned through two pieces of pie, his mom stopped him before he would get nauseous. Castiel and Dean took turns taking a shower before getting knocked out when they hit the bed. 

 

                          —

 

“Cas, wake up, sunshine.” Castiel opened his eyes expecting to meet with a room filled with sunlight, but instead saw nothing but darkness and the sheen of Dean’s eyes. He glanced at the clock on the side table– 2:17? 

 

“Dean? It’s two in the morning, why-“ he cut Castiel off by pulling him out of bed and tip toeing out of the room with their hands interlocked. They went downstairs and to the porch, where the pool’s changing lights lit up the backyard. Before Castiel could say anything, Dean submerged himself in the water without acclimating himself to it’s temperature. 

 

“Come on, it’s kinda chilly,” Dean flashed his charming smile and held his arms out. Castiel couldn’t say no, so he took of his shirt and used the stairs to go in the water, very slowly. He hissed when the water reached up to his belly button, but could not take the time to get used to it’s temperature. Dean took his hand without warning and dragged him to the deep end, making the water rise up to his neck. “Fuck it’s cold!” Castiel whispered harshly and hugged himself as he kicked his legs to keep himself from sinking. “That’s why you gotta move, bud,” Dean swam to the other side of the pool and waited for Castiel to swim to the same side. They rested their chins on the ledge, slowly kicking their legs for the feel of the water. The water changed from blue, to purple, to pink, to orange, to red– making the walls the exact color as the ripples reflected the plaster. All that could be heard was the sound of the water swaying, the crickets chirping, and the sound of their breathing. The smell of petrichor and chlorine, as well as the smell of Dean’s musk and soap, filled the area. 

 

“Cas?”

”Yes, Dean?”

”I don’t really know if you uh– if you would like to, but I was wondering if– maybe you will– I mean not really _will,_ butmaybe if you would _want_ to be my boyfriend?” Dean cleared his throat and looked at Castiel with hooded eyelids and hopeful smile. He broke into a big smile, happiness occupying his brain. 

“Of course I would,” he leaned over and instinctively pecked Dean on the lips. 

“Awesome. That’s awesome.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay I thought this would be romantic but i’m friggin’ freezing.” Dean pushed himself out of the pool and Castiel followed suit. He grabbed a towel from one of the pool chairs and wrapped it around him and the shorter man.

He wanted to flaunt the fact that Dean Winchester was his boyfriend. Who wouldn’t though? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school tomorrow :(((


	13. Chapter 13

Dean woke up next to a sleeping Castiel, his forearm draped over his eyes to block from the sun that poured through the curtains. Their pillows were damp from their recently soaked hair and switched into new boxers. Cas’s leg was on top of Dean’s and their sides were pressed together. He admired his boyfriend a little longer before leaning forward and pulling the covers down. 

 

He pecked him lightly on the lips before showering kisses down his jaw and neck. He went lower, between his chest and above his navel. Castiel stirred before stilling again and snoring softly. Dean went under his navel, licking and nibbling down his happy trail. Shifting to straddle Cas’s calves, he toyed with the waistband of his underwear. 

 

“Dean? Dean– we have to wait until it heals to–“

”Google says it’s fine. Four weeks should be long enough,” he mumbled before nibbling under Cas’s bellybutton again. Did he really think that they would be able to wait _eight weeks_? _Fifty six days_? Dean thought he’d be able to wait it out at least one more week. But hell, he was wrong. Very wrong. If it was one thing that Castiel liked about Dean, it was what he could do with his tongue when he put it to work.

 

The Winchester mouthed at Cas’s soft member through the fabric, the warmth of it practically beckoning Dean to pay close attention to it. A lazy, sharp intake of breath elicited from Castiel, making the green eyed boy smirk against the miles of clothed skin. He finally freed Cas’s cock from the confines of the plaid, tucking the waistband under his balls. Dean wet his lips and looked up at Castiel’s still closed eyes. He stared hungrily until he _barely_ licked the tip of Cas’s suddenly interested member. Taking advantage of the silver ball in his tongue, he pressed it flat against the underside of his dick, slowly licking up to meet the silver ball at the end of the other’s cock. The clanking of metal aroused Dean to the point where he eagerly slipped his dick into his mouth. Castiel groaned softly, notably aware of the other’s in the house. His eyes fluttered closed as he savored the taste of Castiel– which he always craved ever since he first tasted him. He was sweet and salty, oddly tasting like honey. Lashes brushed freckled cheeks as his tongue swirled around the head, making the piercings catch. Cas jerked and bit his lip in pleasure, the barb stimulating his member intensely.

 

“Dean...” it was more of a warning to move rather than a question. He complied, more than okay with bobbing his head up and down. Dean moaned around the shaft, well aware of the vibrations he sent through his boyfriend’s body. Castiel’s hand shot down to freckled shoulders, finding their way to the soft locks and immediately tugging. The Winchester grew more excited, his hand going up to his balls, rolling them in his palm. His eyes opened to see Castiel– flushed and biting his lip harder. Slurping and clanking as well as groaning filled the room, making it the only white noise in there. The blue eyed boy’s legs twitched and his other hand gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turned white. Dean twisted his head when he licked under the hood of his tip.

 

Winchester knew exactly what he was doing. When he would give Cas blowjobs, he made a mental list of what made him moan the loudest and come the hardest. But he can’t pull out all the stops now: he doesn’t want his mother to hear their activity. 

 

His free hand went under his own boxers, gripping his own aching, hard dick. As he bobbed his head, he thrusted into his fist as precome coated his palm. Castiel’s leaking dick rested heavy against his tongue, the salty sweet taste urging Dean to make him come. He watched as Cas’s eyes shut tightly while he shallowly thrusted into Dean’s mouth, unsure if the Winchester would want it that way. Dean reached behind Castiel, pushing his ass to signal for him to go harder, so he did. Castiel began fucking Dean’s throat, his balls tightening at the sudden shocks of pleasure. Dean fisted his cock faster, warmth pooling at his lower abdomen. Sloppy wet sounds occupied their ears as they went faster. He heard Cas utter a “beautiful,” as his throat was getting fucked. His thrusts became erratic and uneven before he was spilling in the back of Dean’s throat, the taste filling his mouth. Dean growled around Cas’s cock before he stilled, spurting white ribbons onto the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh. They slumped, their breaths evening as they came down from orgasmic bliss. He leaned upward to meet Castiel’s gaze. His cheeks and chest were flushed and he was still breathing heavily. 

 

“Come here,” he crooked his finger to gesture for Dean to get closer. He tucked his now soft cock in his boxers before crawling up to straddle his stomach. 

 

“Mornin’, Sunshine,” he managed to say before Castiel grabbed the back of his neck to pull him down in a lazy yet passionate kiss. He pulled away, smirked, and winked before climbing off the bed and grabbing a shirt from the ground, wiping Cas’s thigh clean and pulling on pants. 

 

“Let’s go make breakfast, yeah?” Dean watched as Castiel struggled to wriggle into his sweats before they brushed their teeth. 

 

 Both of them jogged downstairs and turned the corner to see Sammy watching a moose documentary on Animal Planet. They all said their good mornings before Dean made a bee line to the kitchen. He had stopped abruptly, causing Cas to bump into his back. 

 

“Uh, hey, Samuel– granddad, sir.” He held his hand out and shook the elder’s hand. He glanced behind his shoulder to see if Castiel was still standing there. Dean was never really fond of Samuel. He was against same sex relationships, so he never mentioned his own sexuality nor did he let Castiel come over whenever he was in town. “ _I’ll be damned if a faggot recks my bloodline_ ,” He never told Cas why he couldn’t come over. Instead, he would spend the night at Cas’s, avoiding his homophobic grandfather and playing video games to his hearts content. In fact, the whole household would avoid the whole topic all together.

 

”Goodmorning, boys. Your granddad heard you were staying for break so I said he could come over,” she shot him an apologetic look, earning a look of forgiveness from her son. They were both aware of how stubborn he was: he would not listen to the word ‘no’. Dean glanced at Castiel again– who was glaring at the coffee maker as if it had offended him. 

 

“Who’s your friend?” His grandfather sets his mug down and clasped his hands in his crossed legs. Castiel averted his attention to the two men, holding his hand out to the eldest. 

 

“This is Castiel– he’s uh... he’s myfriend,” Cas looked at Dean questionably, but he had shot him a warning look as if to dismiss the topic. They were communicating almost telepathically, Castiel understanding what Dean was expressing. 

 

“Castiel, this is Samuel Campbell. My grandad,”

 

”Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Campbell.” Samuel stared at the outstretched hand before giving it a firm shake and grunting in response. Once he had returned to his conversation with his daughter, he followed Castiel to the coffee maker– taking initiative before he asked about the dynamics of a Keurig.  He tilted his head down and stood closer by his side and whispered. “Sorry about that. My grandad, he uh. He isn’t warm about girl on girl and guy on guy relationships. He doesn’t know that i’m bisexual.” Dean said the last part quietly and checked behind his shoulder. “That’s okay, Dean. I understand,” he took the mug from the platform and set it down in front of the sugar. “Y’know what’s funny? While he was down here, I was up there putting my tongue to work. Imagine if he would have walked in. Ha!” He squirted honey in Castiel’s coffee– just how he remembered he liked his caffeine extra sweet. 

 

“Dean, I don’t think that would be very funny.” He furrowed his brows again. 

“Yeah. It wouldn’t, huh?” He chuckled to himself as he handed him the mug, tending to his own coffee. They then quickly passed the breakfast table and joined Sam in the living room. 

 

                           —

 

By the time dinner rolled by, Samuel had brought a small suitcase to the guest room, indicating that he would be staying overnight. Mary had went to pick John up with Sam because his car had broke down and he would need to fix it tomorrow. So they were left alone with a homophobic grandfather. 

 

As the roast cooled on the counter, Dean had insisted that he make cherry pie. He dragged Castiel to the kitchen so he could learn how to make such a delicacy. They had been rolling out the dough carefully, as Dean instructed. 

 

“I saw those pictures of you in uniform. Was that ROTC?” He already knew the answer, but it wouldn’t hurt to learn more about him from the time he had missed. Dean smiled to himself, “Yup. Army JROTC. Dad wanted me to be in the military, so he forced me in that class. I mean– it’s not like I minded. It was fun, I joined rifle team, became the battalion’s Command Sergeant Major. I felt that I was doing something right for my dad. He was proud of me for it, but I woke up. I realized that I didn’t want to live the life my dad wanted. I love cars. Love working on them. So I told him I was going to be a mechanic. 

 

“Was he angry?” Castiel stepped to the stove to check on the cherries. 

 

“He was at first. Called me a scum, and I believed it. But Sam created a presentation that convinced me otherwise.” He chuckled at the memory and added a mint leaf to the sauce pan.

 

“That’s very nice of him.” 

 

“It was, it had–“ the sound of a fist hitting a table had interrupted their conversation. 

 

“Aw- to hell with them! Those faggots don’t know anything about human rights. Barely even human.” Samuel waved his hands angrily at the television. Dean looked past the wall to see the news displaying a protest full of rainbow flags and posters that read ‘GAYS CAN EXPRESS’. His nostrils flared at his grandad’s remark, giving Castiel yet another apologetic glance. He was used to this– they were both used to all the discrimination they have gotten to the point where they had to hide their sexuality. They resumed with their baking, stirring the cherries and Dean rolling the dough onto the pan with such finesse. His granddad walked in the kitchen to grab another beer, turning to look at his grandson and his boyfriend.

 

”You believe that? Pillow biters think they have what it takes to be a citizen. Unbelievable–“ The rolling pin clattered on the counter as Dean turned around to meet Samuel’s gaze. He didn’t mind if he said it to him, but in front of Castiel? It was downright disrespectful. 

 

“Okay– you know what, Samuel? I’ve had to live too long dealing with your bullshit. Ya hate boys who like boys? I find that hilarious– just this morning I was sucking his cock and I liked it, oh I liked it a lot,” Dean snarled and Castiel’s eyes widened, but he stepped in front of him to keep Mr.Campbell from hurting him. Samuel looked angry. Very angry. His eyes went from Dean to Castiel- narrowing with each time they moved. His fists clenched and he shifted from one foot to the other. He then charged toward them, Dean ready to take whatever he had coming. Before he got close enough, Dean pushed Cas out of the way. He stumbled to the floor across from the kitchen in time for his granddad to grab the Winchester’s jacket and slam him to the counter, the edge of it digging in his lower back. The man smacked him twice as he shouted “Fucking faggot! Don’t know what it means to be a real man, huh? I will not let any AIDs magnets in my family! You damn–“ before he could finish, Castiel had managed to grab his shoulder and pull him away, giving Dean time to slip from his grip. Samuel shoved Cas hard, he bumped into the stove and the pan flung the boiling pie filling to his forearm. Castiel screamed in pain as he frantically scraped off the cherries– leaving his skin red and already blistering. 

 

“Cas! You okay?” He grabbed his arm and inspected it before looking back up at Samuel. 

“Get used to it, you’ll be burning in hell anyway,” his chest heaved and he targeted Dean, walking toward him. Mary opened the front door just as he pulled back his fist. 

“What the hell is going on here?” His parents said in unison, John ushering Sam to the living room before returning by her side. 

“Did you have any idea your son was gay?” He said it in disgust and glared at Dean. Mary motioned for the boys to go upstairs, but Dean was already pushing past his granddad with Castiel in tow. He stormed up the steps and into his room, grabbing strewn shirts and stuffing them in his duffel.

 

”Dean. Dean what are you doing?” He cradled his burnt arm to his chest.

”The hell does it look like? We’re leaving,” he grabbed Castiel’s bag and handed it to him. 

“You’re letting him win by doing that, you can’t leave,” 

“ _We_ are leaving,” he pointed to both him and Cas. 

“Let me see your arm,” Dean grabbed his arm and looked at it closely, his eyes flashing something of anger and another thing he couldn’t recognize. “Son of a bitch. We have to patch that up,” 

 

They left despite his mom’s protests, telling her to make sure that Sam doesn’t know what happened. He wouldn’t want him to know how he treated Dean. 

 

“Where are we going to go?” They put their things in the Impala and were already driving away. “Motel. Ten minutes away,” his jaw clenched but his anger was finally subsiding. “Do you have the money for that?” Castiel began digging in his pockets, probably in search for some cash. “I have cash. I help around in the café and sometimes I would fix people’s cars for money.” He said it dismissively and they were silent the rest of the way there. 

 

Dean took a detour to get takeout before they arrived at the motel. They checked in and stepped into the single bed room, dropping their bags under the sink. He grabbed gauze and ointment from his bag and motioned for Cas to sit on the counter. His eyes were hard as he ran the burn under cold water and applied the cream to the blistering burn. 

 

“Are you alright, Dean?” He asked once but he didn’t answer, so he used his free hand to touch his cheek and lift his head up. Green eyes met blue eyes as he calculated his expression. Dean broke eye contact and returned to wrapping the gauze gently around his wound. “Are you?” He gestured to his burn and his jaw clenched again. “I’m okay. But you don’t look okay,” he lifted his head up again and pecked him on the lips. 

 

“He hurt you, Cas.” Dean put the materials away and took Castiel’s hand in his. 

“But he didn’t mean to, I promise i’m fine,” the same flash of _something_ went past his eyes when he had seen the wound. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken you here– we coulda gone to Disney world,” he chuckled to himself and kissed Castiel’s forehead. 

“Dean. You didn’t know he was going come. It’s not your fault,” he tilted his head and squinted up at him, his thumb tracing slow circles on his hand. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, “c’mon– let’s watch tv or somethin’” 

 

They had watched crappy tv and ate– for twenty minutes before they got distracted like horny teenagers. Castiel rested his head on Dean’s chest and tangled their unclothed legs together. He played with his black curls and stared up at the ceiling, seemingly distracted.  

 

“You look distracted again,” he tilted his head up and his eyes met with Dean’s. 

“Just,” he sighed, “my granddad– Samuel. He–“ Dean cleared his throat and his eyes were glazed. “Walked in on me once. In eighth grade– I was cuddling with some guy that I was seeing. That was the first time he hit me. Didn’t ask questions, he just– punched me in the jaw.” He pointed to his face, “I told him it was just a phase after I couldn’t take the beatings, he still didn’t like me after that. But he stopped hitting and threatening me. Until tonight, I guess.” Dean fiddled with Castiel’s hand, a faint grimace on his face. “I didn’t– I thought he was only going to hurt _me_. I never thought he would come after someone other than me,” 

 

“I grabbed him, Dean. I’m sure he wouldn’t have pushed me if I didn’t touch  him.” He reassured him again. 

“Don’t blame yourself for this. I know how he reacts to things. I should have known what he was going to do–“ 

“Stop it. Stop beating yourself up over this. You– I remember how you would _always_ spend hours pointing what you did wrong rather than showing yourself what you did right. When you left, I was hoping that you would just _realize_ that you were never the one to blame.”  Dean didn’t say anything at first, just kissed his hair and whispered.

“I’m sor– I know. I know.” 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m possibly going to be ending this story in the next couple of chapters. Then i’ll be starting a new one later after that.

 

 

Castiel woke up in a place he did not recognize, quickly turning his head to see the motel stationary on the nightstand. Slumping his shoulders in relief, he drapes the blanket over his naked body and thinks back to what happened last night. Dean Winchester snapped on his homophobic grandfather, boiling hot filling clung to his forearm, and they ended up in a not-so-luxurious motel, fucked, talked, and went to sleep after. 

 

Turning his head, he sees freckled shoulders and taught back muscles. Castiel wanted to bring out a calculator to analyze the curvature of Dean’s ass–it was perfect. Dean’s cheek was pressed into the mattress, facing Castiel and drooling onto his pillow. The man’s cheeks were completely _covered_  in little brown dots– he wanted to calculate those, too. Might as well take out a note pad to record all the things that makes Castiel understand just how beautiful his boyfriend is. He looks peaceful, as if he wasn’t screaming at his grandfather ten hours ago. His furrowed brow and creased cheeks made him look like a prepubescent teen again– questioning what the hell a rim job was and if a clitoris was a new rock band. Looking at him, he questioned what he could be dreaming about. _Porn stars_? _Pie_? _Porn_ _stars and pie_? _Maybe sweet potatoes_? Who knows– it’s not like he’s going to tell him anyway. Castiel remembers when he would wake up in the middle of the night because of all the nudging. Turns out that the nudging was his best friend tossing and turning, hair sticking to his forehead and sweat dripping down his temples. He would shake him until he was awake, then ask him how he felt about a harmless topic, such as honeybees– just to get his mind off whatever nightmare he was having. The morning after, Castiel talked about his dream, to get Dean to talk about his own. But he would only comment on how odd Castiel’s dream was, then he would pick at the carpet and reach for his mp3. 

 

After staring at him a few seconds more, he gets up to brush his teeth and throw on Dean’s AC/DC tee that was on the sink. He trips into a pair of dark jeans and loops a belt around the waistband. 

 

“Cas? Whereya goin’?” The Winchester looks over his shoulder and throws the covers off him, obviously not caring that he has absolutely nothing on but the necklace and silver barbs on his nipples. 

 

“We’re going to get breakfast, maybe walk around. I was just letting you sleep a little more; and I’m assuming you don’t want to go back to your house just yet,” Castiel runs a hand through his untamed hair. 

 

“Not until I know that sonofabitch is out,” he reaches for his phone and stares at the screen before huffing a breath of frustration. “Parent’s are blowing up my phone. Sammy’s asking if I’m okay. And Samuel– just a ‘ _rot in hell_ ,’” Dean gets up from the rickety mattress and throws on a pair of jeans. “Friggin’ perfect,” he brushes past Castiel and he hears the faucet open. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” He says, because he doesn’t know how else he could make it better. It’s agonizing that he can’t seem to say anything that would change his bad mood. The Winchester peeks out from the bathroom. “You don’t gotta say you’re sorry, Cas. It wasn’t your fault.” Castiel nods in response, receiving a lingering kiss from Dean. 

 

Now that it was daytime, Castiel could see exactly where they were. During the summertime when he was in high school, he and his friends would drive there to grab smoothies and try to surf on the nonexistent waves in the Clinton State Park beach. The smell of saltwater had hit him when they pulled up to the nearest diner. Both sit at a booth across from each other and order a coffee. 

 

“Where do you wanna go after this?” Dean leans forward on the unbalanced table. 

“I don’t know. Wherever you want is fine with me.” He shrugs his shoulders. 

“C’mon, man. I already had to drag you out here. You can choose where to go. Mall, library, gas station, beach–“

”The beach sounds nice.” He says almost excitedly, taking the coffee from a hungry looking waitress and thanking her. Like protocol, Dean hands him the honey from the window ledge. 

“You ready to order, handsome?” The blonde busty woman takes out her notepad and stares at Dean like he’s prey. He smirks in realization and takes Castiel’s hand in his. 

“I don’t know, yet. Babe, what do you think I should order?” The waitress’ face burns red and she stares intently into her pen and paper. 

“Buffalo ranch burger sounds like you may like it.” Dean takes his advice and orders the pile of calories. 

“I would like the cheeseburger with no onions.” He takes both the menus and hands it to the waitress, flashing his smug expression. 

 

Castiel studies Dean, watching how his lips perch on the mug and how he bites the rim of it as he looks out the window. His fingers tap rapidly on the table and his tongue continues to dart out and wet his lips and _oh dear god control yourself or you’ll get a boner in the middle of the diner_. Although it’d be nice to know how many times he can make Dean come–for science, of course. Watching him come undone is one of the greatest things to witness. The way his lips part, how broken moans are punched out of him, the heavy, ragged breaths that emit from his throat. His cheeks are always the most flushed out of his whole body, which also makes his freckles stand out. It’s a beautiful sight to see. 

 

“What?” Dean notices how he had been staring at him for a little too long. 

“I don’t know. Just wondering how many times I can make you come,” Castiel says it nonchalantly, causing Dean to nearly choke on his coffee. He manages a straight face as he sips from his mug. 

“Five times. At least.” He says it with finality as Dean’s eyes grow wide. 

“Y-Yeah. Okay,” Dean breathes out and stays collected as a different waiter hands them their food. 

 

They eat quickly and speed walk to the Impala, exiting the parking lot and swerving on the main road to get to the beach. 

 

Clinton Park was exactly the same as Castiel remembers. Grass fading under the sand and sand fading under the water, food stands were stationed at the tops of the dunes and a large wooden deck sat under large trees before the sand. The familiar smell of chicken fajita nachos and lobster pizza wafted up his nose and apparently Dean’s, cause he was already walking towards the tiki bar. Before he got any closer, he grabbed Dean’s arm. 

 

“We ate half an hour ago. What are you doing?” 

“It smells good,” Castiel shakes his head and Dean pouts like a child. They headed to the shoreline and watched as the seagulls ran back and forth from the oncoming tides. The sun was extra bright, making the both of them squint at the sparkling water. Very small waves assaulted the shore, acting as a white noise. Castiel looked behind him and at the bridge that towered over the sand and the water. Memories of him and his old high school friends played in his mind. 

 

“ _So,” Meg Masters took a sip of her cream soda. “To commend the last of our freshman year, I say we play truth or dare.”_

_“I’m in. What about you, Cassie?” His boyfriend, Balthazar, wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Castiel leaned his head on Balthazar’s, “I guess,” he stared at the burning orange ashes from the fire dying onto the trillions of grains._

_“Okay, i’ll start.” Samandriel turned to face Meg._

_“Truth or dare,”_

_“Dare.”_

_“I dare you to take your shirt off,” his eyes reflected the moon._

_“Kay,” she gets up and pulls her shirt off, tossing it to the side and sitting back on the blanket with her lacey black bra. Before Samandriel can stutter over his words, Meg goes next._

_“Castiel–Truth or dare?” He took the safe route, of course. He knows she would have made him jump into the freezing water sans anything, really._

_“Truth,”_

_“Tell me about your first crush. No lies,” she crosses her arms in attempt to warm herself, Samandriel taking notice and going to sit next to her, but she held her hand up to halt him._

_“Okay. Uh... sixth grade. Dean Winchester. You guys don’t know him.” Castiel tries to leave it at that, snuggling next to Balth’s side._

_“Uh huh. And?” Meg motions for him to go on, so he does._

_“He-uh. He was my best friend at the time. We met at school and his house was only a few blocks from mine. At first he would call my dad to talk to me, but then he started to come over, then I began to come over to his house, too. That’s where I got all my leg muscles from– biking to and from his house nearly every day.” He chuckled at that. “We slept over all the time and played video games and argued over which Zeppelin song was the best. At one point he got me a tape that had all his favorite 'Zepp traxx’ and I loved all of them, even if they weren’t my favorite. Every chance we got, we hung out. I learned everything about him and everything about me. I realized I was gay when I hung out with him more. Not because he ‘turned me gay’ or whatever, cause he didn’t. He made me realize that I liked dudes– literally told me that it may be possible when I asked him about my lack of feelings toward girls. We even kissed once– but only to prove a point. Each day I thought about how I could maybe have a crush on him. But I didn’t dwell on the topic too much because I didn’t want to have a crush on him. He was my best friend and I didn’t want to ruin that with the fact that I liked him. I mean, I was the first one that he came out to. So I thought, ‘hey, maybe he likes me, too.’ but then he started going out with some other girl. Madison Shepard– the girl that hit puberty the earliest and had the most intriguing B cups, apparently. I stopped pursuing what couldn’t be claimed. It became too much for me, and I didn’t know what what love felt like. Hell, I probably don’t know what love feels like now. But I’m pretty sure I loved him– more than a friend.” He glanced at everyone’s face, full of pity. “It doesn’t matter anymore, anyways. He moved and it became the past. Besides, I have Balthazar.”_

_“Damn, Clarence.” He shrugs his shoulders._

_”Say you see him in another life. Or Ten years from now. Will you tell him you love him before it’s too late again?” Meg raises her brows at him._

_“I don’t think I’ll see him again. But if for some reason we cross paths, maybe I would.” Balthazar nudges his shoulder. “Hey! Jealous boyfriend is right here, remember?”  
_

_“Only kidding, babe. I would never.”_

 

At the memory, he shivers and looks at the man next to him. Dean’s smiling at the ocean, his tongue resting between his teeth. The crows feet by his almost translucent eyes cast a shadow on his cheeks. Castiel could tell that they’re going to indent in his expression as the years go by, a reflection of his happiness– which was a good look on him. Castiel takes Dean’s hand in his, walking away from the tide and sitting in the dry sand. 

 

“Dean? What do you think it will be like ten years from now?” Dean looks at him and arches a single brow. 

“Hm? I dunno. Maybe there will be a female president. Flying cars. You’ve seen _Back to the Future_ , Yeah?“

”I’m not talking about that. I know it sounds weird; but where do you see _us_ ten years from now?” 

“Honestly? I’m not sure. But you wanna know what I care about most? The present. I’m with you now and you’re with me– and I think that’s a friggin’ gift. I don’t want to think about the future. I just want to be here. In the present. With you.” 

Castiel didn’t know what answer he was expecting. But the response the Winchester has given gave him all the reason to adore him more. His chest swelled with something fizzy, like soda had just been poured into a glass and erupted, overflowing and foaming over the rim. 

“I’m okay with that, Dean.” He scooted closer and leaned against his chest, almost laughing at the fact that this would be straight from a Nicholas Sparks novel. 

“I feel like I’m John and you’re Savannah,” he rested his chin on top of the other’s head and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Why do I always have to be the girl?” He huffs dramatically. 

“Sorry, Savannah.” Dean laughs as Castiel turns around to tackle him, both losing balance and ending up laying on the ground. The laughing turns into sloppy kissing and more outbursts of uncontrolled laughing. 

“Five times max, huh?” Dean says it as if it’s a challenge. 

“Yup,”

”Prove it,” 

“Fine,”

”Fine.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing seems all over the place. I’ve been out of focus because I have to study to go up for promotion board in order to become staff sergeant :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: literally just pure smut

 

 

>  

Dean had driven faster than usual back to the motel, stealing too-hot glances from Cas. The sudden confidence he had took him by surprise before the feeling trailed down to his crotch. God, he needed to get to the room quickly. 

 

They bumped into several walls and possibly a couple of doors as they were too caught up in chasing each other’s tongues. Hands touched everywhere, noses bumped together, and their hardening members were pressed closely to each other. Once Castiel had led the way into their room, he shut the door with his foot before turning around and slamming Dean against it. Both of his hands flew to rest on the door on either side of the freckled face. His warmth comforted Dean; the smell of honey and vanilla and even salt water filled his senses and aroused him even more. Their tongues fought for dominance, Cas winning and distracting Dean with the low groans from the back of his throat. The shorter man put one leg between Dean’s, thrusting up to give the both of them the friction that did the opposite of relieving their needs. The Winchester pawed hungrily at the other’s shirt that just so happened to be his own. Like a reflex, Castiel grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

 

“Don’t be greedy, Dean. I’m the one in charge right now,” his wrecked voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine, sweat prickling at his back already. He nodded and followed Cas’s hand as he moved it from his wrist to his fingers, intertwining them and holding their hands against the chipped door. Castiel added more to his thrusts, their clothed cocks already leaking with precome. Dean absorbed the feeling, silently wishing that they did not have the damn jeans on. He kissed and sucked at his neck as his movements became more insistent. They were panting heavily as whimpers escaped their lips, which were swollen from the exertion of their heated make out session. He already felt the tightening in his stomach and balls, grimacing at his lack of control but being too lost in the pleasure to care. 

 

“Cas–babe, I’m gonna come-“ he hissed at the waves rolling through him. Castiel then shoved his hands down Dean’s pants, gripping his cock and pumping within the confines of the denim.

 

”Then come,” Castiel bit and licked at the darkening hickies on his collarbone. Four strokes later and he allowed the hot white ropes to ruin his jeans; coming with a shudder and a groan of Castiel’s name. He was greedily thrusting into his fist through the after shocks, slumping into Cas’s ready arms. The Winchester felt the other’s hardness and realized it was long from being over– and damn he didn’t mind at all. The blue eyed man stepped back and watched Dean’s heaving chest.

 

”One.” Castiel announced.

 

”Strip.” His boyfriend ordered. As Dean stumbled out of his sticky jeans, Castiel removes his own clothing, tossing it to the corner of the room. The other placed his clothes on the table next to them, turning around with a smirk on his face. He met Cas’s gaze and almost lost balance, taken aback by his ruffled hair and lust blown eyes. His dick was a whole other thing; standing proud and curving beautifully against his stomach and the piercing sparkling under the dim lighting.  _Oh_ , he wanted to taste him _bad_. Without warning, Cas pushed him to the chair behind Dean. He circled him like a predator and reached for the gauze on the counter. His eyes sparkled as he realized what was about to happen, making his dick twitch eagerly. Castiel swung his leg over his lap to straddle him before leaning forward. He kissed his already red and swollen lips, but it wasn’t like the recent ones. This time it was slower, more passionate and with less desperation, sending jolts of affection throughout Dean’s body.  Cas then reached behind him and held Dean’s wrists together, wrapping the gauze around once and tying a knot. He tested it’s sturdiness, trusting that Castiel did it tight enough– but not to where it would cut off his circulation when he moved too much. 

 

“Damn, Cas. Had no idea you were this kinky,” his own voice surprised him. His voice didn’t sound like his own. It was raspy and dripping with want, not having to show how much he needed this with his body language but rather how he had spoken. 

 

Cas adjusted his position to where his dick rubbed next to Dean’s. They both hissed at the feeling, the man on top gripping his shoulders before trailing down his chest. His muscles twitched under his touch, a silent plead to keep going. 

 

Removing himself from Dean’s lap, he got to his knees and pushed his bowlegs open, tearing a gasp from the other. Castiel grabbed one of his ankles and lifted it to his lips, kissing from there to his calves. He got higher, stopping at the meeting of his thigh. He mumbled against his sensitive skin, “This position you’re in–tied to a chair– it’s a good look. I like this a lot.” Dean groaned in response as he continued to lick and nip at that one sensitive spot to the right of the base of his leaking cock. 

 

“Please...” Dean panted.

”Please what?” Castiel looked up at him with innocent blue eyes through his dark lashes. 

“Put your mouth on my dick,” he managed to say it one whole statement rather than stuttering and making a fool of himself. 

 

Without any more teasing, Castiel licked a line up his cock. Dean bucked and moaned, making the other splay his hand on his lower stomach to keep him from moving. Whimpers fell from his lips as he swirled his tongue around the head and flicked his crown. They never broke each other’s gaze as he lowered his mouth on Dean’s member, stopping when it hit the back of his throat. A low growl came from the back of Dean’s throat, trying his absolute best to keep himself from thrusting into his wet heat. 

 

“Fuck. _Move_ , babe.” Sweat beaded his forehead as he nearly lost control. But finally, Cas bobbed his head slowly, drawing out the coil tightening in Dean’s stomach again. He hadn’t realized, but he began shallowly thrusting in his mouth. Castiel immediately tightened his grip on his stomach and gave Dean a warning look through his eyes. He bit his lip hard and threw his head back hopelessly. It felt painfully good, the fact that Cas was doing it to him aroused him further. His wrists were beginning to burn, but it set his skin on fire– which made everything sensitive. Castiel sped up, bringing his hand into the equation and moving with it in sync. His breath hitched in his throat, broken grunts and pleas filling the room. His boyfriend groaned around his cock as he released Dean’s torso and used that hand to roll his balls in his palms. Now that his torso wasn’t restrained, he thrusted hesitantly at first, asking for permissions without words. Castiel stilled and allowed him to fuck his throat. Dean bit his lip harder this time, planting his feet firmly against the ground and propelling his cock into his mouth. Both their eyes rolled back and deep growls emitted from their throats. He chased his realease greedily and pumped harder. Finally, the crash of pleasure hit him and his thrusts became erratic. His moans nearly shattered the mirror as he came in Cas’s mouth, he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed all of it down eagerly. Dean’s groans turned into whimpers from the sensitivity, slumping in his chair and breathing heavily. 

 

After his soft cock slipped out of Castiel’s mouth, the blue eyed man reached behind him, grabbing his pocket knife from his crumpled pants and cutting Dean free. He brought his reddened wrists to his lips, kissing them and licking to soothe the small burns. Dean watched with adoration as he gingerly kissed his way up his arm. He grabbed the back of Castiel’s head and kissed him hard, tasting himself on his tongue. The sensation made his cock twitch again, making him question how many times he would really come today. 

 

“Two.” Castiel marked down vocally before lifting himself from Dean’s lap and going to his luggage. He grabbed something from inside and turned around, revealing his purple vibrator and what looked like the bear bottle that had honey– but the label had actually read ‘ _Honey Lube_ ’. Dean’s mouth parted as he watched Cas climb onto the bed and set down the things he was going to play with. His gaze grew heavy before speaking up. “You’re going to watch me come, Dean. But you cannot touch yourself until I tell you to, and you cannot come until I do. Understand?” His eyes widened at his words, and an actual whine escaped his mouth. With an eager nod, Cas sat back on his calves– his back  facing Dean and giving him a full view of his ass. Watching his boyfriend tease himself and  Dean by caressing his ass and circling his finger around his pucker was the best and the worst thing– the fact that he couldn’t touch himself or Cas was making his bones vibrate with need. 

 

Grabbing the bottle of lube, he squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and the beginning of his crack, noticeably shivering as it dripped down to his hole. He circled around it a few more times before sinking a single finger inside of him. Glancing back, he breathed “You may touch yourself.” before returning to his own task. Dean took notice of his half hard dick, not realizing that it was not tired as he was too distracted watching Castiel. Finally, he took his member in hand and gripped the base to give it attention. It stood proud again before he stroked slowly, mesmerized by Cas’s swift movements. He continued watching as Cas moaned and ground against his finger, eventually adding another and going faster. Dean’s mouth fell open as a wave or arousal hit him, his cock leaking already. He kept fucking into his fist, imagining that it’s Castiel. The sound of the vibrator filling the room snapped Dean out of his trance, and he bit his lip as Cas sank down on the purple toy. 

 

“Wish you were right here fucking me like it was your last time. Making me sore the next day, Dean.” Castiel shuddered around the vibrator and bucked desperately. 

 

“Oh believe me, sweetheart. I feel the same.” Dean practically snarled as he pumped faster. 

 

Castiel’s other arm began to move in front of him as he fucked into his own fist, his moans getting louder. He whimpered and continued to curse with each meeting thrust. He fell forward onto all fours, vibrator nestled in his hole as his cheeks clenched against it. Dean loved the way his muscles rippled and tightened under his skin, the way he threw his head back with each moan, the way he was chasing his own release and putting on this show for him. His cock began to pulse as the other’s hole tightened. Castiel tensed and fisted the sheets as he came, a huge load of white staining the bedding and decorating his stomach. This was permission for Dean to come, so a dozen strokes later and he arched off the chair, a shout of Castiel’s name came from his throat as the spurts landed on the already stained carpet. 

 

The room fell silent, Dean slumped in the chair once again and Castiel catching his breath on the mattress. Moments later, Novak retrieved a couple of washcloths to clean himself and Dean. 

 

“Three.” He spoke smugly and stripped the comforter off the bed. Pulling Dean from his chair, he whispered in his ear. “You get to rest. But I’m not through with you yet.” After nibbling his ear lobe, he ushered Dean to the bed and sat him down. He tossed a bar of chocolate onto his lap and told him to refuel. Thank God it wasn’t those bars that tasted like trees.  

 

While Dean was watching Scooby Doo, Castiel had been fucking with him. He would walk in front of the tv to first get his attention, then he would walk past it and bend over for something in his bag– completely revealing his puffy and slick hole. Each time, his dick would twitch tiredly. But eventually, Cas was not trying to be subtle anymore– he began stretching and holy shit was he flexible. Slowly, he became half hard at the sight of him. Castiel had noticed, and slowly, tauntingly approached him, stopping between Dean’s legs. The way they looked at each other could start a fire, hell, it felt like one. As he sat in Dean’s lap, Dean nibbled his collarbone and sucked several marks onto his skin. 

 

“I want you to fuck me _hard_ , Dean Winchester. Want to feel it the next day.” He wasn’t teasing anymore, grinding on Dean’s cock as it nudged at his entrance. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Without wait, he grabbed his ass, being sure to leave bruises in wake of his rough hands. He stood up, Castiel reacting quickly and wrapping his legs around his waist. Dean quickly shoved him against the wall, planting his hands by either side of his head and angling his body for leverage. Kissing sloppily, he grabbed his ankles and lifted them straight between their bodies– folding Cas in half and praising his flexibility. Suddenly, he slammed into his hole, punching out a cry from Castiel. He felt clawing at his back when he didn’t wait for him to adjust– pistoning in and out at an extremely fast pace. Incoherent curses and cries of his name was like music to his ears, motivating him to never slow down. Watching as Cas reaches to swipe the precome from his own cock, he trails the hand down Dean’s back. He puts a finger between his cheeks and poked at his entrance, tearing a broken gasp from Dean. The Winchester grabs Castiel’s hand and urges him further– silently giving him permission to do so. As he fucks Castiel, he grinds back on his finger and moans obscenely. Praises and whimpers come from both him and Cas as his balls tighten. Castiel then added another finger and curled them into his prostate as Dean hit his sweet spot. 

 

“Holy–fuck!” He stilled and clenched on Cas’s hand as he filled him up with his release. His stomach twitched with each pump of his cock, Cas milking the pleasure out of him. The Winchester let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as the other hopped to the floor. Looking down he realized that Castiel was still hard and swollen, precome leaking down his shaft. 

 

“Four.” 

 

“Cas, you didn’t–“ Dean started, but Castiel cut him off by turning him around and pushing him to the wall. 

 

“I know.” Was all he said in response before he pushed into him, spitting on his dick and stilling for just a moment. A low growl rippled out of him and his cock swelled once again. 

 

“It’s like I’m hopped up on Viagra or somethin’” he chuckled, but was cut off with a moan when Castiel moved. He threw his head back and rested it against the other’s shoulder. Quickening his pace, he feels Cas grab his hair to reach deeper inside him, hitting directly at his prostate. He felt the metal on the tip of his member catch on his hole, adding more sensation. Squeaks and groans were punched out of him, squeezing his eyes closed and basking in the feeling. Castiel reached around him and grabbed his cock, swiping his thumb around the head and slicking up his hand. Only a few strokes and Dean let go, come landing on Castiel’s hand and splattering on the wall. His hole tightened around his member and Cas choked out Dean’s name as he painted the inside of him white. The warm feeling of his release inside him was a feeling he wanted more often. 

 

When they had come down from their highs, they managed to clean themselves up without collapsing on the floor. Their legs were wobbly and weak, but they stayed propped up on each other’s bodies in the shower. They both smiled goofily at each other and flopped down on the bed. 

 

“Five.” 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me throughout this story! I would appreciate feedback for my next fic– which will most likely be after a month (I’d have to write the outline for it first) but I hope to have better skill in writing as I write more :)

 

 

Castiel still remembers the first time he had told Dean that he loves him. The moment he realized he had to let him know-how he deserved to know that he adores the way he bites his lips in concentration. How his nimble fingers messed with his keys on the way to his Impala. How entranced he gets when he’s under the hood of his car, coming out with grease smeared cheeks and arms. How he traces circles on his hand when they’re interlaced. How he rests his head on Castiel’s shoulder when he laughs. How he looks at Castiel like he’s just hit a gold mine. 

 

Light filled the room and trained on the iris of Dean’s eye, making them mostly gold than the green Castiel memorized. 

 

“Mornin’, sunshine,” He licked his lips in a smile and leaned over to kiss him on his hair. Castiel smiled in response and shifted closer to his side, burying his face in his neck and taking in the smell of cheap soap and sweat from the night prior.

 

A few months had passed since spring break and it was the day before summer had started. They both had to go to class in half an hour, however. The professors are required to do an overview of the course and suggest what other courses should be taken based on the students performance during the semester. 

 

They walked past the bed with no sheets–they sleep in the same bed each night, except for when they have small arguments on how unsafe it is to be out late at night. As they get ready, they move around each other in sync, ducking under one’s arms to grab their toothbrush and tossing the other bag as they sling their own around their shoulder. Before parting ways at the end of the sidewalk, they peck each other on the lips and let go of their hands when they’re out of reach–their daily routine. Since their was really nothing to study for, Castiel thinks about Dean and his bowlegs. 

 

                           —

 

Like he’s been doing for a while, Castiel takes a short cut through several dorm buildings before reaching the football stadium. He finds his usual spot under the bleachers and sits in the sun, sitting on his soon-to-be returned text books. Flipping to where his bookmark was nestled, he resumes his reading of this book he had recently gotten into. 

 

‘ _I know that things are still uncertain;_ ’

 

He has read it once before, a summer project in high school that he’d gotten an A on. After reading it, he threw the book away as he found it unrealistic and was a pessimist about real love. But he found it in the library during one of his dates with Dean and gave it another chance. Castiel felt some of the things the narrator had said, although he still felt that the plot was unrealistic. Putting the novel in his lap, he manages to untangle his ear plugs and starts his ‘reading playlist’. Dean had made fun of him for having a playlist for nearly everything, but has added a couple songs in each one, saying it was best to have variety. Each song he added was from his own–single–list of music: classic rock songs and one Taylor Swift song was what he would hear every time Dean played from his phone. 

 

‘ _I know that reality hasn’t gone away_.’

 

Everything around him disappears as he reads each sentence and feels the music in his ears. The vibrating of the strings on a violin and keys of a piano come to a halt as one of the buds get pulled out his ear. He glares at whoever had stopped his trance, expression softening as he notices who was dropping next to him. 

 

Dean’s side is pressed so closely to his, hair tickling his neck as he leans in closer to kiss the nape of his jaw in greeting. Resting his chin on Castiel’s shoulder, he peers at the book he’s reading. 

 

“Whatcha reading?” He turns his head and meets his blue eyes. Castiel closes the book and shows him the cover. 

 

“It’s the one I got at the library last week. Almost finished,” Dean whistles in response and reaches for Castiel’s discarded ear bud. He purses his lips in concentration and hums along to the instrumental chord. Castiel looks at him with adoration and counts the freckles on his nose–so clear to see now that the sunlight was hitting his face. 

 

‘ _There’ll be explanations and recriminations and messiness_.’

 

Dean pulls the ear buds out of the phone and scrolls through several playlists on his boyfriend’s Spotify, clicking on a specific song and turning up the volume. Castiel’s heart swells at the sound of the familiar piano keys starting Sam Smith’s “ _Make it to Me_ ”. 

 

”How’d you know this song? I haven’t played this in front of you before,” Castiel takes the phone from Dean’s rough hands and sets it down between them. 

 

“I heard it while you were in the shower and googled the lyrics,” he shrugs.

 

Singing along, he leans forward until he was inches away from Castiel’s face. As he sang, his eyes flickered from his lips to his innocent eyes. With a smirk, he closed the small gap and brushed his lips against Dean’s. The Winchester mumbles the lyrics against his lips and pushes forward until they were both laying down. Dean continues to cherish his face with small kisses and smiles against his lips when he got there. He rolls to his back and gestures for Castiel to join him. Instantly going to straddle Dean’s waist, he lean’s forward and pecks him on the lips before returning to his sitting position. He watches as Dean puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes from the sun. 

 

‘ _But right now I’m entwined with a man I think I might love_.’

 

“Did you get a yearbook?” 

 

“Nah. Fourty dollars for a book full of faces I can see in real life? Did you?”

 

”Wasn’t really interested in one this year.” Castiel reaches for a marker in his messenger bag. 

 

“Give me your arm,” without waiting for an answer, he grabs his arm and tugs the cap off with his teeth. He quickly writes something down and let’s Dean examine the writing: “ ** _Have a good summer– your boyfriend_** ” 

 

He notices the smile that creeps on Dean’s face. “How poetic,” he announces sarcastically and plucks the marker from his hand. They both laugh as he maneuvers Castiel until his back was facing him. He lifts up his shirt slightly and presses the marker to his skin, causing him to jump. Once he had finished his writing, he takes a picture and shows it to the other when he gets back into position. 

 

“Dean Winchester’s” was written on his lower back with an arrow pointing downwards. Castiel rolls his eyes, “How poetic,” he says, mocking Dean’s voice. 

 

“I don’t talk like that,” he pokes his stomach, ripping a small laugh from Castiel. Dean quirks an eyebrow and gives him a knowing look before pushing him to his back and attacking him. 

 

“Dean!” He laughs uncontrollably “Dean! Stop!” Finally, he was able to push Dean down and attack him with kisses on his neck. They calm down and pant against each other while stifling small laughs. Castiel sighs contently and he just lets it out. As if it’s the most natural thing, as if he’s said it countless times. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Dean’s smile grows and he reaches up to touch Castiel’s cheek. 

 

‘ _And I haven’t married the man I know I don’t love._ ’

 

“I love you too.” 

 

‘ _And from where I’m looking, that’s pretty good going, for now_.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of the chapters will be short like this. It's either extreme writers block or writing until I have no thumbs :/


End file.
